My Bloody Valentine
by jadeDino
Summary: I haven't posted in a really long time, but I'm up and running once more, and I have tons of time since school is out until the end o Jan...so lets hope I can move this story along a bit lol! Rated M for cutting. Please R&R. CH 26 up!
1. Chapter 1

I saw a picture on a site that made this idea pop into my head. Read and review, PLEASE.- Jade.

My Bloody Valentine:

"Happy Valentines day!" They yelled over each other. I sat behind them loathing my least favorite holiday. Boxes wrapped in pretty red paper with ribbons attached to them; I wondered if one of the ribbons would hold my weight so I could hang myself.

They kissed and hugged, oh how I felt so sick and the day had just begun. All over, men would be carrying boxes, flowers, candy and all sorts of wonderful things I never got on Valentines Day. The closest thing to a Valentines Day gift I had gotten was a queen of hearts playing card from a player.

In school all of the boys got their girlfriends beautiful gifts as I sat and watched the lucky girls react. _I love yous_ were exchanged and kisses were left on lips.

I felt as if I were going to be ill so I left the school.

I walked the streets of Bayville; my home for quite a few years now. I couldn't even breathe without seeing a Valentines Day decoration. I just wished I was blind sided by a bus.

As I walked into the manor I saw Storm holding a card. She seemed excited over it and I wasn't in the mood to hear about ruining her thunder, so I walked up the stairs to my room and locked the door. Since it was 12:30 in the afternoon I had time before Kitty came home and gushed about her gifts from Lance.

In my closet was a foot locker. I would usually put important things in it. I rifled through it to find my card. I knew it was only a playing card, but it meant something... to me at least.

I sat at the foot of my bed on the floor and held the card. It was the queen of hearts. I kept it in perfect condition since he gave it to me, it was the only thing I had that reminded me of him.

I felt lonely and annoyed, but mostly lonely. I sat on the floor and remembered the last time I was with him; I always felt good with him. For some reason. My head was heavy with thought and my heart was heavy with longing. It shouldn't have to be this way.

I thought, 'It's been a long time since I've done it.' I had the perfect memory of the last time it happened. _I was in my bedroom, the mint green walls all too normal. I pulled a long strand of red behind my ear. There was too much pressure. I couldn't handle being perfect every single second. I needed release, the point of the compass dug into my left wrist and bright red pooled up to the surface of my unmarred skin._ 'I gave myself an excuse. It has been a shitty day, it would just be a release.' I convinced myself to do something I haven't done for years. Cut.

She walked to the bathroom with the playing card in hand. She knew that a normal razor wouldn't do it. She had bought an eyebrow razor the weekend before so she didn't need to pluck them as much. She pulled the cap off and sat on the bathroom floor.

She felt the cold floor tiles under her bare legs. She knew the specifics of doing it. To feel in control, a feeling of release, knowing that this is the only thing that would make everything go away for a moment at _least._

She held the razor by its plastic handle. The thin strip of metal pressed against her porcelain skin. She pressed it harder until she felt the pinch of the razor slowly ripping through her skin.

The ruby red blood peeked through the tiny gash on her wrist. It was a test run, she wanted to make sure she'd be okay doing it. She didn't want to accidentally end up killing herself in the bathroom on Valentines Day, how dramatic and cliché would that be.

Again she held the razor tightly in her hand. Her fingers were steady and her mind clear. She tugged the razor across her wrist with some pressure. The wound had no blood; she tilted her head to the right than to the left. She wondered why she didn't bleed.

She looked down at the razor and remembered that she had put the cap back on it. She ripped it off and threw it across the tiny room.

This time she made sure it was off and nothing was going to stop her. With a bit more pressure on the blade, she pulled it across her porcelain skin. She felt the agonizing rip and the blood rushing under her skin to reach the surface.

The two inch gash burned and she felt it pulse as if having its own heartbeat. A rush of calm flooded over her as she saw the blood pour out of her. She felt as if she hadn't a worry in the world.

Droplets of blood landed on her pale legs and on the tiled floor. She had placed the queen on the floor and just watched it as if it would do something. She reached over to grab it and tiny blood puddles fell. All but one missed the card, the one solitary blood drop landed onto the queens' face.

She envied the queen, at least the queen had touched upon Remy's heart. All she was to him was a tool. He didn't care for her, didn't love her, he just used her for what he wanted and nothing else. No one else mattered to Remy Le beau but Remy Le beau.

The room began to spin a bit and she realized she forgot to cut off circulation after she had gotten what she wanted. She looked down and her legs and the white floor tiles were covered with blood.

She grabbed a towel and began to sop up the blood on the floor. She got up and walked over to the sink where she had her things set up waiting for her. She cleaned the cut, sealed it with gauze and medical tape; she wrapped it with a cut ace bandage and began to clean up the bloodied floor.

She didn't want anyone to know about her past or what she was doing home in the bathroom at one o'clock in the afternoon. That would definitely be one hell of a conversation.

She grabbed the cleaner from under the sink and splashed it all over the floor. She grabbed one of the garbage can liners and threw the towel into it and tied it. She turned on the shower and washed off the blood that was all over her.

When she got out of the shower, the bathroom was spotless, the way she left it.

As she entered her bedroom she made sure no one was there; Kitty would sometimes flake on classes, so she had to be careful. She pulled out a long sleeved white shirt and a short sleeved maroon one and layered them. A pair of destroyed jeans seemed the most comfortable and the least awkward to put on, especially with a tender wrist.

Dressed again she pulled up her left sleeve to examine her cut. She unwrapped the bandages and pulled off the tape. It was red, irritated and seemed very angry. She would flex her wrist and feel the burning pulling of the injury. She watched it spread and come together again and again. Yeah, she was a bit of a masochist.

The door slammed open and Rogue jumped. Kitty couldn't use her occupied hands as they were full of presents and cards. Kitty dropped her things on her bed and skipped into the bathroom. Rogue quickly put the tape in place and wrapped the bandages.

As Kitty walked out of the bathroom, Rogue was fastening her black gloves. Rogue headed for the door when Kitty stopped her. "So, all of us are going out tonight for V-day. You in?"

Rogue shook her head "Ah cant. Ah've got plans. Plus who'd wanna be with a buncha lovey dovey couples on Valentines day. Not me, that's for sure."

Kitty frowned "We are so not leaving you home alone on Valentines day. What kind of friends would we like be?"

Rogue smiled an impish smile and said "The best friends any girl in the world would have."

Kitty folded her arms over her chest "I so don't think so. Plus, were going as a group and not as couples. It won't be that bad."

Rouge turned away from her and said "Bet on it."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Walking to the movie theater, Kitty grabbed on Rogues left arm and pulled her close. On Kitty's left was Lance and it was obvious that he wanted Kitty to hold onto him like that and not her friend.

Kitty pulled and Rogue winced in pain as the gash ripped open. Kitty stopped and asked "What's wrong?"

Rogue thought quickly and said "Monster cramp."

Kitty shook it off and pulled Rogue along.

The movie sucked. It was sappy and full of love which was the opposite of what Rogue was in the mood for. She wished for blood and gore. She wanted to watch the couples in love get ripped apart by a psycho killer; she would have felt better about going to the movies if she were able to see that.

She sat in the movies with three couples who at the sappy parts began to make out in their seats. Kitty made Rogue sit with her and Lance; they were inches away from her and all she saw was hair and elbows, hair and elbows.

When the movie finally let out the three couples wanted to see another. Rogue was okay with it. She let them buy their tickets first to the next sappy love story movie; when it was her turn she bought a ticket to the new horror 'The Pit.'

When they realized she bought a ticket to another movie Kitty and Kurt complained, but Rogue just walked off to her theater. She sat for an hour and a half watching people get eaten alive by this slimy pit monster. She was happy, she enjoyed herself especially when a couple had gotten eaten. She Laughed. _Good for 'em. _

When her movie let out she was in a chipper mood. She was going to see it again. She didn't wait for the others to come out of their movie, she just went home.

She skipped seeing all the Valentines loving people and went straight to her room. It was dark and that's how she wanted it. She wanted to feel the release again. It was practically calling her name in a sing song type of way.

She walked into the bathroom and pulled out the bloodied razor. She knew she had forgotten to do something, she forgot to clean her razor. She thought to herself _Good thing Kitty is a dunce_. _For the most part. Ah gotta be more careful._

Someone was coming from her room. His soft foot falls weren't heard by her. He watched as she cleaned the razor; he raised his eyebrow. He was standing in the doorway of the bathroom watching as she obliviously continued what she was doing.

All of the blood was cleaned off the razor and she pulled up her sleeve. She pulled off her bandages and her moist wound was revealed.

To his horror he put one and one together. He never thought- not her. She was okay, not one of them crazy girls who would hurt themselves. But she was. He was seeing that for himself.

She decided to herself if she cut close to the original one she'd need only one bandage and it would be easier to care for. She presses the razor lightly to her skin to determine how close it would be. She raised the razor again to cut when she heard him.

"Wat in de hell are ya doin, petite?"

She turns so quickly she drops the razor onto the floor. She sees the horror that has adorned his face. He rushes her and grabs her left wrist. She was so shocked she didn't say anything to him, her eyes said it all.

"Why you do dis ta ya self. You gon kill ya self. Dat wat ya want?" He looks into her eyes and asks "Dat wat ya want petite? Ya wanna die?"

She couldn't look at him she just says in an almost silent tone "No."

He responds with "What da hell you doin den, huh? Takin a sample."

She looks down at the ground "You wouldn't understand. No body would."

He closes the distance between them and says "Try ta explain it den. Remy wanna know why his petite cuttin her wrists open if she don wanna die. Remy don think dat he be okay wit out his Chere, so explain."

He used one of his gloved hands to cup her face and the other to brush back the hair and tears from her face. He said one last thing "Dis world won be good wit out you here Chere I would have nothing to think bout. What would Remy do wit out his Chere?"

A/N: The cutting flashback; obviously I'm a Degrassi TNG fan. I figured that the compasses were readily available to young people and I was absorbed by the scene when I saw Ellie using the compass to cut, so I had to put that in.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**** I don't know what I'm gonna do to this story, but I'll try. Let me know if it is crap. R&R lovees. I don't know any French so I'm keeping it simple. I'm using a website that shows what common phrases are from English to French. Let me know if I screwed up to badly on the French.**

**Chapter 2:**

She didn't know what to say to him. She faked pain in her wrist so he would let her go. She just wanted to get away from him. When she was around him she couldn't think, she could barely breathe. She couldn't breathe the walls seemed to be closing in on the tiny bathroom, and she wasn't even claustrophobic.

She walked over to the shower; it was the only way she could get far enough away from him. There was barely a foot in between them, and the small space between them scared the hell out of her, she needed more distance. She needed her personal space back; he was taking up to much of it. He was just so big.

"I-I..." She couldn't say anything but that. She didn't know how to explain herself, let alone to _him._

Remy leaned against the bathroom sink and hunched over looking at his feet. He just couldn't believe it, - her. She was the last person in the world he would ever picture doing anything like this, he'd expect Chaton (kitten) first; always so bubbly and happy she had to be hiding some dark feelings in that pretty little head of hers.

Rogue sat on the side of the tub. Neither of them could look at one another, they couldn't believe this was happening. The awkward silence that filled the room couldn't have been cut by a chainsaw at this point. That's how bad it was. They both had thoughts about telling the professor and explaining what happened, but both dismissed them. There had to be another way.

_What did I do? I shouldn't have done it. Ah'm so stupid, stupid, stupid!_ She glimpsed over at him through the strands of hair in her face. He stared at the floor like he was ashamed to look at her. She knew she had problems, but she didn't want him or anyone else to know about them. They would really think she was crazy. If only they really knew what went on in her head, imagine what they'd think.

She stood up from her seat on the tub and walked into her darkened room. He watched as she sat on her bed in the dim light from the bathroom. She put her head in her hands as the tears fell; he had already seen her wound and her bloody razor. She didn't need for him to see her cry, but she couldn't stop. _Stupid Cajun._

He walked in, darkening the bedroom further. His shadow had covered her in darkness; the darkness seemed to not come from him, but from her own mind. She knew what he'd say, _ya need help chere. Maybe de professor can do it._ But, ah wouldn't allow him or anyone else to blow this secret. Ah wasn't going to be even crazier than they already thought.

She looked up noticing the bit of light that streamed over her from the bathroom was gone. She seen him, the outline from the bathroom light made him look like he was glowing. _God. He's got the face of an angel, now he's got the glow. Wonder where the horns, tail and pitch fork are hidin._

He got on his knees, wrapped his arms around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder. Neither of them spoke, they just held onto each other in darkness as time passed. They sat there in the room like that for almost an hour. Then the light flicked on...

Kitty and Lance strolled in. They seen Rogue and Remy holding onto each other. Remy looks over at Kitty and Lance "Bonsoir, petite."

Kitty's eyes widened "Hey Gambit. What are you like doing here?" She had a full blown smile stretched across her face as she strolled over to her nightstand. She pulled out a tiny blue box and handed it to Lance. She turned her head pretending to pay attention to Lance when she was really watching Rogue and Gambit from her periphery.

Lance grabs the box and says, "Maybe we should give 'em a minute" he jerked his head towards the door realizing what Kitty was doing. Kitty walked up to them and seen that Rogue had tears streaming down her cheeks. She was ready to pounce on him for hurting her when she noticed Rogue held onto him tightly. Now she was a whole lot more confused than before. She couldn't help but wonder why Rogue was crying.

Kitty tried grab onto Rogues bare left arm to pull her off of the bed, away from him, but Remy protected her by putting his right arm over hers, hiding the cut from Kitty for his chere. He wouldn't let her secret be blown before he even had a chance to find out why it happened. What was going on in her head? And what could have possibly brought her do such a thing.

Kitty got angry; she tightened her jaw and pulled her eyebrows close together. With his arm hiding hers Rogue pulled down her sleeve and stood up. She wasn't going to let Kitty and Remy spar over something neither of them really knew about, so she needed to diffuse the fighting that was brewing. She figured a fake fight with Remy would do just fine.

"What are ya doin here anyways swamp rat." She smiled and winked at him.

He got it "Moi. I jus... It is la Saint-Valentin. (Valentines Day) I jus needed ta give my chere ha gift." He pulled a tiny red box out of his trench pocket and handed it to her.

Kitty smiled again no longer angry, grabbed Lance by the arm and pulled him out of the room so the two love birds could be alone. Even though she knew better she claimed to herself that it was her idea to get out so they can have... _alone time._

She looked over to him. Despite the situation he was smiling at her. "I saw it an I jus... I was t'inking of ya. It's perfect fa ya."

She looked down at the little perfect box. She looked up at him, then down at the box again. In her mind she wondered, _why?_

"Ya making me nervous, chere. Jus open da box." Remy was twining his fingers together nervously as he waited for her to open the little red box.

She grabbed onto the lid and pulled it open a crack and let it slam shut. "Why?" She needed some sort of confirmation of affection or real thought on his part. She needed to know that he'd been thinking about her just as much as she had been thinking of him.

He was stunned. He was dying for her to see what he had gotten her. Hell, for him it was the first honest gift he had gotten anyone; he even bought it with his own money. He saw it and it reminded him of her; a beautiful, unique emerald. Something that was special in so many ways. Something that was not for everyone. They were both perfect in their unique beauty.

He had noticed she had a silver band with a tiny emerald on it when they were in New Orleans. It was a simple and pretty; it complimented her and so would the necklace he picked out. Plus, they'd match. If she wanted he'd get her a better emerald ring- with bigger stones. Only the best for her.

"Je suis desole. Je tiens toujours a toi. (I'm sorry. I still care about you) Ah came back ta tell ya, an it was la Saint-Valentin. It was de time ta do it, ta come here an tell ya, chere. Den ah seen ya doin dat. Ah... ah" He pulled his hair back from his face not knowing what to say.

She wanted to avert his eyes and his question so she opened the box and saw a beautiful box chain necklace with a 2 karat emerald hanging from it, the stone was embellished with several diamonds wrapping around the bottom. She didn't notice that she had gasped until she saw the smile grow on his face where a frown had been.

"W-w- why?" She couldn't understand why. He wasn't the type of guy who went for a girl like her. A girl that couldn't put out.

He stepped closer. His gloved hand trailing through her hair. "Je pense je suis amoureux de tu. (I think I'm in love with you)" She had to fight her body's reaction of turning directly to mush. She had been longing to hear those words from him for so long, in reality, she could have died happily tonight.

She froze in her spot as she heard him utter the words. Since it was Valentines Day her French teacher was teaching his students how to speak the words of the holiday. I love you, be my Valentine, etc... She knew because her teacher made his entire class speak the words that she loathed over and over again. The evil bastard.

"Don ya hear me chere?" He read the shock on her face and smiled. "Ah love ya chere. Dat's why- why I don know how ta act round ya. Dat's why Remy don stay long around ya, ya make moi (me) crazy chere. Don ya have anyting ta say." The worry lines on his face intensified as he waited to hear something- anything from her. Deep in his heart he needed her to say she loved him back, but how could she? He wasn't as good a man as she deserved.

He looked down into her big gray eyes and felt the emotion pore out of her. His empathy, picked up on what she was feeling; anger, loathing, happiness, confusion and what he barely picked up on, love. The smile on his lips broadened.

**AN:**** Okay I know it was short, but this is all I could come up with. Let me know what you think. R&R my dears, R&R. - Jade.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**** Okay you guys. I know there is more in me for this story. I'm just not going to know if it's good or not until you tell me so. So, R&R lovees. **

**Chapter 3:**

Her eyes were wide and she couldn't move. '_What the hell did he say? I must be going crazy if I heard what I heard. He doesn't love me... Wait!' _She pushes away from him and walks across the room to the balcony doors.

_'He wants something, but what? Maybe his stupid father got in trouble with the assassins again? No, that can't be it. Wonder who he stole the necklace from…' _She opened the doors. She really needed the air, if she didn't get it she was going to pass out.

"Chere?" He walks over to the door across from her. He reaches out to touch her, but she pulls away. "Wat de matter? You don like it d'ya?"

She looks glances at him; she could see he was sad, but it didn't faze her. "So, who'd ya steal this from? Cause if someone's gonna come lookin for it, I don't wannit."

His expression went from sad to angry in a second flat. "I don steal it. Wat ya t'ink, Gambit a crimin…fool?"

"Well, ya have an infatuation with playin cards so you must be some sorta fool."

"Oh, dat's nice chere, really nice." He was fuming, the one nice thing he has ever done for a woman in his life and she thinks he stole it. Who does she think he is; a common criminal.

"Oh, please. What am ah supposed ta think? Ya ain't the kinda person who goes shoppin for someone ya don't know. Hell, even if ya did, it wouldn't be honest and from the heart."

He stepped back from her, he was hurt, truly hurt. He didn't know her, he didn't care about her? That was a bunch a bull shit if he never heard any.

She could see he was about to say something that would make her take it all back and have her apologize for being a bitch. "Like ya have a heart. Ah bet if someone hit ya in the chest it would echo a hollow, empty sound because you Remy Le beau don't have a heart." She threw the box over at him and stormed out of her room with him left in the dark completely dumbfounded.

_'What in de hell jus happened?'_ He thought. _'Wait, I was de one bein mad an she done turned it on moi. She a tricky petite diable (little devil). Remy gon get ha as soon as she calm down.'_ He jumped off the balcony and onto the ground with ease. He walked the grounds for a while watching.

She walked into the living room where Kitty and Lance waited to hear about what happened. They could see she was upset about something and Kitty tried to get it out of her, but she wouldn't budge as always.

Rogue figured the longer she waited the less likely it was she would have to be alone with him again in the near future. If she were with Kitty, Scott, Kurt, or even Jean he wouldn't dare to try anything.

_'What in the hell! Why? Why! Why! Why!_' The more she thought about it the more confused and angry she became. _'He's just here to use me. If that's the case just say so, I could respect that. I'd hate him anyways, but that doesn't matter. If he needs help he needs to go somewhere else! AAAHHH!' _

She sat in the comfortable arm chair by the window. She saw a dark blur in the corner of her eye and turned to search out the window. At first she shook it off, and then she saw it again. This time she completely turned herself towards the window. All she saw was two red glowing orbs out in the darkness.

_'Great, now I got a stalker. What the hell does he want now? Just go back to fucking New Orleans and leave me alone, you sicko.' _She seen the two ruby red orbs were locked onto her, she seemed to freeze in their line of sight.

Kitty rocked her gently until she tore her gaze from her Cajun voyeur."What Kitty!?" She said in a frustrated, angered tone that made Kitty take a step back.

"Like... I- I just wanted to know if you were like um, okay. But, I guess I'll leave you alone." Kitty was hurt, she didn't do anything wrong, but Rogue bit her head off anyway. Kitty grabbed Lance and headed for the door.

"Kitty?" She jumped up form her seat to follow her best friend and her boyfriend. By the time Rogue got to the hall, Kitty and Lance were gone; she must've walked Lance home to get some time away from her.

_'Great. Now I've gotta apologize to Kitty. She's gonna be upset all week if she wants and I'll be in the dog house. Stupid swamp rat! This is all his fault, if it weren't for him I wouldn't have snapped at poor Kitty and she wouldn't be mad at me!' _

Rogue absentmindedly walked back up the stairs to her bedroom. Her wrist ached and she desperately needed to sleep.

When she got into her room she took a shower, dressed and threw herself into her bed. On her nightstand was her mp3 player, she needed to listen to some music to distract her from her night time thoughts.

The music blared and she closed her eyes. The song changed to Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. Her mind was tired and it drifted to an old memory.

"**Okay, I want to hear it once more." A little girl with bright emerald eyes sat on a piano bench and began to play. The older woman on the couch watched at her daughter, her long dark brown locks curled at the ends and her face was framed with a shock white streak of hair cut into bangs. **

**The little girls' fingers stretched to reach the keys that were to far away. The older woman sat on the couch with her eyes closed, she had taught her daughter well. At the age of ten her daughter seemed to be a prodigy and she had only been playing for five years.**

**The little girls' eyes shined as she played her mothers' favorite sonata. All she had ever done was want to keep her mother happy so she learned to play the instrument and kept up with the lessons. She always played when her mother asked and that was all of the time. **

Remy stood hovering above her as she slowly slipped into twilight. She was now in the tween land of half awake and half asleep. She didn't realize that someone was there while she slept. She was able to open her eyes just a slit to see Kitty asleep in her bed just across from her.

Remy had frozen for a moment as she opened her eyes just a fraction of the way. When he seen she closed her eyes once she seen Kitty, he plopped onto her bed next to her making her jump out of her sleep.

She swung without looking and cracked him right in the eye.

"Merde." (Shit) He rubbed his eye.

She jumped out of her bed. She grabbed her robe to cover her bare arms and belly. She pulled it on and tied the sash angrily.

"What the hell are ya doin, gumbo?" She said in an angered but hushed tone.

He got up still rubbing his eye and looked over at Kitty; who was still sleeping. "Que le putain?" (What the fuck)

"You... you scared me. What the hell are ya doing sneakin into people's rooms while they're sleepin?"

"You t'ink dat you gonna get away wit dat conneries (crap) ya pulled b'fore?"

"What are ya talkin about? What crap? Ah didn't do anythin."

"So, you don remember flippin bein mad at moi. Ah was de one who was mad. You de one who was sayin I'ma t'eif. If I buy ya some'ting it won be stolen." He hissed as he leaned in to whisper into her ear.

She crossed her arms over her chest and began to tap her foot. He took a step towards her and she directed her vision towards the Mudvayne poster on her wall. "Chere?"(Darling) He got as close to her as possible. His gloved hand cupped her face and brought her vision back to him. "Cheri?" (Darling- to a loved one)

He looked deep into her deep gray eyes. The expressive eyes that were his to obsess over, to love. He didn't know why people thought that her gray eyes were dull and boring; he thought they were deep, passionate and full of emotion; unlike Rogue herself.

Her beautiful eyes immersed him into their charcoal gray waters. He saw the pain, frustration and anger engraved throughout them. He could see her beauty, her true beauty and it made his heart pound. He had questions, so many questions, but for now... he just wanted to hold her.

He wrapped his arms around her. He was so much bigger than her he could nearly cover her entire body with his own. She was cradled into his chest so tightly that it was comforting. She had never been so close to anyone in her life. There was no space in between them; there was just him and her, no boundaries. It was just them.

**AN****: Sorry this chapter took so long. I just kept getting distracted. Hope you guys liked it let me know if you do or if you don't. R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN****: I'm having the ultimate case of writers block for some reason. I have some ideas, but they won't come out right for some reason. So, I am sorry it's taking so long. R&R my dear readers.**

**Chapter 4****:**

_This... this... I don't want it to end. _She thought as he held her so close she could feel his heart beat through her own chest.

She closed her eyes._ Why do I let him do this to me? _Her heart sang a most joyous song when he held her so tight. _Don't let go._ She felt he was about to pull away. _Please, don't let go._

He let his grip go enough to look down on her sad face. He took her by the hand and led her out of the room. He towed her into the library, knowing no one would be there at that time of night. "I wan answers. Non I need de answers."

She sat in a chair and looked back up at him. "Bout what?"

"You know. Chere, deres all de tings. Like what's goin on wit ya." Rogue forced back a smile, Remy was kind of starting to sound like Kitty, or was it the fact that she was tired and hearing things.

"Ah don't know. Its jus... everything is piling up on me."

"So, ya just gon kill ya self?" He asked and Rogue could see the fear and anger in his beautiful red eyes.

"No, ah... Ah wasn't gonna kill myself. It's jus, ah... ah. Ah'm just an idiot!"

"What de hell you talkin about. You ain't no idiot, Chere."

"It was a stupid thought and me bein an idiot…ah followed through. Once ah did it, ah regretted it."

"So, why you do it?" He had pure curiosity written all over his face, she could tell.

She had no answer for him. "Ah don't know what ta tell ya. Ah don't know the answer myself."

"Ya could jus tell me what you was t'inkin about."

She folded her hands in her lap and looked down intently at them. "Ah, wasn't." She looked up into his searing red eyes. "Ah wanted somethin ah could control. Jus one little thing. Figures ah'd pick the messiest one."

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Don't look at me like that!"

"Chere, Remy not lookin at ya like notin."

"Sure, liar!"

"Why ya always gotta yell at Remy, han?"

"Well, if Remy wasn't suck a liar Rogue... ah mean ah wouldn't yell at ya."

"Chere Remy jus wonda why ya don't finish?"

"Jus trying not ta get in trouble, huh?" He just shook his head and didn't answer her verbally.

"When ah was younger..." She looked off into the distance and not anywhere in his direction. "Ah used ta do it. Ah was alone an ah jus wanted to be in control of something. Then it was my body lettin me down, ah didn't know ah was a mutant. I had dozens of doctor's appointments a month; no one knew what was wrong with me."

"Chere, Remy know it a privilege dat ya talkin bout ya past, but..." She cut him off.

"Ah was getting there."

"Oh, sorry Mon amour." (Love)

"Like ah was sayin. Ah, didn't know why this was happenin ta me. Nobody had any answers and ah felt sanity slipping. Ah was maybe eleven or twelve. My mama... ah... ah mean Irene had her accident and she couldn't see anymore at all. And there was the"... She made air quotes "skin disorders that plagued my existence."

He sat down in a chair close to her and took her hand into his.

"Nothing was good, ah was little an stupid. Ah didn't realize what could happen or how troubled ya need to be ta do something like that. Ah didn't realize ah had problems that bad. Ah was jus a kid. Ah didn't know."

She looked down at the shiny wood floor and said "Ah guess ah shoulda went ta talk ta somebody when ah realized where my head went. Another stupid move."

"Non, Chere. Sometimes we wan de darkness. It be easier den getting wat ya need in de first place."

She looked up in shock. "When the hell did ya become doctor Phil?"

"Remy understand de darkness Chere. It a nice place ta hide."

He seen her face drop and it made his heart plummet to the bottom of his stomach.

She felt his eyes on her. Since he arrived it became a sixth sense of hers. "Stop lookin at me." She looked deep into his sad eyes. "What?"

"Why ya do it dis time, Chere?"

"Ah... ah'm not really sure anymore." She stood from her seat. "It was all clear this mornin. Then ya come here and everythin gets all fuzzy."

She saw a twinkle in his eye and she smiled. "Why ya always gotta make me lose my train a thought. Is it ya mission in life?"

A sweet crooked grin graced his handsome face and made her heart skip a few beats. "An when ya do that." She had a sweet little grin on her face. "Ah can't be mad at ya and then ya jus flash a smile an ya outta trouble."

He let out a little laugh then suppressed it. "What ya talkin bout Chere?" He broadly smiled and winked at her.

"Exactly that. Ya can't do that, it ain't fair ta the resta us mortals."

"What ya talkin bout chere; mortals?"

"Nobody looks like ya do. An it ain't fair that with a sly grin ya get all ya want. Not the resta us."

This time he laughed out loud at what she said. "Like a god, chere?"

"Now don't go an get all cocky on me. Ah didn't mean ta bloat ya ego."

"Non, non chere. Ya said what ya meant an ya meant dat Remy look like a Greek god."

"Liar ah didn't say that." She tried to say it without laughing, but she giggled through the entire sentence.

He rushed her. Within seconds she was in his arms being held tightly to his chest once again. Not that it felt bad, it was just her being uncomfortable being that close to another person. She wiggled out of his grip and sat back down in her chair.

"Why ya runnin away from me chere. Remy jus wan a hug from his chere, dats all."

"Ah need ta get some sleep." She quickly walked out of the library, into the hall, and made her way to her bedroom.

She opened the door into the dark room. Kitty flicked on the lights. As Rogue shielded her eyes from the bright bedroom light Kitty began to question her. "Where have you like been?"

"Um... uh"

"Rogue, were you with Gambit?"

"No, ah... ah had ta finish up some homework... and..."

"You are so a liar!" As Kitty said it in walked Remy.

"Chere, ah... Oh, petite. Wat ya doin up? Don ya have ta wake up early in de mornin?"

"No! What the hell are you like doing in our bedroom? You totally barged in without knocking."

"Non, petite. Remy jus tryin ta talk ta de chere. Remy gotta question de chere need ta answer."

"Can it wait til the morning? We need our beauty sleep." Rogue snickered and Remy laughed.

"Vous aimer moi, oui chere?" (you love me, yes darling)

"Shut up! Wait, no!"

"What are you guys like talking about?"

Remy's eyes warmed and darkened."Oui tu vi!" (yes you do)

"No I don't!" She stepped closer to him glaring at him with the death stare.

"IL n'y aucun moyen de nier la verite." (There's no denying the truth) He smirked.

"Shut the hell up ya swamp rat! You don't know anything."

"Oh, come on chere. Ya know ya do."

"You're an ass. Go away, get outta my room." Rogue was flustered, _how did he know?_

He smiled and winked at Kitty as he turned and walked out the door and she got the idea. "So, what happened?"

"Not now Kitt."

"What happened? What's the matter? What's going on with you two? Hello, why don't you answer me?"

"Kitty ah..." She put her head down "ah'm not in the mood ta talk about it."

"Why? Can you just like, ya know talk to me."

"Kitty ah"

"No, come on Rogue. I am like totally your bff and you don't want to talk about a boy with me. Come on!"

"Kitty shut up!"

"No seriously, what did he get you?"

"What are ya talking about?"

"No way! He had the nerve to come on Valentines Day and not bring you a gift. I am so going to kick his butt, where are his manners?"

"Kitty, he did. Jus... jus, never mind."

"What did he get you?"

She thought quickly. "Candy."

"That's it. He is so cheap."

"No he's not. Ah'll let ya know it was an expensive gift."

"What? Was the candy made out of like gold? Come on he is so cheap, it was just candy."

"Kitty!"

"No. D'you know what Lance got me? Huh?" Rogue shook her head no. "He bought me candy" she began to count on her fingers. "Roses, perfume and a beautiful necklace. All he gave you was stupid candy."

"That's because you got Lance whipped. He's Kitty's love slave. He'll do anything as long as you ask and give em a kiss."

"No, I only have to kiss him after." Both girls laughed uncontrollably at Kitty's last statement.

"He got me a necklace, not candy…an ah threw it at him."

"What did he do?"

"He lied ta me again."

"About what?"

"Why he's here. Why he even bothered ta get me that stupid..."

"Hey!" Kitty stood up for him "He got you the gift, right? Oh my god, what does it look like? What is it? Oh my god… how big is it?" Kitty was standing on her bed now with wide eyes dreaming of the gift Gambit could have bought Rogue.

"Kitty. Ah barely got ta look at it."

"Oh." Kitty frowned and sat down on the bed.

Rogue looked out of the balcony doors into the darkness and saw the glowing red orbs she had saw earlier and knew he was watching.

She lied. She knew exactly what it looked like. A big beautiful emerald with small diamonds snaking around the bottom. It was the most beautiful thing she ever saw, compared to all the jewelry she had ever seen and all the handsome men to give it, it was from _her Remy_ and he gave her _her emerald_.

_Why does he have to do this to me. He got me the perfect present and he... he loves me. No, this can't be happening. Oh, god it can't be. Do I love him, too?_

**AN**** Okay guys. We got Rogue beginning to admit her true feelings for our Mr. Le beau. Oh, Romy-ness you gotta love it. In the next chapter who knows what will happen with our two crazy southerners. R&R my dear readers. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN****: Hey guys here's the next chap. I've been trying to get it up, but between writers block and two other stories I've been going pretty slow, so SORRY! :'(**

**Chapter 5****:**

"So... where were you two?"

"Talkin'. He had a few questions."

"About what? You should be the one asking the questions."

"Not really. He caught me doin something ah shouldn't have done."

"Oh, what?"

"Huh?"

"Like duh. What did he see you doing?"

Guilt made her look away from Kitty's inquisitive blue eyes. "Nothin ya wanna know." Kitty's eyes widened in horror of the thought. "Trust me ya don't wanna know."

"Uh-oh. I bet he totally caught you changing." Kitty couldn't help but giggle.

"Yea, in all my glory."

"Oh wow"...

"Yea."

"Did he like what he'd seen?"

"Kitt!" Rogues eyes were wide with surprise and shock. _What the hell?_

"Did he say anything? You were completely naked, right? What did he say?" She was so excited she nearly squealed out her questions.

"Kitt. Come on."

"Why?" Her eyes widened in excitement. "Oh my god, WHAT DID HE SAY!?"

She couldn't help but laugh at her friend. Her first real laugh all day. "Why would ya wanna know? You're sick."

"Oh, come on Rogue. He is a boy and he saw you, a girl naked. He would've said something."

"Kitt, he just stood there with his mouth hanging open. That's it."

"I bet he was in love. Seeing Roguey-poo all naked and stuff. Did he need to take a bathroom break?"

"Kitt! Holy shit." She giggled through her comment and threw a pillow at Kitty, totally blindsided by what she said. "Ah'm gonna catch up on some sleep Kit, you obviously need to."

-Next Morning- The 15th-

"Morning schwester." (sister)

"G'mornin." Her brows pulled together when she saw Kurt smiling a big, creepy smile at her. "What ya smilin at?"

"Nothing.

"G'mornin Chere."

She froze where she stood as she heard Logan's deep voice behind her. "I found some gumbo on the grounds last night when I was doin my rounds. Ya got something ta tell me kid?"

"Uh, Logan... ah. Um..."

"Remy came ta see de Chere Hier ete la Saint-Valentin. (Yesterday was Valentines day) An Remy needed to see his Chere"

"Yea sure bub. Leave the kid alone or I'll show ya why ya should." Rogue couldn't help but smile at his threat.

"Um, yea Logan. He jus came ta see me an he's gonna go, right Remy?"

"Non." Her eyes widened in horror. "Remy gon stay fa a while."

"What?!"

"Whats de matter Chere? Ya don wan Remy ta stay, Remy know ya miss em."

"Sure, like ah would."

"Ya didn't act like dat las night."

"Like what?"

"Like ya don miss me Chere. Your Remy."

"Good morning gam... Gambit, like when did you get here? Ohmygod"

"Ya remember las night petite."

"Oh. duh. I totally forgot that I like saw you." She let out a nervous laugh. Her big blue eyes buldged as she looked over at Wolverine.

"You too half pint?"

"Well..."

"Logan ya actin like the prof didn't know that he's here. He knows when anyone comes in this house."

"She's right Logan, I knew. Mr. Le beau's intentions were honorable so I seen no need to inform you of his presence. I should have anyway, I'm sorry Logan."

"Rogue?"

She turns to him with wide eyes. "Yes prof?"

"I would like to see you in my office when you're done with your breakfast." Her throat tightened and cut off any way of verbally responding, so she nodded.

The kitchen cleared out as everyone went their own ways to start their weekends. Shock was still embedded on Rogues face and Remy read it in a second. "Chere wats de problem?"

"He knows!" she hissed.

"Wat? Who? Chere wat ya talkin bout?"

"The prof. He knows. Ah... ah…" She trailed off and her face fell. "What is he gonna do?"

"Bout what ya did?"

"YES!"

"Don worry Chere, he don..."

"He's gonna think ah'm crazy! Probably gon throw me in a crazy hosp..."

"He don know. Chere..." He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her hair. "He don know."

"What if he does?" Tears began to form in her eyes. Seeing her like this made him want to hurt something. He didn't know what to do, he wanted to hold her and shield her from the professor. He wanted to pick her up and take her away from this place, but he knew if he tried to take her away Wolverine would kill him.

"Remy, what am ah gonna... how, if he doesn't know, am ah gonna hide it from him."

"Chere, ya wan me ta go wit ya."

"NO! No ya can't, if ya do. He... could read ya mind an he can find out. So, no!"

"Chere, if ya wan me..."

"No, no, no. Please jus stay away when ah... ah talk ta him."

"Chere?"

"No, ah can handle it. Ah can do it, don't! Don't worry."

"Rogue? I'm sorry to interrupt, but the professor would like to talk with you." Ororro couldn't help but smile at the two young ones. She could see by the way they looked at each other, she could tell it was more then a crush on both sides.

"Let go of my hand."

"Non."

"Jus let go, ah'm fine!"

"Chere..."

"No. Rem... ah... Thank you. Ah can do this, don't worry... ah jus wont think about it." She smiled up at him as they reached the tall oak door to the professors' office.

"Chere, Remy gon jus wait here, Kay?"

"No, ya gotta go. Ya act like a door stops his ability ta read ya mind."

He smiled his lopsided grim and she felt like her legs were going to give out on her. "Okay, here ah go." She knocked on the door...

**AN****: I know I'm evil. I had to stop it there, I wanna build the tension. Let me know what you guys think and I'm sorry I'm taking so long with the updates. Working on 3 stories at a time is hard work. R&R. =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN****: Hey you guys! Thanks for the reviews, those who review are very loved here. Okay we left off wondering what the professor wanted to talk about. Hum? Could a defensive gambit and a fragile Rogue get away unscathed? Well, R&R! Mwahahaha, I am an evil genius.**

**Chapter 6****:**

"Come in." Xavier sat behind his desk as he watched Rogue walk in.

"Hey, prof. What's up?" She felt like passing out, she was so nervous. A man who could read her mind and find out the dirty little secret she was trying to hide.

"Would you please sit down, I would like to discuss something with you."

She felt the lump in her throat rise and grow in mass._ Damn! _"Bout what professor?"

"It's a very delicate issue, as you know."

Her heart hammered against her ribcage. _Oh god, oh god!_ She didn't answer what came out of her mouth was more of a sound like. Fla-hu-nana.

He raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Are you alright? Rouge, sweetheart?"

"Yes, fine." Her eyes felt like they were going to melt in their sockets under his curious gaze.

"I know that..." He tries to say it carefully. "It's been difficult for you."

"Nah, no. No ah don't think its been."

"Rogue, it has been difficult. I know there's been lots of pressure and stress."

She sat silent and contemplated how she would explain it. _He's a psychic he should be easy to win over._ "I believe it would be best if we brought the others in on this."

Her heart stopped in horror._ All of em. Oh, my... Ah can't see straight._

She stood from her seat and was about to bolt out when the look on the professors' face changed to highly concerned.

"Sweet heart, are you alright?"

"Uh..."

"You look rather pale."

"Ah... no... it..." The world around her went black as she felt the floor come out from her.

There was a heavy thud on the ground as she fell. Hearing the muffled noise through the door Remy ran into the room ready to defend her to the professor when he saw her motionless body on the floor. "Chere?"

Remy gathered her unconscious body in his arms. Looking down on her like this scared him. _Why'd ya pass out? Come on Rogue wake up and answer me._ His strong arms shook her lightly hoping to revive her from her sleeping state. "Chere."

"Maybe I should call for Hank, to examine her."

"Non, she be alright."

The professor picked up the phone on his desk. The worry lines on his face were accentuated by the fear that had suddenly clouded his mind.

_Merde. (shit) No if doctor McCoy examines her he'll find... No he won't. I wont let him. _He watched as the professor leaned over his desk talking to Hank over the phone. _He's distracted, better go now._

In one fluid movement, he lifted her from the floor and ran to the door. He knew he was going to have an issue opening it, but within a matter of seconds he got it open. It took longer than he liked, but in no time he was running down the hall with her in his arms.

As he ran by all he got was...

"G..."

"Gam..."

"Rem..."

"Oh, sh..."

"What th..."

As he headed towards the front door he saw Kitty and called to her. "Petite can ya phase dis Cajun an his Chere?"

Looking confused and wide eyed Kitty nodded and phased the front door. "What's like going on?"

Not answering Remy just ran through the door with Rogue in his arms. Confused and excited, Kitty stuck her head through the door and watched as Remy ran off the schools property. All she could say was "WOW."

Scott strolled over to her. "Kitty, what was that about?"

"How romantic. That was so totally sweet."

"What?"

"None of the boys who live here are that romantic."

"Wasn't she passed out?"

"Maybe."

"Kitty, he kidnapped her again!"

"No, you can't call it kidnapping when she isn't a kid anymore."

"Fine whatever, adult napping."

"I totally doubt they call it that Scott."

"Kitty!"

"Leave them alone, they probably want some privacy."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, totally serious. She's a faker you know?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Like when some people come in the room to bother her she pretends to be asleep."

"Really."

"Like last week when you came to ask her to help you with the new recruits."

"She does this all the time then?"

"Well, you totally go bothering her when you need something, I so would too."

Scott's face scrunched up. How could they think of him that way, he was their leader and friend.

"Scott, you totally use us when you need something. We totally get tired of it, like you're the only one with a life."

He didn't know what to say, so he just stood there and looked as guilty as he felt hearing Kitty's revelation.

Getting as far away as he could from the manor Remy ran. He placed her down on the ground and broke into a forest green jaguar xf, something Rogue could appreciate and he knew it.

He gently laid her on top of the front passenger seat. _God you're beautiful. Now the only thing I got to worry about is the Wolverine._ He got into the drivers seat and began to undo the wires and twine them together to ignite the engine.

He liked this car. _Mental note for Remy: Remy gotta get him one of these._ He weaved in and out of traffic as they headed down towards the city. _Manhattan comment tu m'as manque. (how I have missed you)_

For a thief and a city boy he did miss being in the big city, any big city. Rogue began to stir in her sleep the light from the sun began to sear her closed eyes. As she put her arm up to block the sun from her eyes, she opened them to see the interior of a strange car.

"What the..." She jumped from her seat and scared him. The car swerved and he nearly crashed into a guard rail.

"Merde! Chere wat ya doin to dis ole Cajun?"

"What? Whose car is this Rem?"

"Well..."

"Why aren't we in the manor? What did ya do ya stupid swamp rat?!" She slapped his arm that he hissed in pain.

"Desole (sorry) Chere. Ya went an pass out on de floor in de professa's office. Wat was dis Cajun ta do, han?"

"Ah passed out?"

"Yea."

"What did the prof say? Shit, he must think... oh god ah don't wanna know what he thinks."

"Dats why Remy takin ya away Chere."

"WHAT! Wait, say that again."

"Remy gon get ya away fa a while Chere, dats all."

"That's all. Are ya kiddin me? Logan'll hunt ya down an gut ya this time. WHAT'S WRONG WITH YA, YA STUPID CAJUN! He's gonna kill you."

"No need ta call Remy names Chere. Ya gon hurt mon feelins."

"Yer an idiot Remy Le beau! Go back."

He didn't answer her, nor did he turn around. "Turn around!"

He pressed down on the accelerator harder. The force from the speed pushed her deeper into the back of the leather seat.

"Now! Gambit slow ya ass down before ya kill us."

"Ya hurt mon feelins Chere. Ya don trust Remy."

"No, not when ya drive like ya on Cops. Slow down!"

"Remy thought dats wat ya liked bout bein round him, it's dangerous."

"Nah, ah rather be alive thanks."

"Come on Chere. Remy'll slow down de car if ya admit it."

"Admit what!" He drove the car to close to the edge, if he messed up now they'd go right into the Hudson. Her eyes were wide with fear and her heart hammered in her chest. It wasn't the danger that made her heart race; it was her crazy gorgeous swamp rat.

"Dat ya feelin more den ya let on Chere, dat ya love dis ole Cajun."

He pressed the gas harder. She looked at the speedometer, the needle was reaching well past 90mph. "Ah don't. Slow down!"

He pressed harder. _Okay, I'm a little afraid. He jerks the wheel just slightly to the right we plunge to our deaths._ _If I tell him how I feel he goes left to safety. I think I prefer death._

"Jus slow down, please."

"Non, not til ya say it." He smiled that crooked sexy smile she loved. _Aw crap, why'd e have to go an do that._

"Ah don't!" He stomped down on the gas harder. Now they were going well into the hundreds. _I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. Never had issues with cars before, now I'll never get into another one again!_

"CHERE! Dis t'ing can't go any fasta, ya better say somethin good before Remy make de car swerve at dis speed."

She raised her feet from the floor of the car onto the seat. "Okay, okay stop it an ah'll tell ya."

"Non, ya be tellin Remy first."

At this time they had crossed over the bridge into Manhattan. They were only several minutes from Remy's ideal hideaway.

"Okay!" She panted and griped the arms of the seat tighter. "Ah... Remy ah... Holy shit look out!" He stomped on the breaks as hard as he could. They missed the car in front of them by millimeters. Both sat in the car completely quiet, eyes wide and hearts racing; each in love with the other even more especially since they were still alive.

"W... Why? Why'd ya do that?"

"Dat was an accident. Je suis desole aimer." ( I'm so sorry love)

"Ah thought we were gonna die."

"At least Remy die wit his ame soeur." (soul mate)

"Cut it out."

"Chere, don ya got somet'in ta tell ole Remy?"

"Yeah." She was quiet trying to put in together carefully in her head. "Ya need to keep a better eye on the road or ah'll never get in a car with ya again."

"Oui, Remy need ta be more careful with precieux cargo in de car." (precious)

She rolled her eyes, but restrained her self from slapping him. "Jus go."

He pulled up to the front of a very expensive looking hotel. "Jus wait here fa a moment Chere." He got out of the car and walked through the doors of the hotel.

Ten minutes later he walked out. He had a grin the size of Texas across his handsome face. He opened the car door and held out a hand for her to take. "What did ya do?"

"Jus follow mon lead Chere." He grabbed her hand and placed it into his looped and waiting arm ready to escort her inside the building.

"Welcome to the St. Regis hotel Mr. Le beau, Mrs. Le beau." A man in an expensive, tailored uniform greeted them. When the man in the bellhop uniform addressed her as Mrs. Le beau she flushed a rosy red on her cheeks even though it made her angry he told them she was his wife, in a way she loved it.

As the young man lead them up to their room Remy couldn't help but grin down at his _wife_. The look on her face was a mix of embarrassment and excited anger.

"Here is your room, sir, ma'am." Remy slipped the guy an undisclosed bill as he ushered Rogue into their Master suite.

It only had one bed.

**AN****: Okay you guys, it's getting late and I'm getting tired. What do ya think about the chapter. Let me know! R&R. It is much appreciated. XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7****:**

"Remy Le beau please tell me there's another bed in this suite."

"Ya t'ink Remy won behave himself, Chere?"

"If ah know the little ah know bout Remy, he always has an agenda. What ya tryin ta pull?"

"Non. Chere Remy only got respect fa ya."

"Ah never said that. Guilty conscience?"

He chuckled and gave her a glimpse of the awe striking smile of his. If he only knew what it did to her, she'd be screwed. "Never in my life Chere."

"Ya know ya just left the third person speak, right? Is that a sign of that conscience of yours working."

"Non, never."

"Liar." He reached over to caress her face. "Rem..." She pulled away before he could touch her.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" (what's wrong)

"Jus don't touch me." She watched as the pain spread across his face. "Please."

"Pourquoi?" (why)

"Ah..." She looked into his demonic eyes, she began melting when she felt the power of his stare. "Ah, can't think right when ya do that."

A smile grew on his face. "Moi. Ya serious Chere."

"Shut up ya stupid swam..." Remy wrapped his arms around her. Her mind began to swim at the thought of his touch.

_Don't kiss me please. I don't want to knock you out, I don't want anymore of you in my head. Just let me in, don't kiss me._

"Chere?"

"Hmm?"

"Does dis make it hard ta t'ink?"

"Um... no."

He leaned in closer to her face. "How bout dis?"

"UM!" Her heart stopped with a big thud, she could swear that he felt it when she saw his smile grow. "Ah... there's such a thing as personal space."

"Non. Not between us chere." He wasn't even an inch from her face and she began to tremble. "Ya cold Chere?"

"Ah... well. Ah'm... Ya need ta give me some space."

"Pourquoi?"

"Ah can't breathe." His smile widened as she thought quick. "Ya smell like a full ashtray."

His eyes widened._ Merde. (shit) Remy gotta take a shower._

"Je suis desole." (I'm sorry) He stepped away from her. "Remy was worried, so Remy pulled out mon (my) cigarettes."

"It's okay. We should head back ta the house, that's where ya can shower and change." _No, stupid me. I can't think of Remy in the shower. WOW! Just imagine..._

_His long muscled body... soapy water. Oh my... shit! No I can't think like that._ Remy watched as her facial expression changed from completely calm, to euphoric, to spastic, from one expression to the next in seconds.

_His six pack abs, the V of his hips and... I gotta stop that._ She shook herself, she couldn't think of Remy naked... at least not when they were in the same room face to face.

A flush crept onto her cheeks. He felt something deep down inside of him flip when he saw the color come to her cheeks. _What could be going on in my Chere's mind that she's blushing like that? _His eyes wandered from her face, to her neck, to the slight V of her shirt. _I should fix that. My Chere needs to show more skin. Mental note: Remy ya need to go and get the Chere some _different _clothes._

He let out a small laugh at his own thoughts. If he would have let his mind wander, there's no telling how he'd be alive in the morning, if his urges wanted to let him live. "Remy got dis room til Thursday. Dat's five days from now."

"Why'd ya do that? We can't stay here that long." _Long... Grrr. Stupid mind!_

"What ya talkin bout Chere?"

"The Professor..." He shrugged "LOGAN!" He shrugged again, she wanted to slap him then kiss where she hit him. "School, Ah got ta go to class ya know."

"Un instant." (one moment) He walked over to the side of the bed and picked up the phone. _He thinks he can charm the professor and Logan into letting me miss five days of school to spend them in a fancy hotel room, with one bed, with him. Ha! They better not._

"D'accord, merci." (okay, thanks) He hung up the phone. _Aw crap!_

"Chere?"

"Ha?"

"Remy talk ta de professeur."

"Okay?"

"He say dat as long as ya catch up on ya school work it be... ok."

"What?!" Her face grew white as the blood drained from it.

"Remy don think it was gon be dat easy. Shoulda asked b'for Remy kidnapped ya?"

"Ha, ha, ha. That ain't funny."

"Come on, Chere. Remy gon have ya ta himself fa five days."

"That's nice fa you. Ya sleepin in the bathtub."

"Non..." He wagged his finger at her like a disapproving adult. "Remy an de Chere gon share de bed."

"Okay, ah'll sleep in the tub."

"Ya afraid ta sleep in a bed wit me, Chere?" He stepped closer to her with every word. There was a lump rising in her throat, she felt like she was going to be sick, but the thought excited her.

"The prof. Wouldn't give in that easy, what'd ya say to em?"

"Dat Remy was gon take care a ya, dats all."

"Ha."

"Wat, ya t'ink Remy gon lie?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. To him, when she glared at him it sent a shiver down his spine. It drove him crazy.

"Depends fa what. If it's important ta ya, ya would."

"Why ya got ta t'ink like dat bout Remy?" He winked at her.

"Cause... jus cause."

"Chere, why don ya get in de shower an Remy gon bring ya some new clothes."

"No." She looked at him with semi-shock written all over her face._ Is he serious?_

"Why not, Chere?"

"Ah'm not the one smellin like something bad, that's you."

"Remy gon take one too, jus need ta get mon hands on some clothes."

"Like steal clothes?"

"Why ya always gotta t'ink de worst a Remy?"

"Well, ah'm sorry." He smiled triumphantly. "So what's ya plan?"

"Huh?" His eyes widened.

"Ta get the clothes we gonna wear."

"D'accord, ya got moi."

"Thought so."

To him he seen the slightest glint of disappointment in her eyes. "Jus don't get me anythin pink! He smiled wide at her, she got him.

"Go an take a shower, Remy bring in ya clothes when he get back, oui?" (yes)

"Bring em in where?" Her eyes narrowed as she saw the mischief shine in his eyes.

"De bathroom, aimer." (love)

"Yeah, like ah'm gonna let ya do that."

"Pourquoi? Chere, Remy not gon peek."

"Ya a guy an Ah don't believe a word ya jus said."

"So, den Remy leave dem out here fa ya ta get dem, oui?"

"You gonna be here?"

"Oui." He smiled.

"Ah ain't winnin this one am ah?" He shook his head. "Fine, leave em out here, ah'll come an get them."

"Oui, Chere. Remy love when ya tell him what ta do."

She rolled her eyes and shooed him from the room. Realization struck when it hit her._ He don't know my size. If he gets me clothes that have enough material to count as clothes…_She thought in horror.

She walked into the over sized bathroom. Seen the heart shaped whirlpool tub. "Aw how cute, ah'm surprised we don't have a circular bed with animal print sheets. Ah'm gonna kill him."

She stripped in the bathroom with the door unlocked. What would be the point of locking a door if he could unlock it within seconds anyways. The shower was three feet wide and three feet long. The glass was frosted, but the shape of the person could still be seen, just not clearly.

Remy walked down the hall. He had been through her things so many times he had all her sizes committed to memory. She was slender, but very curvy. She was Just Remy's type.

_Them clothes my Chere wears do her no justice. Remy'll fix that. _Remy bumped into a rich looking man, his hand quickly and carefully reached into his breast pocket and pulled out his wallet. "'Scuse moi." He was so practiced he took an engagement ring off a woman's finger without her even knowing it. He loved to watch the reaction when they finally realized they had _lost_ something. It was hilarious.

On his way out of the lobby he _bumped_ into seven other people, good thing for him it was crowded. On the street he _bumped_ into twelve more people. New York was an expensive place after all.

He walked into a unisex clothing boutique. He found himself some jeans, t-shirts, slacks, button downs, socks and two pairs of shoes. He walked over to the women's clothes and a sales girl came over to him.

"May I help you?" She looked down at his casual clothes, boots and a trench coat.

He looked into her eyes and worked his magic. "Oui. Lookin fa somet'in dat would look good on a joli femme." (beautiful woman)

The girl looked deep into his eyes with lust and awe. "Ya understand me mignon?" (pretty)

"Is it for your sister?" She twisted a lock of her hair around her index finger and bit her bottom lip.

"Non. No, it's fa my Chere."

"If you look over here, there are a bunch of cocktail dresses. Over here are some jeans, slacks, skirts, blouses and t-shirts."

"Merci petite." He walked over to the clothes. What did he want to see her in? He shied away from the bright and light colors, not wanting her to rip his head off. He seen a pink skirt and laughed. _No... I can't she's gonna kill me. Merde! Gotta do it._

He arrived back to their room. The scent that rushed him was intoxicating. It was her. He dropped the bags on the bed and walked over to the bathroom door. It was stronger.

He opened the door quietly. The scent smacked him in the face, he stood there drugged. Every bit of her turned his world on its head. Now her scent was drawing him closer to the shower door. He had to resist the urge to rip off his clothes and join her. Remy forced himself leave the bathroom.

He sat on the bed and threw himself back into its cushioning. _That close. I was that close to seeing... Merde! _He looked down at his pants. _You don't need to be thinking. _He looked back up to the ceiling.

"Remy." His heart stopped. _Please tell me… are there robes in the bathroom?_

He sat up and looked at her glistening skin. Her hair was soaked, but had started to come to life. There were waves and ringlets starting to form. He took in a deep breath. "Oui, Chere?"

"Ah'm havin a bad case a nudity. Can ah get the clothes?"

He just stared at her for a moment. Hair not done, make up not on, no clothes just a towel and nothing else.

"Oui tu etre? Here." (yes you are) He couldn't help but stare at her. He had never seen her like that, she looked absolutely beautiful. Underneath it all she was still drop dead gorgeous... and nervous.

Rogue grabbed the bag and headed back into the bathroom. She put it down on the counter, pulled out several shirts that were pretty nice. Under them there were jeans... dread hit as she checked the size. _How the hell does he know what size I am?_

There was a knock at the door. "Chere?" He gave her a moment and poked his head in.

"Remy?"

"Remy doubt ya gonna be comfortable in ya clothes wit out dese." He handed her a bigger bag than the ones he gave her before.

"What's this?"

"Ya gon figure it out, ya bright Chere."

He closed the door and she opened the bag. In the bedroom he heard her laughing, it was a bag full of underwear, all bras and panties chosen by Remy. The smile on his face grew every entertaining second.

She walked out of the room wearing a deep purple long sleeved shirt, blue jeans and socks. "What ya think?"

"Tres belle." (very beautiful) He looked down at her bare feet. "Where ya shoes?"

"Ya ain't getting me in them death traps, ah'll walk around in my bare feet."

"Remy gon take a shower, peek if ya like. When Remy get out we gon go out."

"Where?"

"Ya gon find out, jus wait. Like Remy said, peek if ya like." A flush rose in her cheeks once he uttered the words and she was tempted.

When Remy got out of the bathroom he had his towel wrapped low on his hips. His skin shimmered with droplets of water across his tanned skin. He seen what she was watching and winked.

"So Chere, did ya peek?"

She broke free from the spell that was a nearly naked Remy. "Like ya that good lookin." And he was, he so was. He looked though the bags and found an outfit. He ripped off his towel and threw it at her. She sat still as the towel blocked her view of him in all his naked glory. She really wished she had the balls to peek, but she didn't.

When he pulled the towel off her face, he greeted her with a frown. He was sad she didn't look, he really wanted her to. He wore a burgundy fitted t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. His outfit accentuated every ripple of muscle on his body and it made her heart hammer in her abused chest.

"Ya ready ta go Chere?" He smiled that crooked sexy smile and she needed to brace herself. What had she gotten herself into with the gorgeous Cajun.

**AN****: How'd ya like it? I put a LOT of humor in this, I think. If I didn't aw well, I tried. Lost of naked chaos, don't ya just love it? Romyness. R&R.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN****: I don't wanna be a chicken; I don't wanna be a duck... Oh, what happened to my mind? Thanks for the reviews, I love knowing what you guys think! *Hug* so, what was I saying again... Oh, yes. Here we go with some more Romy-ness. R&R! or else... I will cry. :'(**

**Chapter 8****:**

The city hummed with excitement of late afternoon and the promise of night. The orangey blue sky was accentuated by the tall skyscrapers.

Remy led Rogue through the crowded streets. The pushy New Yorkers nearly squashed her in between one another. She had been into the city several times before, she just never been there alone with him.

"Dis way Chere. It's not dat far from here." He had her hand in his as they walked into a secluded area of a not so popular street.

"Where are ya takin me Rem?"

"Somewhere where dis Cajun can be alone wit his Chere."

"Like?"

"You'll see."

"Ah don't like surprises."

"Dat's to bad Chere, Remy went through a lot ta do dis."

"Ah swear..."

"Don swear, it's not right."

"What?"

"When ya swear Remy gonna wanna hear ya do it again."

"Ah swear yer an idiot."

"Non. Remy meant de other swearin."

"Like me callin ya an ass."

"Remy love it when ya talk dirty." She raised a hand to her face as she laughed hysterically into it.

"We here Chere." They walked into a small restaurant lit with candles and dim lights. Her eyes widened in awe as she seen the beautiful tiny place.

"Reservations pour deux, for Le beau." The host directed them towards the terrace; he placed the menus on the table and looked Rogue over. Remy caught him and gave him a look that should have melted the mans skin off of his face.

A small smile fell upon her lips. He was jealous that the man looked at her and appreciated what he had seen. "So..." She giggled slightly.

The sky darkened to a light indigo and twinkle lights turned on. In the city these little twinkle lights were the stars. They rested against the purple velvet of the sky. "Wow..." She looked around. It was the most beautiful little place she had ever seen. This being her first date and all it was spectacular. Remy sure knew how to impress a girl.

"Ya like it?"

She bobbed her head. "Yes."

"Dat's good Chere. Ya wanna sit down?" He walked up to her, grabbed her by the hand, and led her to a chair. He pulled it out, waited for her to sit, and then pushed her in. He walked around the table and sat himself in his own seat.

He looked into her eyes. They glowed with the twinkle lights, she had always been beautiful to him, but now she was... lumineux. (luminous) "What ya starin at Cajun."

"Not'in, ya jus look..." He looked into her sparkling gray eyes. "tres magnifique." (very magnificent) She blushed from his words.

"Stop." She smiled while she said it.

"Ya like it, ya know it Chere." She rolled her eyes. "Ya know ya love dis Cajun."

"Ya so full a yaself." He reached across the table and took her hand. She was happy she was sitting, she wasn't sure her legs would've been able to support her. Remy fell into the abyss she had called eyes, being there he was effortless. Happier than he had been in a long time.

"Ya givin me a complex Cajun." She whispered to him in an all too sweet voice that made his heart melt like butter. Everything about her was addictive, he didn't know how he had been away for so long. He felt like gravity was pulling him to her, like he had no choice in the matter.

"Non... don feel like dat Chere. Remy jus can't help himself."

"May I take your order?"

"Oui... mon Chere gon have de chicken cordon bleu and moi gon have de beef bourguignon."

"How would you like it?"

"Medium rare. Merci." He brought his attention back to Rogue. "So, Chere..."

"Yes?" She laughed at the fact that he placed their orders without even acknowledging the waitress or anything else. He just watched her and it was unnerving.

"Ya like dis place?"

"It's really nice, how'd ya find it?"

"Remy was in de city dis one time an ran into dis place."

"So, ya bring all the girls here, huh?"

"Non, no Rem..."

"Don't..." She suppressed a laugh. "ah was jus kiddin. Someone got a mite defensive, anythin ya wanna tell me Remy Le beau?"

"Ya always t'ink bad bout dis Cajun. Wat Remy gonna do but protect his honor."

"Honor?" She raised an eyebrow. "If Remy would tell me the truth he wouldn't have ta get so defensive bout these things."

"What ya talkin bout Chere?"

"Fa one, what are ya doin here?"

"Come on..." He pushed back deeper into his seat and folded his hands behind his head.

"Answer the question."

"Cause Remy wanna see his Chere."

"After how long? When did ya get the sudden urge ta come an see me? It's been almost two..."

"What, Remy can't miss ya?" She froze where she sat. She didn't move, didn't blink, and didn't breathe. _Oh god. Why'd he have to say that?_ "Chere?"

"Um... ah guess ya can. It's not against the law or somethin."

"Wat, ya din't miss dis Cajun?"

"Can ah sub the word miss?"

"Oui."

"Ah noticed ya were non-existent fa a while, that's all."

"So ya noticed?" He asked with a sly smile and a wink.

"Yeah, when ah noticed only Kitty an Kurt were botherin me and a certain Cajun wasn't. It was only fa a second though."

"Ya wound me Chere." He grabbed his chest in moch pain. "Dat hurts jus fa a second?"

"Yes..." She looked over to the couple to her left. The man had his love in his arms as they kissed. "... when ya weren't there..." He followed her gaze. Envy slapped him in the face as he wished he could get that close, to kiss her that deeply...

"When ya noticed ya were alone?"

She didn't look at him. "Ah- huh." He reached for her hand, when his hand gently squeezed hers it brought her back to their reality. "Ah'm always alone."

"Not no more Chere."

Anger flashed in her mind. _He's gonna leave, he's gonna get me to love him. Then he's gonna leave._ "Fa how long?"

"Wat ya talkin bout Chere?"

"How long is this gonna last?"

"Wat ya mean Chere?"

"When ya gonna leave this time? In a week, a month, six months... A Year?"

"Pourquoi etre tu conversation aimer bien ca?" (why are you talking like that)

"Cause it's the truth. Ya say ah'm not alone, but ah really am. It's not like ya gonna be here forever." His eyes narrowed questioningly and he squeezed her hand tighter.

"Ya not alone!" He had fire in his voice. True determination; he wanted her to know he'd always be there for her, he wanted to always be there for her.

"If ya say so." She rolled her eyes and pulled her hand from his. "Ah'm not supposed ta be with anyone." She slammed her hands onto the table "Ah wish ah could. Ah wish ah could do what any other girl could..."

She stood up from her seat, in a knee jerk reaction Remy stood. He placed his gentle hands on her shoulders urging her to sit down. She seen the look on his face, he was pleading for her to sit and to talk to him like a rational adult and not a crazed psycho, even though he kind of liked it. He whispered. "Chere, please."

She sat quietly for a moment and whispered. "Ah'm not like any other girl, Remy. This can't work no matter how neither of us feels. Ah can't hold ya without bein paranoid, ah can't even do what girls my age have done fa years... ah can't kiss ya."

"Chere?" He grabbed hold of her hands and looked deep into her eyes. "None a dat matters..."

"Ya say that now. Ta be honest, ya…no all men have needs" She looked down at their gloved hands "Ah can't do nothin like that, ah'm not made for it, unless ya wanna die before ya can get anythin outta it."

Remy smiles weakly. "No other woman..." He tried to phrase the words right so she wouldn't castrate him. "Remy dreamed bout ya every night when he was en voyage." (away) He smiled and stared deeper into her drowning charcoal eyes. "Non femme could make Remy as happy as ya made em in his dreams."

"Liar" she swatted at his hands with no effort.

"Non, oui. In mon dreams... dere was not'in ta keep me away from ya. Dere was jus me, you and..." His smile broadened "De rappotrs sexuels." (love making) Her cheeks flushed bright scarlet as he mentioned how he dreamed of making love to her.

"Ya know that can't happen."

"Non, we can try, oui?"

"No..." She looked away to compose herself. "Ah don't wanna be a murderer."

"Den Remy gon die a happy death." He achieved his goal; he made her smile even though he was deathly serious. That was his ideal way of going, he wanted to leave the world the way he came into it. He wouldn't be crying... well you never know he might, he smiled.

Rogue seen the smile grow on his face, it became almost cartoon like. "What in the world are ya thinking Cajun?"

"Bout how dying dat way would be de best way ta go. Don ya t'ink?"

"No, ah'd feel horrible." He smiled when he saw her full pouting frown. He just wanted to bite her bottom lip, it looked like delicious. _Another good way to die ,_he thought.

"Non, ya shouldn't Chere. Ya would deny a dying man his last wish."

"Well ya ain't dying."

"Ya won let Remy Chere. Remy's willin ta die right now."

"Ya need ta shut up. That ain't funny." She couldn't help her smile.

When the food arrived they joked, laughed and flirted throughout the meal. She was awe struck at how much more charming he was when he wanted to make her swoon. A violinist and a harpist played music in the tiny courtyard.

Remy extended his hand to her. "Ya wanna dance Chere?"

"No ah'm fine." Her mind lapsed to Cody, to the first time she used her powers…it was all because someone wanted to dance.

"Remy don take non fa an answer Chere, ya know dat." He pulled her up from her chair, they walked over to the wide dance floor. She was nervous, on the verge of a panic attack.

"Ya know how ta dance Chere?"

"Yeah, but ah haven't..." He spun her around and held her tight to his body and the anxiety began to lessen.

Their bodies swayed to the music. He spun her and lifted her from the ground. His hands were firm around her waist, and of course being Remy his left hand did roam a bit. When his hand reached the top of her hip she smiled, when it kept going until it reached her high, round, firm behind she laughed out loud into his ear.

Remy wanted to get a _hold_ on things and he knew that her being so nervous about being close to him, it would be something to remember. When he squeezed her _cheek_ out of reaction she gripped him tighter, nearly strangling him.

He whispered for her to do it again and his breath tickled her ear and she inwardly wished she could throw him onto the table and have her way with him. _God, I'm starting to think like a man._

Both his hands roamed up her back as he took in every inch of her that he could in public. "Chere?"

"Huh?" Her eyes were closed as he rocked their bodies left and right as they swayed to the music.

"Go inta mon breast pocket, somet'in in dere belongs ta ya." She moved barely a breath away as she slid her hand into his pocket.

She pulled out the tiny red box. "Remy, ah..."

"Don worry Chere, Remy didn't steal dis one. He bought it, it was legit an everyt'in." She leaned her head forwards as the box top creaked open. The beautiful emerald with its little diamond friends still there, still the same.

"Why'd ya do...?"

"Cause... jus cause." She frowned and looked down, away from him so he lifted her chin in order to look into her eyes.

"Because what?"

"Remy love ya Chere. He always has."

"That's good to know ah guess."

"Wat ya mean ah guess?"

"Ya makin it seem like my power is all in my head, ah can't love ya." Her voice became small and soft before she spoke again. "Ah want to."

"Den jus love me Chere, its dat simple."

"No, it's more complicated than that. Like with Kitty and Lance, and Scott and Jean…this… it's hard. It makes em crazy."

"Well good t'in we ain't dem, right?" Her face said it all. She felt the tears forming in her eyes, they were about to flow over. "Don ya cry Chere. Remy don wanna make ya cry."

"No... It's... ah'm... aw god." She buried her face into his chest. "Ah love ya Remy Le beau."

"It's good ta hear Chere, very good ta hear. Remy love ya more den ya know. Ya ready ta go back Chere?"

"Ah'm not ready ta go home yet." She wrapped her arms tighter around him. She finally admitted it. _I love him._

"Remy don mean back ta de house" He looked down at her, his smile joyous. "Non, Remy still got four days all alone wit ya. Remy ain't gonna give dat up easily. Let's go back ta de room; Remy got a lot planned fa dis week."

"Oh, joy." She rolled her eyes and squeezed him even tighter. He walked back to the waitress and paid him. Remy walked back to the dance floor grabbed Rogues hand and went back to the hotel.

When they arrived into their room Remy walked over to a bag on the floor. He pulled out a black sheer long sleeved nightgown. He handed it over to her. It wasn't revealing, but she was nervous about him seeing her in it, for her it showed too much.

Remy walked over to another bag on the floor and pulled out a pair of blood red pajama bottoms. He began to slip out of his clothes and when he reached his boxers he pulled on his silky red pants.

Because of his chiseled body she couldn't remove her eyes; they were glued to his every rippled muscle. Rogue became embarrassed, she didn't want to undress in front of him, so she nearly ran to the bathroom.

She looked at the sheer material like _thing_. _How in the hell do ya put this on?_ There was a knock on the door followed by, "Chere, why'd ya run like dat? Remy won't peek."

"Ah didn't run, ah strolled." Her eyes were wide as she tried to find a way into the contraption. She turned it around and flipped it until she thought that she saw the right way into it.

She looked into the mirror at the nightgown. It didn't look bad on her but she wasn't comfortable in it, it was so light that she felt naked. Remy opened the door to see her in the beautiful gown, it showed off all that she had that he wanted to see and still left her the mystery that he loved.

He walked over to her, his jaw hung open at the sight of her. "Mon dieu!" (my god) He wrapped his arms around her and she jumped nearly a foot off of the ground. The material was so thin, it felt like his warm hands were really exploring her body on their own with out any assistance.

"Ya ready fa lit, Chere?" (bed) She bobbed her head as her knees gave out. The smile on his face was bashful; for the first time since she had known him he was shy and felt awkward, and not vice versa. He lifted her from the ground and carried her to their bed.

Remy laid her down he placed a kiss on her hair. "Bonne nuit ma cherie." (goodnight sweetheart) He walked around the bed and lay in the spot next to her; he molded his body to hers. "Fais de beaux reves." (sweet dreams)

**AN****: Sorry it took so long, I jot slammed with this cold the other day and haven't been feeling so hot. So what do you think? R&R.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN****: I know it's taking me so long with this story, all I can hope is that it's been worth the wait. Remember I NO SPEAKY FRENCH! R&R please.**

**Chapter 9****:**

She drifted to sleep in his warm arms...

_-dream-_

_He kissed her lips and her heart pounded wildly. He climbed on top her, the heat of his body was radiating towards hers. He ran his hands over her bare face, his fingers rested on her lips._

"_Fais-moi l'amour" (make love to me). His voice was husky and sensual and made her melt like butter. _

_She whispered, "Je t'aime" (I love you). His lips found hers as he made his way in between her legs with his hips, she responded by wrapping them around him._

_His lips traveled from hers, to her neck, collar bone and chest._ Hearing a slight moan escape her lips Remy lifted himself from his position next to her on the bed and smiled, he had a feeling she was dreaming of him. He laid himself back down at her side and kissed through the thin material at her shoulder. "Bonne nuit mon amour" (Goodnight my love).

He thought to himself._ Guess she listened when I told her to have sweet dreams._ He chuckled in low by her ear.

_She bit down on his shoulder as he kept with his sensual assault. Her eyes began to roll as his lips explored every inch of skin. He stopped at her bellybutton, his tongue dipped inside and she giggled. _

_This was good. She had never __**dreamed**__ of anything like this especially with him, her first love. He pulled himself back to her eye level; he kissed her nose, chin, cheeks, forehead and her soft luscious lips again and again._

_Her hands coasted over his muscles and up to the back of his neck, where her fingers journeyed further north and lost themselves in his chestnut hair. She didn't want this feeling to ever end, she'd die without it._

"Chere?" He smiled down at his sleeping love. "Chere?" He placed his hand on her arm and gently rocked her awake. Her eyes opened and she smiled. His heart melted as he seen the rare smile that made his heart stop. "G'mornin Chere."

"Mornin, what time is it?" He leaned in towards her, the urge was so strong. He wanted-no needed to kiss her.

She jerked backward and hit the headboard. Remy smiled as she rubbed the sore spot. "Don't matter Chere."

"Rem... ah... what were ya doin? Ya know ya can't..." He held his gloved finger on her lips.

"Shhh. Chere, Remy jus... he slipped. Sorry." His scent was overwhelming her. The spicy musk that was all his own flooded her nostrils. As he slid closer, her heart slowed and sped up as he laid his hand on her thigh.

"Remy ah..." He crept closer to her; she could see the passion burning in his Crimson eyes. She would love to kiss him, to touch him, but it was impossible. Not that she didn't want to, it was exactly what she wanted, him. "A girl could use some personal space."

When he only got closer her eyes widened with fear and excitement. The boy didn't understand boundaries and it was okay with her. "Remy jus wanna be close ta ya Chere, is dat a bat t'in?" She shook her head, it wasn't bad, but it was dangerous.

"Rem... ah..." He was pressing against her now and she could feel his heart pounding. She reached her hands into his wild mane and brushed it from his face. She wrapped her knees around his narrow hips as he began to position himself more comfortably.

It was fast, faster than she expected. She flung him onto the mattress as she straddled him. His smile grew into a full out grin, he loved what she did. He didn't expect it, but he liked it.

"Quelqu'un est vif cet matin" (Someone's frisky this morning). She jumped off of him and the bed in one bound. She grabbed two bags off the floor by the windows and sprinted off to the bathroom. "Chere, what did Remy do wrong?"

She stood in front of the bathroom door for a moment to calm her raging hormones, why did he always have to do this to her? She turned on the shower water and pulled the nightgown off, she knew he couldn't see through walls, but he was Remy Le beau.

As she stepped in the shower she was careful at how she positioned her body. She didn't care if he seen her butt, she cared about him seeing anything else. After she toweled off and had underwear on she wasn't as concerned about him looking anymore, especially after that nightgown. That thing barely had any solid material on it for her to hide anything.

There was a knock on the door. "Chere?" She refused to answer him after the crap he pulled. "Ya don answer me, Remy gon come in."

"Don't you threaten me!" She was so angry she began to yell through the door. On the other side he grinned over at the waiter entering the room with a cart full of food.

"Problems with the misses?" The man asked as he placed the covered plated on the table.

"She jus a bit mad at me, dat's all." She walks out of the bathroom fully dressed arms crossed over her chest, looking like she was about to tap her foot in irritation. "Breakfast Chere?" He directed her vision to the table with his hand.

"No, ah'm fine." She sat on the bed pulling on her shoes.

"Ya dat mad at moi? Ya gonna leave Remy in our room all by himself?" He began to pout realizing that's exactly what she had in mind.

She stood once she got her other shoe on and grabbed the sweater he had bought for her. She yanked the sweater over her black shirt and walked out the room and slammed the door. "I guess she's a tad bit madder than you thought, sir."

Remy smiled at the man, handed him a tip and plopped on the bed. "Guess so homme."

She quickly walked out of the lobby and hit the streets. She passed obliviously happy people and wanted to push them in front of a bus or more likely a cab. Happy couples holding hands, kissing and fawning over each other. _Oh, look there's a bus... and there's a cab. What luck. Push em, push em now! Ha ha ha ha ha! Mwaha ha ha! God I need to see a psychotherapist._

She walked into a small diner that no one would really notice if they weren't looking for it. She sat on a stool at the counter. "Can I help you honey?"

"Um, yeah. Let me get some French toast and bacon." The woman wrote it down on her pad a another voice inquired.

"Do ya have home made hash browns?" The woman looked up.

"If you'd give me a moment I'll get right to ya sugar." She smiled at him.

"Non, ah'm wit her." The woman's smile fell and she nodded.

"We do, you want me to get you a menu?" He nodded as she walked off to the hostess post and grabbed a menu.

He looked it over for a moment. "Lemme get de southern hash with bacon an eggs." The woman nodded and walked off to place the order. "Chere?" She didn't acknowledge him. "Remy jus... Will ya look at me?"

"No!" He felt a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. She busied herself with her paper napkin.

"Ya know. Remy t'ink de hotel has French toast an bacon, Chere." She took a sip of her cocoa the waitress placed in front of her. "Chere! Mon dieu, will ya jus look at me!" (My god). She turned and glared at him with eyes full of anger.

"What! Ah didn't ask to come here with ya. Ah didn't ask ya to come back to New York. Ah didn't ask fa YA!"

He let the sly smile she loved grace his smug face. _Stupid sexy Cajun! Stop smilin at me... please. _"Ya really mad at dis Cajun? Lookin at his Chere it's hard ta control himself. Remy sorry aimer" (Love).

"I jus wanna go home. I'll explain everything to the prof an ah'll deal with it. You can go back home." Her eyes were cold and he knew she was blocking him out.

"Non! Ya not leavin and neither is Remy." She stood to walk out as he grabbed her by the elbow. He whispered. "Ya really willin ta go through all dat over Remy. Ya gonna put yaself through hell Chere? Remy jus wanna help ya an spend some time wit ya, dat's all."

She was quiet as she listened. "Between monsieur bleu and de loup, Remy got no time wit his Chere" (Mr. Blue and the wolf). She smiled and it was barely noticeable. "An de chaton (kitten/ kitty). Ya never gonna have no time fa me, ya never do."

He pulled her close to him by the counter; she looked down at his jacket and her hands touching it. "Ah don't know what to do anymore." He caught her by the chin and directed her face to his, his eyes ran over her solemn face. "Ah don't know what is wrong with me Remy." She looked away as his arms encircled her.

"Ya gon figure it out Chere, Remy know ya will." She blinked at him. "Hey... Rogue." His hand rubbed circles on her lower back. "Je t'aime (I love you). Ya need ta jus forget bout dem an everything else, jus concentrate on you Chere… et moi."

He got her to laugh as he ushered her back to her stool. "Ah don't know what to say about that. Ya so conceited Cajun, who said ah'm gonna be thinkin about you." She cocked an eyebrow as he brushed a stray lock of white hair from her porcelain face.

"LOOKING FOR A: R. Le bow." Remy turned around to see the bike messenger.

"Oui, je sius Remy Le beau. What ya got homme" (Yes... I am... man). The man handed over a small brown package. "Merci" (thanks).

"How did he know you were..."

Remy smiled "Dat's none a ya business Chere, it's Remy's."

"Here's your food sweetness." The waitress placed the plates on the counter and walked away.

After they finished their breakfast, Remy grabbed Rogue by the hand and lead her out of the diner to a couture clothing store. "Okay Chere, pick out a dress."

Her eyes widened. "What ya mean **a** **dress**!?" He smiled a crooked sexy smile.

"Ya need a dress fa where we goin tonight, Chere."

"What if ah say ah don't wear dresses?" She crossed her arms over her chest and shifted all her weight to her hip, a stance that he loved to watch her shift into.

"Then ya gonna be naked. Ya know maybe ya shouldn't pick a dress. Remy t'ink dat he'd prefer ta see ya naked Chere."

"Ah will if ya spend the rest a the day naked walkin down the streets a Manhattan." Remy was shocked and amused when she responded. Seeing the shock written all over his face she said "Ah'll pick a dress, okay."

"Is it gonna be slutty?"

"Hell no, ah'm gonna find a habit."

"What ya mean habit?"

"Ya know catholic boy..." He stared at the floor pondering the thought. "Remy ya gotta tell me ya know what a habit is." He thought on it harder now, it looked like he was going to give himself an aneurysm. "Rem..." she tried to hold back the laughter. "It's what the nun's wear."

Realizing he nearly jumped a foot from the floor. "Hell non! Remy rather ya wear a burlap sack." He pushed her in the direction of a clothing rack an she laughed hysterically.

He called over several women to help Rogue pick out a dress and every dress they picked made her nauseated just by looking at it. _PINK! Oh lord help me. What do these people think, do I look like Kitty, I would never wear a pink frilly ruffled dress. Oh god...what the hell is that? That looks like it's a mermaid skin. What the..._

"Wait!" The woman stopped dead in her tracks with the mermaid inspired dress. "Ah appreciate ya help ladies, but ah think ah'll find my own dress okay."

"Yes."

"That's fine."

"Okay..."

"Chere ya sure?"

She walked closer to him and whispered "Ah can't take lookin at anymore dresses that would be perfect for Kitty. Ah'll find my own." She walked off to the opposite side of the store and began to look through hundreds of **expensive, very expensive dresses**.

Half hour later and ten minutes worth of turning down one of the sales women Remy went to look for Rogue. He found her with the woman at the counter arguing about high heels. She was pro and Rogue was against.

"Hey there toilettes, what ya doin?" (ladies) He looked at both women's hands and saw one was holding flats and the other stilettos. "Why don ya get both Chere?"

She flashed him an icy glare. "Don't ya get inta this Remy Le beau!" The woman behind the counter looked over to him and with a slight nod she rung both pairs of shoes up along with the simple black dress she chose.

"So what it look like Chere?" She smiled coyly and walked off with the bag in hand as he paid.

"So where are we goin tonight?" He walked at a faster pace to catch up. That's all he seemed to be doing with her, playing catch up.

"Jus a little place Remy likes ta go to sometimes."

"An it needs a formal dress code?" She sped up.

"Yup." He walked into the lobby of the hotel.

She grabbed him by the arm. "What are ya gonna wear? Ah'm not gonna be a goof an wear a fancy cocktail dress when ya wearin jeans!"

He tucked her arm into his as he led the way to the elevators. Once they arrived in their room Rogue saw a black linen bag hanging off the bathroom door. _Is that a tux?_

She walked over to the door and grabbed it by the zipper when he caught her and wrapped his arms around hers so she couldn't unzip the bag. "Nosy."

"What's in there?" He lifted her from the ground and placed her down on the bed.

"If Remy can't know, neither can de Chere." She growled and he smiled. "Remy likes it when ya do dat Chere. Ya do it a lot better den de wolverine."

"Ha ha ha. Ya so funny." She rolled off the bed and landed on her feet.

"Ya better start getting ready Chere; we gotta be dere by six thirty an its five fifteen."

"All ah gotta do is throw on the damn dress, that's it." He pointed over to the top of the dresser, she walked up and found a bag filled to the brim with makeup, none of it hers; all brand new. In another bag there was a curling iron, mouse, and a bunch other hair products. He wanted her to look her best obviously.

"Ya better get ta work Chere." He smiled as she grabbed the bags and her dress and headed to the bathroom.

**AN****: Yea! I finished it. Be expecting plenty of romyness in the next chapters. What will her dress look like and is Remy Le beau gonna wear a tuxedo? What was in the package he received at the diner? Lost of questions and there will be plenty of answers when they're written. R&R please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Where will they go? That is the question, isn't it? Wonder what is going to happen when they get to where Remy is planning. R&R I hope you guys like it.**

**Chapter 10:**

She dumped the contents of the bags on the sink counter. There were pink lipsticks and blush and a small selection of reds. There was a large assortment of eye shadows and liners. From the contents of the other bag, there was the curling iron, hairspray, mousse, gel, clips and a whole mess of other things.

She hung her dress on the door. She walked back to the counter and plugged in the curling iron, she had an idea of what she was going to do to her hair. It would look like Remy had never seen it before, especially that it was longer than he had ever seen it before.

Remy sat in the room on the bed. He laughed quietly hearing the clattering from the bathroom; he knew she was inwardly cursing him. He walked over to his garment bag and pulled out a midnight black tuxedo. He wasn't the traditional kind of man so he didn't pick out a white shirt, it was a deep red wine color.

He tossed the clothes on the bed and began undressing. Once he was down to his underwear he walked to his dresser and pulled out a cologne bottle that was nearly empty. He sprayed his neck and wrists, four shots of the cologne he knew she loved on him, something about it working with his body chemistry.

He pulled out a white box that was five inches high and two wide. He pulled out a long necked blue bottle, he knew from being in her room that it was her favorite perfume and it worked so well with her, she smelled irresistible. The bad thing was that since it wasn't a real perfume it was rather hard to find, but he was Remy Le beau so he found it.

He knocked on the door. "Chere? Remy got somet'in fa you." She peeked her head out of the door, it had been twenty minutes already and she hadn't done anything.

"What?" He showed her the light blue bottle and her eyes widened. "How'd you... ah can't even find... you are such a damn spy ya know that?"

He smiled and handed her the bottle through the door. "Ya welcome mon amour" (my love).

She shut the door before he even processed the thought of pushing past it. In the bathroom she sat at the vanity and started to do her makeup, it was the one thing she knew she could finish in about four minutes, everything else she wasn't sure of.

She decided to skip the pink lipstick and went for a blood red color. Against her pale skin the ruby red lips popped along with the deep black eyeliner that was only on her top lids. In her reflection she thought to herself. _I did my makeup just like Marilyn Monroe, god what's wrong with me... It doesn't look bad though, I should wear red more often._

She unzipped the garment bag and pulled out a skin tight black cocktail dress. It had a bit of a Lolita feel about it, but that's what made Rogue fall in love with it. She walked over to a smaller bag from the store and pulled out a pair of nude pantyhose.

She slipped the nude stockings over the violet colored panties Remy had bought for her; she still wondered how he knew her size. _He musta been peeking into my underwear drawer, perv!_ She stepped into the dress, zipped it up and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

_Wow! I look like... is there a word for __**gahnmhysfss**__. I'll go with yipes, who is that. That sounds right. Who is that?_

Remy's voice roused her from her thoughts. "Chere, we gotta go soon. Fifteen minutes." She looked at her hair and it was the only thing off about the picture. She smiled and thought. _I might as well go for it._

She put some mousse in her hair and followed by using the curling iron. Hopefully fifteen minutes was long enough.

When she was on her last piece of hair Remy knocked on the door. "Chere ya almost done, we gotta be outta here in two minutes."

She yelled through the door. "Yeah, gimme twenty seconds." On the other side of the door there was silence. She released the tension from the arm of the curling iron and a spiral like wave fell from it and hit her shoulder.

She shook the waves loose in the mirror. She looked nice; really nice it was kind of odd to see for herself. There was a tap at the door, she took the perfume and sprayed it on her neck and collar bone and just behind her ears.

When she opened the bathroom door Remy sat on the bed in a dark black tux and a dark red button down facing the TV. Checking the stats to some game. She cleared her throat and he turned. He jumped as if he had gotten caught doing something bad.

When he turned and caught sight of her his mouth fell open as his eyes searched her from head to toe. She wore the black pumps he had picked out and this black dress that dipped low enough in the front to make him want to cry.

He had seen her without makeup before, but this was unreal. She stood there looking self conscious. He stood up and his trademark smile wiped away the shock from his face. In a low raspy tone that was all velvet he said "Mon dieu, Chere."

She had a bolero jacket to cover her arms and black satin gloves. "So what ya think Cajun?" He wrapped his arms around her and fought off the urge to throw her on the bed and have his way with her. _Like she'd mind._

"Like ya said, we gotta go." She smiled up at the appreciative of the look in his eyes.

"Un minute won hurt Chere." (a)

"Yes it will, ah wanna know where ya gonna take me Cajun." He smiled wider and kissed her hair.

"Ya right Chere, Remy can jus look at ya later." He grabbed her by the hand stood her in front of the closet door. He pulled out a dark green coat with a hood. He helped her in, the bottom of the coat would just barely touch the floor without the heels so he knew he got the right size.

She put her hands on her hips, slightly frustrated and slightly amused. He knew everything. He put on a darker version of his trench coat, grabbed her by the hand again and led her out the door.

For a few minutes they waited as one of the bellhops hailed a cab for them. She held his hand and annoyed him with questions. "Where are we goin? What are we gonna do? Why did we dress up like this? Why aren't ya answerin my questions?" And so on until the cab stopped in front of a very large building.

"Dat answer ya questions Chere?" He helped her out of the cab as she looked up at the beautiful building.

"Ya brought me... ya brought me to The Plaza, Rem they're using this as a residential building now."

"Remy know dat Chere. Jus follow me an smile." Her expression was confused as he pulled her into the building and he walked over to the information desk.

"What are ya doin Cajun?"

"Remy found out dat dere's a nice restaurant on de fifteenth floor, dat's where we goin."

"Huh?"

"Don't pain yaself wit t'ings ya don understand Chere, it jus gonna give ya a headache." She opened her mouth to yell at him when he placed his gloved fingers over her lips and kissed them. He smiled knowing she was taken aback by his little kiss.

He led her to the elevator and took it straight up to floor 15. The doors opened and revealed exactly what Remy had said, but better than 'A nice restaurant'. _Lies, this was a beautiful restaurant, it not nice. This is the kind of place rich people would get married in._

"Reservations under Le beau." The man looked at his schedule and led the way to their cozy table.

It was a darkened corner or the restaurant away from the other people there. There were candles all around their table giving it a special ambiance. They were seated and handed menus "A waiter will be here momentarily to take your order."

"Merci."

"Thank you." She looked over at Remy and asked "Why did ya take me here? Ah feel like ah gotta be on my best behavior."

He smiled and reached across the table for her hand. "Remy jus wanted ta see ya dressed up Chere."

Her eyes widened in a shocked amusement. "Yer an ass Le beau."

"Ah'm serious Chere, Remy jus wanna see ya all prettied up." He could see the anger flash across her face. "Not like ya ain't pretty in general mon amour" (my love), he said trying to save his skin.

"Sure."

"Don go an get mad at me Chere, Remy serious. Ya the most beautiful t'in he ever seen." He didn't realize the waiter walking up behind him as Rogue giggled with hysterical laughter. "What Chere, ya are. Dis ain't funny, ya de most beautiful woman in de world."

She just laughed harder when she saw the waiter trying not to laugh. When Remy saw her gaze wasn't directed at him he turned around to look at the man behind him. When he noticed that she was laughing about him apologizing and the waiter had conveniently walked up she just laughed harder and held onto the table so she didn't fall over.

"May I take your order sir?" He smiled broadly.

Remy looked at her gasping for air. "Oui..." he shook his head in disappointment. "Ah'll have de risotto with shrimp and zucchini and de mushroom veal marsala. Chere?"

"Can ah have" she breathed deep to calm her giggles "The eggplant and zucchini au gratin and the chicken with tallegio cheese and prosciutto."

They handed the menus over to the man as he asked "To drink?"

"De best red wine ya got here, homme."

"Yes sir."

When he was far enough she said "Ya know ah'm not old enough to drink."

He smiled. "Den dat'll be our little secret Chere. Plus ya don look underage."

"Doesn't mean that ah'm not. Remy, why'd ya drag me here, ah'm not the kinda girl who needs all this ya know that. Ah'm happy with a bacon cheese burger at a diner."

He held both her hands over the table. "Remy jus wanted ta do dis fa you Chere, ya deserve more den a diner." She flushed scarlet and smiled.

"After all that's happened in the past few days, ah jus still wonder... this is weird. Ah don't understand all this stuff ah'm not Kitty or Jean."

"If you were dem ah wouldn't want ya."

"How nice." She raised an eyebrow, but he squeezed her hands a little tighter.

"Ya don understand Chere. If you were like dem, dere wouldn't be anyt'in ah could respect about ya. For me respect another femme but mon tante Mattie is hard (my aunt). Ah respect ya Chere an ah love ya. Not many femmes can do dat; get me ta love an respect em. Ya got it all."

"Okay, so ah'm gonna ask you a question, okay?" He nodded. "Why'd ya really come back an don't lie ta me!"

"Fine. Remy wasn't gonna lie anyways." She rolled her eyes. "You."

"Wait, ah want ya to tell me why, so tell me."

"Chere ah did, it was you." She pulled her hands from his. "We been through dis a few times now Chere, why don ya believe me." She shrugged. "Remy would dream bout his Chere, he'd... ah'd miss ya. Never thought ah'd miss anyone dat much in mon life, but ah did. An, it was you."

She felt stupid and embarrassed, she did ask him for full honesty, but somewhere deep down she still felt like it was all lies. She sat still and quiet until he roused her from her thoughts. "Chere? Did ah scare ya? Ah know it sounds like a fou man is sayin dis" (crazy).

"No ah jus... didn't ya know. Ah didn't."

"Know?" He smiled and took her hands in his again. "All ya gotta do is ask, Remy'll tell ya Chere, as much as ya wan."

She smiled and squeezed his hand in response. "Your entrees." The waiter placed their food in front of them, she hadn't realized it had been that long already, almost an hour.

They ate mostly in quiet as they'd each burst out laughing watching the other trying to eat and not catch their clothes with their food. By the end of the meal she was having a genuinely good time allover again. The waiter came back with another plate.

"Did ya order somethin else Rem?" He smiled as the man placed the dish down. He got up and brought his chair next to hers and sat down.

"Chocolate soufflé. Ah know ya love chocolate Chere."

She smiled and picked up her spoon. "You try it first, who knows what's in there."

He cocked an eyebrow at her response and took her spoon. "Ah think ya a little drunk Chere." He dug a small hole into the soufflé held the piece in front of her mouth. She took the bait.

"Ummm. Ah thin ah am a little dunk, that's real real good." (slurring speech not spelling issues)

When they finished sharing the dessert they were ready to go. Remy called the waiter over and got the bill he shoved a credit card in the sleeve of the holder and took out a few bills from his pocket. When the man returned, Remy pulled his credit card out the sleeve and replaced it with three bills.

When Rogue stood up she nearly fell over to the side before Remy could grab her. He helped her into her jacket as she swayed.

When they reached the cold February air of the streets she slightly snapped out of her trance. She shivered and shook as he wrapped himself around her.

He walked across the street to an entrance to central park. He walked up to a man with a horse and buggy. "How much fa a ride homme?"

"Rem..."

"Fifty."

"Okay, Chere get in." She wasn't going to fight she was still a bit hammered. He helped her get in and followed her in suit. He sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head against him as yet another one of his romantic gestures left her dumbfounded and in awe.

"Remy Le beau yer such a romanic." (slur)

"An ya still drunk."

"Touché."

As they rode around central park it began to snow. It was almost fairy tale like and the snow was the best finish that could have happened. His romantic night in the city, they were alone and she couldn't kiss him. She wanted to kiss him so badly, but there was no way for it to happen without her hurting him and that was the last thing she wanted.

When the ride was over they hailed a cab back to the hotel. After they walked through the lobby, went up the elevator and walked into their room Rogue still had her hood on. Maybe it was the lights hurting her eyes or maybe she wanted to hide from him, hide the urge she felt to kiss him and never stop.

After he had already hung up his jacket, he turned to see her still in hers. He unbuttoned the coat and pulled it off of her. She pulled off the bolero jacket as he hung up her winter jacket. She plopped on the bed and he followed her but stooped before her.

"What's a matter Chere? Ya look sad."

"Ah am." She let herself fall backward on the bed. He got onto the bed and lay next to her.

"Why? Ya didn't have a good time?"

"Ah did, that's why." She turned away from him.

"Remy don understand Chere. How's dat a sad t'in?"

She sat up and looked at him face to face. "Ah wanna kiss ya, but ah can't. That's the sad thing bout tonight."

"Who said ya can't Chere? Ne... pas moi" (not me).

"Does a coma ring a bell, Rem ah don't wanna hurt ya."

"Oh... Ya know what'll really hurt dis ole Cajun."

She smiled. "What?"

"Havin ta fight the urge ta not kiss ya Chere, that hurts it really does."

She laughed. "Yer an idiot." She looked deep into his demonic eyes and felt herself giving in.

She leaned closer to him and he responded by pulling her as close to him as he could. She encircled his neck with her bare arms. Their faces were not even an inch from one another. He crushed his eager lips to hers as they both began to feel the pull of her powers.

After a few seconds she tried to push away from him, but he still held her tight. Within seconds of her trying to fight away from him he fell back limp.

She was afraid and her eyes were wide in panic. "Mon dieu! Remy! Non se reveiller! (wake up) Merde! (shit)"

**AN: Okay what'd ya think. I liked it; it felt right, Remy bringing her to a nice, secluded, romantic restaurant. That Cajun, he's better then most real boyfriends that's what I think. R&R please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN****: Okay! I know this has been taking so long to get going, but I finished my other Fic and will be working mostly on this one until I finish it and so on. It's to hard to write three fics at a time, especially since I get enthralled in one story more then the others. R&R Please, tell me what you think. As always reviewers are muy mucho (very much)-I think?) Loved!**

**Chapter 11****:**

Panic set in. She ran round the room trying to find something that might help. "Mon dieu, Rem!" She ran to the bathroom and began to fill the ice bucket with freezing water. She stood in front of him panicking, she never knew how the professor or Hank handled it when this happened, she'd usually run away to hide. She threw some of the cold water on him and paced like a mad woman.

_Mon dieu! Mon dieu! Mon dieu! What Rogue gonna do bout dis? Remy, oh non mon Remy. Wat'd Rogue do! Stupid Rogue, stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID!_

She saw him move slightly in the corner of her eye. _Remy?_ "Mon amour, tu bien?" (My love you alright) Remy groaned and reached to rub his head as she hovered above him.

"Chere, why Remy wet?" She sat on the bed besides him and let him lay his head in her lap.

"Je suis desole, amour. Rogue try ta push ya away from her, mais Remy won't let her." (I am so sorry, love... but)

Remy's smile broadened when he finally noticed she was talking in his accent. "Ya sound beaute talkin like dat, tres beaute." (Sexy... very sexy)

"Shut up bête!" (Stupid) She smiled and swatted at his arm playfully, he knew that all the worry and anxiety was gone from her, now that he was messing around.

About an hour later her Cajun accent died down to nothingness as she and Remy were getting ready for bed. While he was in the bathroom she swiped one of his t-shirts so she didn't have to wear a slinky nighty again.

When she exited the bathroom wearing his shirt and a pair of panties she nearly pissed herself at his expression. His jaw dropped and it wouldn't retract its self.

Inwardly she was hysterically laughing, but on the outside she wondered why he was so surprised. What she was wearing covered up much more of her body then the nightgowns he had chosen for her, especially the crotch-less one she knew was just for laughs.

She was fed up with this expression. "What!"

"Non... no'tin."

"Liar!" She walked over to the bed and got in.

"It's jus... uh..."

"Remy Le beau lost fa words. God is the world endin?"

"Ya wearin Remy's shirt, Chere."

"So...?"

"Its jus... it don look like dat on Remy." She smiled and began to flush at his compliment.

"Thanks." There went the smile that made all of the trouble he was bound to be in when they got back all worth it.

She was happier with him then she was in the manor with her 'family'. She smiled real smiles that could kill a man if he'd see one.

Something inside of him didn't feel worthy to know that she felt the same way he did; he knew she deserved much better than him. Fortunately for him he calmed her and made her happy on levels no one else could reach. Like everyone else they fought, but it wasn't like it was ever serious, it was stupid bickering and he loved it.

She sat there in bed under the big warm covers waiting for him.

The light was dimmed and she looked as if she were about to pass out. In his mind, this was the perfect time to do what his heart told him he needed to do, but he didn't know if he could do it.

The mental war waged inside of him as he watched her sink deeper into the pillows falling asleep. _Non..., not now the Chere is tired. She ain't gonna be in de mood for any'tin other den sleepin... On de other hand, she might._

He crawled into the king sized bed and burrowed under the down comforter. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her even closer than she was.

They were perfect for each other, she wore the tops and he wore the bottoms; they completed each other. He chuckled at the thought of him and her being a pair... that they were supposed to be together... Made for each other.

He whispered in her sleeping ear. "Sucre reveries mon amour." (Sweet dreams my love)

Rogue slipped into a strangely real dream...

_She stood by the water of the bayou waiting. She glanced around trying to see if some one was there._

_No one in sight..._

_She looked down at her hands to see them covered in blood... "What have ah done?" _

_She looked down to his pants and shoes, more blood. She didn't understand what was happening until she heard the shriek come from her beloveds' mouth._

_She turned once more, but this time there were so many people here now. She felt a sharp pain come from her back and her legs grew weaker by the second. She looked into the water of the bayou and seen her reflection._

_A handsome man for what she was... Her demonic eyes stared back at her with compassion through out them. "Why...?" The crimson irises went cold hearing her loves voice now in tears; what had she done?_

"_WHY!" The beautiful blond sobbed in the mud. "How could you!"_

_Rogue felt on the verge of crying, she felt the loss her love through the empathy. Her heart ached. "Ah... ah..." The tears began to stream down her tanned cheeks as she tried to explain it was an accident and that Julian had attacked her first. _

"_Ya monster... Julian? Julian, please..." Rogue hurried over to her love. "Go away! Get t'hell outta here ya goddamn freak!" She could feel her heart breaking as her love screamed for her to leave._

"_Bell..."_

"_No! No GO!" She gripped Julian tightly as she rocked him back and forward in her arms while the rain fell around them. _

"_Petite?" Her heart ached and she felt her chest tighten. This couldn't be happening._

It was like the air in her lungs was squeezed out. Rogue woke up gasping and on the verge of tears. She looked over to her side; Remy slept peacefully and didn't wake to her jolting from his memory.

She walked into the bathroom, shut the door and ran the shower. Since it was already ten fifteen in the morning she knew she wasn't going back to sleep. For the life of her she could never sleep past noon and she really wished she could finish that dream.

Her mind flashed back to how much he hurt... Then her memory shot back further.

_Remy never felt like dis... No one had ever make dis ole Cajun feel dis way._ She frowned at the memory, she should have trusted herself; he never told her about Belladonna and how he really felt about her.

_He never felt like this? Never felt like this!_ She was fuming on the inside. This man knew more about her then most of the people she has known for so many years. He knows more then her best friend and her brother combined.

If he really loved her as much as he claimed, he would have told her about 'Bella'. She could feel his memory still and the love he held for 'his Belladonna'.

The thoughts were making her feel sick. Him touching and kissing another girl made her want to die.

She knew from the beginning he was no saint, she was alright with that, but with all of the women he had been with he claimed he never loved any of them. But... he never really talked about 'Bella'.

Thinking her name made Rogue cringe. Her skin crawled when she thought about all the kisses they shared, all the love and sex?

Unbeknownst to her why, she cried while she sat on the shower floor.

She wondered why she had suddenly become so vulnerable as of late. What was going on with her, she couldn't control her emotions, and she felt so fragile. She had finally admitted to how she felt about Remy, but before he had even got here she was unraveling at the seams.

She looked down at her scabbed attempt at whatever it was she was trying to do that night. Her mind raced and she wondered. _How does he do it every time? I'm always in a bad place, and then he shows up. Maybe I should fake being in a good place all the time._

A knock on the bathroom door roused her from her thoughts. "Chere are ya gonna be much longer?"

"One sec!" She rushed. She wrapped the towel around her and pulled the robe on. She opened the door and saw him sitting on the bed waiting for her to exit. "Sorry ah took so long," she looked at the lopsided grin he gave her and it fueled her anger. "Thought you were asleep."

"'S okay, Chere." He practically ran into the bathroom.

She ripped on her clothes faster then she thought possible. When he walked out he saw her fully dressed and thought. _What'd I do this time? _"Where ya goin Chere?"

She faked a smile and she was good at it. "Jus goin for a walk, we've been cooped up in this hotel room for the past couple days. Need ta live outside fer a while."

"Gimme a couple minutes, I'll be ready." He pulled a burgundy shirt over his head, pulled off his pajama bottoms and picked up a pair of jeans.

Never before this moment did she realize exactly how much taller he was than her. He seemed like a giant even though he was only six two. She felt dwarfed at her five five; truth be told she had grown since she last saw him, a girl feels how she feels.

She craned her neck to look up at him. Granted she was being a bit dramatic, but since she had that dream she had been feeling little things pulling her away from him. More and more destroying the closeness they had experienced since being here. Alone.

She shouldn't have inwardly reacted the way she did, everyone had a past... and past loves, right?

They walked four blocks until they reached central park; the St. Regis wasn't that far away. Remy had expected that she'd be up early, so he had a surprise waiting for her in the park.

**AN:**** Well, here it is! This chapter is finished and I'll be posting more chapters soon; especially a lot more soon then I have been. Like I said, I finished my other story and am paying full attention to this one. Please let me know what you think about this by REVIEWING! ^. ^ I really, really, really do love it.**

**Next chapter will tell you what the surprise in the park is...**

**AND later on, you'll find out what Remy is planning before they go back to Bayville.**

**R&R PLEASE! Or I will DIE! X3 **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

The stone gate was about waist high.

The sky was a gray blue; it looked like it was about to snow.

Remy walked at her side holding her hand, leading the way. She looked at him and seen the big black eyesore on his face.

His black sunglasses took away from his looks in Rogue's opinion. "What ya doin Cajun?"

"Huh?"He raised a brow at the beautiful girl holding onto his hand.

"The park."

"Don know wat ya askin petite."

"Why were ya so eager to come with me?"

"No reason mon amour." (My love)

Him calling her his love triggered a memory.

"_Mon amour?" Remy stood in a doorway waiting. "Wat ya doin petite? We gonna be late."_

_Belladonna walked out of a doorway at the top of a grand staircase. _

_Her hair was in an up-do of ringlets cascading down the back of her neck. "Dieu!" (God) Remy was breathless as he watched his love descend the stairs to him._

"_Que aller tu penser?"(What do you think?)_

"_Lumineux." (luminous)_

"_Merci!" (Thanks) She wrapped her arms around his._

"_Remy!" Tante Mattie walked out of the sitting room with a camera. "Gonna take me a picture comprendre." (Understand) It was more of an order than a request. _

_They stood arms linked together as the flash on the camera shone and blinded them. Prom._

_Belladonna stood in three inch heels and a sheer silver dress with a split that reached the top of her thigh. Remy wore a crushed velvet tuxedo with a deep red colored shirt and a midnight black tie. "Ya both look so damn good."_

"_Merci, tante." (Thanks auntie)_

"_Merci Mattie." Bella fixed her hair in the mirror. She wore six carat diamond earrings that gleamed in the light of the foyer. _

"_Remember chile it's Tante."_

"_Of course." She briskly walked over to Remy and kissed him passionately. Once Bella turned Mattie scowled at the woman her Remy was going to marry. Eighteen had come too soon._

_When they were let out of the house Belladonna held his hand in an iron grip and whispered. "Jus wait til we go an married. Ah personally can't wait til t'day."_

Rogue shook herself from the memory of Remy and Bella. _Remy went ta his prom? "_How old were you when you started with Magneto?"

"Hum...?"Remy scratched his head with his free hand. "Bout eighteen petite, porquoi?" (Why)

"Jus always wondered about it, that's all."

Remy pulled her forward on into the park.

It looked colder then it actually was.

The gray sky along with the hibernating trees and the leftover snow from the other night gave it an eerie look.

Rogue was only in New York once before during this time of year and it looked completely different then.

Remy felt a wave of irritation come off of Rogue. "Qu' est-ce qu'il ya?" (What's the matter?)

"Uh, nothing."

"Menteur." (Liar)

"Okay, ah... ah jus..."

"Que?" (What)

"Nothing." She looked away at a statue where the grass was.

"Chere..., don lie ta moi."

"Ah'm not."

"Chere?"

_Remy looked at Bella. "Don lie ta moi." He gave her a wicked smile. "Wat ya t'inkin bout?"_

"_Nothin ourse." (Honey bear)_

"_Bella?" Remy and Belladonna sat in the master suite of the hotel that was hosting their prom. _

"_Like ah said ourse. Jus things we ain't gotta worry bout yet."_

"_Comme?" (Like)_

"_Well..."_

"_Come on Chere, jus tell ya Remy."_

_She smiled sweetly. "Like the wedding."_

_When Belladonna mentioned the wedding Remy felt as if his warm blood had turned into ice water. "Oh."_

"_Ah know, ah know. Ah'll stop right there."_

"_Bella..."_

"_No! Ah know you don't like talking about losing ya freedom."_

"_It's not like dat, petite."_

"_Yes it is! You don wanna talk bout marryin me because you lose ya life."_

"_Bella, Chere, it's not like Remy don love ya."_

"_But?"_

"_Jus don t'ink dat its right fa us ta be getting married dis soon."_

"_Ya don wanna marry me!?"_

"_Never said Chere."_

"_Den what is it!"_

"_Remy t'ink we to young, aimer. Dat's all." (Love)_

"_So you still wanna marry me?"_

"_Bien sur." (Of course) _

_Bella smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. _

Rogue snapped out of it before she would have to watch what was coming, but of course it wasn't going to be that easy. Her mind slipped back into the memory.

_Belladonna and Remy kissed long and hard. They only pulled away to catch the breath they needed to survive._

_Remy flipped Belladonna onto her back. His kisses traveled from her lips to her neck and chest. _

Rogue gasped and stopped dead in her tracks. Remy stumbled as he halted as he was walking forward; he turned towards Rogue with a concerned expression on his face. "Chere you okay?" He wrapped his arms around her waiting for an answer.

Rogue tried to see her Remy, but all she could see and feel was Remy's need for _his_ Belladonna.

_He nearly ripped her dress to shreds. She felt the love that exuded from Remy for his Belladonna and how special this was for him; it wasn't just sex with Bella._

Rogue snapped out of it in time, before the two of them became one. She would have gotten sick if she had to see and feel it. "Ah'm fine."

She felt nauseated. She wanted to throw up, yell at him and cry all at the same time. She knew she had no right.

She started walking, pulling him behind her. "You sure Chere." She inwardly cringed when he called her Chere, she could feel the bile rising in her throat.

"Yeah." Remy knew better, he could feel the uneasiness and her all over the place emotions. She was angry, upset, lonely, afraid, unsure, nervous and tired.

He thought that his surprise would cheer her up from whatever it was that was bothering her. This was one of those very few times that Remy wished he could read minds.

A few minutes later Remy lead Rogue to a secluded part of the park, far away from the winter traffic.

There in a small tree surrounded clearing was a carousel. In the surrounding area there were party decorations and a table with some food. "What the hell?"

"What do you t'ink, Chere?"

"What the five year olds party?"

"Ya don have ta be so mean."

Within moments people popped out from behind the trees. "Hey Rogue!"

Some faces she didn't know, and then there were three that she did. Jean, Kurt and Kitty. What was going on here?

**AN**** SOOOOO what'd ya think? Don't you just wonder what all these people are doing here? I know I do. O.o Please Read & Review! Please... Please! PLEASE! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Little did she know, but the night before when Rogue had locked herself in the bathroom to get ready for their dinner; _Remy sat on the bed and pulled out his phone._

_In a moment of confusion he placed his phone on the bed and walked over to Rogue's phone on the nightstand. He pulled up her call log._

_He read the list off in his head. "Chaton..." (Kitten/kitty)_

_Bleu... (Blue/ Kurt)_

"_Chaton... Chaton... Chaton... Chaton... Mon dieu dis femme calls mon amour a lot." (Kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty. My god this woman calls my love a lot)_

_He walked back over to the bed and grabbed his phone. With Rogue's phone in one hand and his phone in the other, he transferred a few of her numbers into his. Then there was a knock at the door._

Remy stood there and smiled at Rogue. Her mouth hung wide open.

Kitty ran up to her. "Oh my god. He took you away for a romantic getaway... I am like so jealous."

"What... what?"

"He totally invited us for a little party in your honor."

"Huh?"

Kitty giggled. "You two are like... a couple now, right?"

"Kit." She shook her head no.

"I thought... well we all thought. Especially since you two are alone here in like New York."

"We live in New York."

"You know what I mean, the city."

Remy stood behind them. His happy expression changed once she shook her head no. "Ah don't know what any a ya are thinking, but it's not like that. We're jus friends."

Kitty pouted her happiness for her friend now gone. "Oh."

Rogue felt a bit uneasy with all of these people around. She didn't like the fact that Remy obviously told her whole world that they were a couple; she didn't even feel right about being around him alone anymore. "Schwester?" (Sister)

"Hey."

"Vhat have you been doing here?" He gave Remy a dirty look.

"Sight seeing, hangin out, going to dinner. Ya know tourist stuff."

Kurt smiled at his sister then shot Remy another killer glance. "Vhen are you coming home?"

"Soon... actually ah'm kinda getting a little home sick."

Remy's vision darted from Kurt to Rogue. "Que!?" (What) From the sound of his voice Rogue knew he was hurt.

"Yeah, we've been here fa a while now, an ah think ah'm ready to go back home."

Remy was confused. He didn't understand what had been going on in the past hour or so. Her mood flipped from happy and excited to be with him to uneasy and anxious to get away from him, like a switch.

He quickly walked over to her, grabbed her hand and pulled her aside. "Chere?"

"Yeah?"

"Qu' est-ce qu'il y a?" (What is the matter?)

"Nothing, ah jus think it's time ta go home, that's it."

"Ya didn t'ink dat hier." (Yesterday)

"Well, ah've been thinking about home fa a while now. Ah think it's time ta go home, that's it."

"Don lie to moi, Chere." (Me)

"Ah'm not!" They were about to get into a big argument in front of all the people Remy had invited including her friends.

"Remy know ya are Chere."

"What... ya think that ya know everything Le beau, but ya don't."

"Ah know you!"

"No ya don't"

"Sure Remy knows his Chere."

"Really!"

"Yeah."

She paused for a moment then the stupidest question, but the simplest question popped into her head. "If ya know me as well as ya think, what is my favorite color?

He had a cocky smile on his face. "Purple."

Rogue laughed along with Kurt. "No."

"Green."

"Ya sure Cajun?" She rested her fists on her hips.

"Oui." (Yes)

"Are ya real sure bout that?"

The expression on his face was unsure, but he wasn't going to admit it. "Oui!"

"Well, ah'm not gonna tell ya. If ya didn't know it before, then ya ain't never gonna know." She quickly walked away from him. Unfortunately for Rogue Remy had longer legs hence he was faster.

He grabbed her by the elbow. "Wat's goin on wit you Chere?"

"Nothin... Ah'm just ready to go." She held uneasily to her wrist by tucking it under her other arm.

"Wat you doin?" He looked down at her arm.

"Nothing, it jus burns a little."

"What." His red and black orbs went from fierce to worried. "You do it again?"

Outrage filled her. "NO!" All the party goers turned in surprise. They peered around each other looking at the gawking guests. They both smiled pleasant smiles and went on with their now hushed conversation. "What d'you think ah am?"

"Chere?"

"A crazy psycho who cuts herself to get er jollies. Ah'm not that kinda girl."

"Never said dat Chere. Remy, he's jus worried dat's it."

"Well your worrying is givin me a complex."

"Ya should be havin a damn complex, dat stuff ain't normal."

She fought back tears that were building behind her eyes. "Who said ah was!"

He could feel the hurt and anger coming at him like a frate train. "You what?" He was honestly confused.

"Normal!" She growled and it would have put Logan to shame.

"Who is Chere?" He was trying to get back into her good graces; he didn't want her to go. He didn't want to lose his alone time with her.

"Yer a lot more normal than me, that's fa sure."

"Chere ya not le diable blanc, Remy is. Don worry about dat normal stuff."

"You pointed it out!"

"Remy sorry, Chere." He picked up her gloved hand and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckle. "Remy a bête homme." (Stupid man)

"You can say that again."

"Hey!"

Remy began to protest when Jean walked over to them. "Is there something going on with you two that you'd like to tell me?"

"Non."

"Nah, Jean. Every thing's okay, ah guess."

"Then what in the world are the two of you hiding?" She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for an explanation. She knew something was up.

**AN**** Squeeeee! Ah finally done! YAY! I had no clue where this was going and surprisingly I pushed forward in an interesting new direction. YAY ME! Whoot whoot now things are going to get interesting, right? Please Review I love getting feedback and even criticism. So please, please, please do it! ME LOVES ALL OF YA!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Nothin Jean." Rogue swallowed back all the hurt that she was feeling to put up a front for little miss popularity.

"Then what's wrong, Rogue? You're upset."

"Not with you, so don't worry about it."

"Rogue, you know you can tell me anything."

"Sure." She turned back to Remy to pick up their fight where they left it.

"I can feel something is really bothering you. I could feel it when we all were back at the mansion. What's wrong?"

She gritted her teeth together; she knew there was progress between her and Jean since they stopped constantly fighting. "Seriously! It's nothing."

"Ro..."

"Jean seriously. Back off!"

"No need to get nasty, I was just trying..."

"Well then jus try somewhere else!"

"Rogue?"

"Jean! Just shut it!"

Remy stood there with wide eyes. He knew like Jean she was taking her frustrations out on the wrong person. "Chere, Jeanie's jus tryin ta help. You could be nicer."

"Shut up ya stupid Cajun! Leave me alone!" Rogue stomped off in the direction of the park exit.

Jean followed like finding out what was bothering Rogue would solve all the problems in the world. "Hey!"

Rogue turned. _If I give her a black eye it isn't my fault. _"What!"

"Maybe you should calm down, we all came here as a sign of friendship. I don't think you should be acting like this, he worked really hard on it."

"It's none of ya business!"

"You're my friend. Even if you don't feel I'm yours, I feel you're mine. I just want to help."

"If ya wanna help so damn much volunteer!"

"Rogue, come on..."

"Go away Jean!"

"Rogue!" Jean took a step closer to her.

"Seriously... back off red."

"Oh please, you act like the tough girl act makes me run for the hills." She took another step closer.

"JEAN! Back the hell off." There was venom in her words.

"Stop it, okay." She took another step in Rogue's direction. "I just wanna know if you're okay, if you need anything."

"Fine." Rogue backed up three steps. "Can ah just be left alone?"

"Seriously are you okay?"

It was one question to many. Her emotions and thoughts fluxed so quickly Jean had no idea what was about to happen to her.

The party goers watched the tensed argument, it was impossible to look away. Rogue, the smaller of the two took her steps back and Jean the taller one kept stepping forward.

It seemed to happen in slow motion. Rogue rocked back on her heels as Jean took yet another step forward. Rogue rocked forward on the balls of her feet and her hands hid behind her back as if fighting the urge to slap her.

Kitty and Kurt stood there with horror written on their faces. Since they came together as a team Rogue had always fought off the urge to hurt Jean, now not so much.

Rogues hand balled into a fist and rushed from behind her back and collided with Jeans cheekbone. BULLSEYE.

Jean fell to the ground as the entire crowd of people simultaneously held their breath. Within seconds of realizing that Rogue actually hit Jean, Kurt, Kitty and Remy rushed over to them.

"Merde!" (Shit)

"Oh my gosh! Jean are you like, okay?" Kitty reached for Jeans hand and helped her up. Kurt stood there silent.

"Schwester? She was just trying to help."

"Really Kurt, jus back off." Obviously to all present her mood didn't pick up after she nailed Jean in the eye.

"Chere, ya should apologize."

Rogue gave him a look that shook him on the inside. It was a look of pure hatred and dislike to the point that he felt afraid.

After she looked at Remy for that frightening moment she turned and left the park without another word or look at the people there.

She made her way back to the hotel. "Hello Mrs. Le beau. May I get you anything?"

She turned to the man and in her most charming voice and the most brilliant smile she could muster up. "Actually, ah need a cab once ah come back downstairs. If ya could charge it ta my husband that would be great."

"Of course, ma'am."

She rushed upstairs into their room, opened a drawer and pulled out a wallet filled to the brim with money. She pulled out a twenty and headed back out hoping she wouldn't bump right into Remy while she was trying to leave.

When she walked into the lobby she saw the same man who escorted her to a cab waiting on her outside. "Thanks." She looked at the man with tears brimming in her eyes. He gave her a sweet nod and closed the cab's door for her.

"Where you lookin to go sweetness?" The hairy cabdriver asked looking into the mirror at her. He seen the tears and couldn't help himself. "Are ya okay?"

She nodded her head. "Take me to grand central please."

She knew that if she got out of the city and away from Remy it would be easier, she wouldn't be as confused and angry. She had no idea what was going on with her since before Remy had shown up, she was definitely on a slippery slope.

Her emotions were going haywire and she couldn't keep acting like this.

Remy, Kitty and Kurt helped Jean to a chair and started looking for Rogue. They figured that she was just cooling off; she needed to so she wouldn't attack Jean again.

Remy looked around the park for about fifteen minutes when he got a call from the front desk of the St. Regis hotel. "Hello Mr. Le beau. I'm just calling to inform you that your wife left the hotel and put a cab charge on your bill."

"Que?!" (What)

"I'm sorry Mr. Le beau; I didn't understand what you just said."

"'M sorry. What? She left de hotel."

"Yes and put a cab charge on your bill."

"Where?"

"One moment please." He heard papers shuffling over the phone. "Okay, sir. She took the cab to Grand Central Station."

"Merci, petite." He hung up the phone and rushed over to the three X-men. "Did any a ya drive here?"

Kitty looked up at him. "Yeah, we drove here together."

"T'ink ya got room fa one more?"

Before he knew it all four of them jumped into the car and raced to a highway. "So what's really going on with her?" Kitty turned to him in the backseat of the car.

"Not'in."

"You are such a liar." Kitty accused him.

"Petite, its jus none a ya business."

"She's my best..."

"Remy know chaton, if de Chere wanted ya ta know she woulda tol ya, oui?" (Kitten; yes)

"She wouldn't keep stuff from me."

"Den ya mistaken petite, cause she has."

Five minutes away from her stop into Bayville, Rogue stared out of the window. Once she got there it would be all about timing.

She needed to get in and out before she was noticed; it was going to be hard since she lived in a house of super sneaky mutants.

Once she stepped on the train platform she ran to find a cab. "Where you going?"

She gave the driver her instructions and she promised a bonus if he waited for her to come back out of the mansion. He assumed once they pulled up to the manor that she was loaded, so he was going to wait.

She rushed through the gates and into the front door. This was going to be even harder once Logan caught whiff of her scent.

She ran up the stairs and into her room. Once in she locked the door and ran to her closet. A black duffel bag sat on the floor waiting for her if she ever found need for it.

She pulled clothes out of her drawers and shoved them inside the bag. She just needed to get away, to clear her head without anyone trying to analyze her. She needed to sort through all the mess that was accumulating in her head.

Once she was packed and on her way to the door she realized something, she was still wearing the necklace; she ripped it off and threw it on the bed along with a twenty dollar bill she pulled out of her wallet.

She kept repeating this on her way out. _Just get out. Just get out. Just get out. Don't stop, just get out._

She sprinted down the stairs and was about to grab the door handle when she felt a sharp pain in her head and stopped immediately.

"_We're gett'in married tomorrow!"_

"_Oui, Chere. We are." _

"_Ah'm so excited, ah can't wait til ya see me in de dress ah picked out."_

_They stood there on the dance floor swaying to the music. The rehearsal dinner went off without a hitch. They stood in a monstrous hall surrounded by the thieves and the assassins. They were so in love._

Rogue tried to shake herself, but it wasn't working. What was happening to her?


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_It was amazing. The hall was decorated in white and platinum and looked extremely expensive._

_Belladonna wore a pink formfitting dress. Her hair was in curls piled on top of the beautiful blonds head._

_Remy dressed in a pair of black slacks and a blue button down shirt that no doubt Bella chose. He was handsome as always, but he wasn't himself._

_The people that surrounded them were dressed similarly and watched over them protectively, especially Julien Boudreaux._

She forced her fingers to press against her temples as hard as they could without going through the skin.

This wasn't like the other times when she would remember someone's life. Panic hit her hard... _Something's wrong! _

Despite how desperately she wanted to leave, the pain increased and she knew she needed to get to the professor and quick.

She left the duffel bag at the door and stumbled to the professor's office. Not even bothering knocking she let herself into the room. _It's empty._

Inside she could feel the memories screaming and fighting against all her mental barriers. What the hell was happening?

She felt a pull from the memories trying to take her back.

_Belladonna was late. "Remy's Chere must be nervous, non?"_

_Henri, his brother nodded in agreement. "Don worry mon ami, she gon be here."_

"_Oui, don worry Remy. Bella won do dis ta ya." Mercy, his sister-in-law and former assassin reassured. _

There was some sort of distortion in the memory. It stopped and jumped to god knows how much further in the day it was.

_Remy sat in the rain on the edge of the bayou. His white collared shirt was torn and spattered with blood._

_He was slumped over and clinging to his self. He was hurt. _

_All he could hear was the screaming of his bride. The pain and rage filled his ears and he couldn't bare to look at her after what he had done. _

"_No!" _

"_You stupid t'eif! Ya killed mon garcon!" (My boy) Marius Boudreaux Screamed and came at Remy with the blade that killed his son._

_Remy didn't bother to look at Marius; he didn't even know he was coming for him. Remy saw a shadow and heard loud grunts behind him and turned. _

_His reaction time wasn't even worth the effort on Remy's part. The blade plunged into Remy's chest and he fell to the ground._

_Fury filled Marius and he pinned Remy to the ground with the blade. Remy's family, Tante Mattie, Jean-luc, Henri, and Mercy Le Beau watched in horror. All they could think was 'Mon deiu, he's mort.' (My god, he's dead)_

Rogue felt the pain in her chest where the wound would be. She slammed against the wall and crumpled to the floor. Her hand touched the floor and the bright pink glow of Remy's telekinetic charge began to spread.

Standing in the kitchen with Ororo, Logan caught whiff of his young protégée. He stormed out of the room with Ororo following curiously, asking him what was wrong.

Her scent leads him to the professor's office. There was a bright light coming from under the door.

He opened the door and pushed Storm back. "Get Chuck!" She stood there confused and concerned not wanting to leave. "RO, go!"

She ran down the halls to find the professor as Logan stood in the doorway staring at Rogue. He was terrified.

He stepped onto the glowing pink floor. "Kid?" The glow of the charge was growing; it was spreading to the walls and eventually he knew to other rooms.

_Remy lay in his bed at the Le Beau estate bleeding heavily. Tante Mattie tried to help him, but he refused. The guilt of him killing Julien in self defense hit him hard and he felt lower than he had ever felt. He had killed his wife's brother._

"_Chile! Jus let tante take care a ya."_

"_Non!"_

"_Boy ya betta not be raisin ya voice ta ya tante!"_

"_Jus go away, leave dis bête homme ta die." (Stupid man)_

"_Remy Le Beau! Ya not gon be actin dis way chile. She knows, don worry petite, Bella loves ya."_

_Giving in Remy let Tante Mattie patch him up. She had given him little information on how Julien was doing. If she could help him, if he was dead._

_Once the older woman left him he got up from his bed and stumbled to the door. The house was still dark, but Remy didn't need any light to see by. _

_He made his way down the hall to a room where he heard a man speaking in tongues. A faint glow lit up the room. _

_He pushed the door open to see his wife sprawled on a bed next to... Julien. He was wrapped in sheets and his sister. Belladonna's arms were wrapped around her brother's body, lifeless and still._

_Her dress was covered from top to bottom in mud and blood and she didn't seem to care. "Je t'aime frère. Je suis desole. Je suis desole. Je suis desole Julien." (I love you; I'm so sorry)_

_Remy wasn't sure if he should intrude, but this was all a horrible accident. "Chere? Bella, Chere je suis desole. Remy don mean fa any a dis ta happen. Mes sinceres condoleances." (I'm sorry; my sincere condolences)_

"_Non! Dis is all ya fault ya stupid t'eif, sortez d'ici!" (Get out of here)_

_He was heart broken. "GET OUT! Ah neva wanna see ya damn face again!"_

"_Chere?"_

"_Ah'll kill ya if ah eva see ya again! GO!" She pulled a knife from her garter belt and threw it at him. It missed him by a centimeter. _

Grief filled Rogue's heart and the pink began to turn pale to an almost white color. "Kid! Rogue snap out of it!"

He heard a whimper. Her eyes were closed and tears slid down her cheeks. His pain was consuming her and the pain inside of her head grew as did Remy's.

"Talk to me kid. Are you okay?"

"Ah'm sorry!"

"Bout what kid? What's wrong?"

"Ah didn't mean to, it was an accident."

Fear filled him. She was hysterical; she wouldn't even look at him. Her face was red and her tears soaked her shirt. Plus the fact that she was charging the floor and Gambit wasn't anywhere around. "What did he do?"

"It was an accident, ah'm sorry! Please fagive me."

"What happened? What did that stupid gumbo do! Kid tell me!"

He reached out to grab hold of her arm; she pulled it away in a thrashing motion. "No! Pleas jus fagive me, ah'm sorry. Please..."

He reached out for her again. "Logan, no!"

"Chuck?"

"Something's wrong." He turned to Storm. "Ororo get all the children out of the house; take them a safe distance away. Don't alarm them."

"Charles?"

"Please, just get them a safe distance away. We cannot afford any of them being injured." She agreed and set out to get any and all of the children off the property.

"Fire drill! Everyone out of the house!"

The professor turned his attention back to Rogue on the floor writhing in pain. "Logan you need to move out of the way so I can get close to her." Logan complied with what he was told.

The professor placed his hands to his temples and urged for her mind to open up to him. It was being more difficult than normal so he had to for lack of better terms take down the mental barriers manually, which took much more time.

He hadn't realized how strong her mind had become until this moment. He realized how well he had taught her and she was a non-telepathic.

Thoughts and images bombarded him as soon as he got access to her mind. It was in a confused blur and he couldn't tell which belonged to Rogue and which belonged to everyone else.

In a sense he envied the power that her mind wielded, but he wouldn't ever take on all the chaos it had to deal with on a daily basis.

The charge had finally reached the ceiling.

Images of parties. Dances. Plays. Dates. Family. Friends. Love. Lovers. And all sorts of other things flashed before his minds eye. Then he saw one. A handsome man. Snow. A carriage ride. He knew he was getting close, he was about to find her.

**AN**** WOW, I don't think I've written two chapters in a day for a while. YAY me! I see plenty of chaos happening, but what's gonna happen? Thanks to the four of you who already reviewed the last chapter. Summergirlforever, tfobmv18 & Fostersb, and to all who will be reviewing. Let me know what you think, it makes my day, even flames. I don't care!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

For Charles Xavier, not many people were a challenge. His telepathic ability made it almost impossible for anyone to hide anything from him. When he met a young mutant who called herself Rogue, that all had changed.

He had been taking in mutants for years. Showing them how to control their powers and showing them the possibilities of what their lives could be.

About ten years ago, Charles Xavier came across an orphan. A young man who was in a plane crash that killed both his parents and his younger brother Alex.

Unfortunately for the orphan-Scott Summers, the accident caused him brain damage and became the reason Scott received his abilities it was also the reason he could not control them.

As the years went by more and more children came to his home for help, some remained and became his X-Men.

At the age of fifteen Rogue was an orphan. She had never known her biological parents and was put into the care of Irene Adler; little known to Rogue was also a mutant and a friend of her mothers, adoptive or not.

After her powers came to the surface by absorbing a boy named Cody Robbins, Rogue was sent away by the only mother she had known to a small town in New York called Bayville.

Once she had been there, she became friendly with the boys she lived with in the boarding house. Lance, Pietro, Todd and eventually Freddy.

Her power was uncontrollable. But she had been given promises by a mutant Mystique that she'd find a way for Rogue to be able to touch again.

After three months or so, Rogue learned that Mystique had lied to her. She never had Rogue's best interests at heart and that she had lied about the real good guys the X-Men.

After being saved by the X-men Rogue was given the opportunity to join them... and she accepted.

The years following the completion of the original X-men; Scott, Jean, Kitty, Kurt, Rogue and Evan. It had been rough. They were ousted as mutants and there were strong and difficult mutations to deal with. They had fought against their enemies the Brotherhood and they also fought along side them.

It was always difficult and complicated, especially when there was a mutant amongst them whose powers no one could understand.

Even though the professor tried to help Rogue, there was a limit to how much he could do for her, for an ability he couldn't understand or help control.

Now here they sat almost four years after her arrival at the institute and they were back at square one with her powers. _Absolutely lost._

The white hot glow engulfed his entire office and from what he could hear Logan was saying it was spreading through the house. He had never realized that the mutant known as Gambit- Rogue rather called Remy-could project such vast amounts of energy in one singular moment.

In his minds eye he could see an emerald eyed little girl with white streaks playing in a yard with an older woman and an older young man. He smiled to himself. Rogue was maybe four years old in the memory, but she seemed at full ease and free.

Another memory that Rogue would much rather forget popped into his vision. A party was going all around them and a young blond boy walked up to her. "You wanna dance?"

She flushed, but agreed. Several people were being rough and knocked her down to the ground. Being sweet and gentlemanly the young man reached his hand down to help her up. Once up off the ground she smiled at him.

Rough housing behind them still, several boys were pushing each other around and one of them bumped into Rogue. Then her bare arm and Cody's hand met. The odd sensation that came over her while she was draining his life force was nauseating.

There was some sort of distortion in the memory and it jumped to a completely unrelated memory.

Rogue had just woken up. A sweet male voice rang in her ears. "G'mornin Chere."

"Mornin, what time is it?" He leaned in towards her, the urge was so strong. He wanted, no needed to kiss her.

She jerked backward and hit the headboard. Remy smiled as she began to rub the spot that she hit. "Don't matter Chere."

"Rem... ah... what were ya doin? Ya know ya can't..." He held his gloved finger on her lips.

"Shhh. Chere, Remy jus... he slipped. Sorry." His scent was overwhelming her. The spicy musk that was all his own flooded her nostrils. As he slid closer to her, her heart slowed and sped up as he laid his hand on her thigh.

"Remy ah..." He crept closer to her; she could see the passion burning in his Crimson eyes. She would love to kiss him, to touch him, but it was impossible. Not that she didn't want to, it was exactly what she wanted, him. "A girl could use some personal space."

When he only got closer her eyes widened with fear and excitement, the boy didn't understand boundaries and it was okay with her. "Remy jus wanna be close ta ya Chere, is dat a bad t'in?" She shook her head, it wasn't bad, but it was dangerous.

"Rem... ah..." He was pressing against her now and she could feel his heart pounding. She reached her hands into his wild mane and brushed it from his face. She wrapped her knees around his narrow hips as he began to position himself more comfortably.

She flung him onto the mattress as she straddled him. His smile grew into a full out grin.

"Quelqu'un est vif cet matin." (Someone's frisky this morning) She jumped off of him and the bed in one bound. She grabbed two bags off the floor by the windows and sprinted off to the bathroom. "Chere, what did Remy do wrong?"

The professor knew that these were recent memories. He could feel the love and the fear swelling inside of her. He knew he was almost there.

Jeans face flashed into his minds eye. Rage filled him and he knew it was directed at her. He wanted to shut her up, he was angry, he wanted to hurt her. His fist pulled back and he swung.

He wondered. _How is this happening? How did I get into the first person? How am I living this?_ The rest of the memories of the day flashed past his minds eye at incredible speeds then came the _pain_.

All the memories stopped and he was surrounded by darkness. A small light in the distance lit up a crumpled figure. "_Rogue!"_

She looked up, but just for a second. _"What's wrong? You need to tell me."_

In his mind along with many others Charles Xavier was the man he was before he lost the ability to walk. This means that he could walk and lost many of the wrinkles that he had gained over the years.

In strong minds like Rogues the illusions were all too lifelike.

He ran over to her and felt the pressure of his feet hitting a floor and it was sensational. As he ran he saw faces flash by him and the distance between him and Rogue grew further and further. He had no idea what was happening.

Rogues mind was like being in a third world country. Nothing was where you would think it to be and the hordes of nameless faces stood and watched as you went deeper and deeper into unknown territory.

The voices screamed and yelled to him for help. They wanted to be free. His one and only goal was to get to Rogue and hopefully stop whatever was happening from happening.

Colors spun and became one as he ran and ran, and then there was nothing.

There was no light and nothing to see, but he heard a voice. _"What's wrong with me?"_

"_I'm not sure, but we'll find out what it is."_

"_I can't move."_

"_It's going to be alright, I promise."_

"_Professor..."_

"_I know, don't worry, it'll be fine."_

"_Help me..." Her voice seemed further away. "It hurts..."_

"_You're emitting a telekinetic charge; I need you to pull it back in."_

"_NO!" Her voice was full of fear. "It'll be worse."_

"_If you let it out you feel better, is that what you're telling me?"_

"_YES! I can't take it back... I can't... it hurts to much."_

"_Pull it back and I will take you somewhere you can unleash all that you can. But for now it is too dangerous, especially with the amount of energy you're projecting. You can probably blow up several city blocks, destroying anything and anyone in the distance, including us."_

"_I don't wanna do that."_

"_Good, so please pull it back and I promise you'll be able to let it go when I find a place safe enough for you to do so."_

"_Okay... I'll try."_

He pulled himself out of her mind to look around his office. The glow was still the same color and the same size. "Logan?"

"Chuck, the charge is gettin smaller."

"Good, I knew she could do this." He looked over to her on the floor. Her body was tense and stiff, the expression on her face was pained.

The more she pulled in the charge the less still her body became. The charge went back to the bright pink color and sank down to only the floor. Her body shook so violently as if she was having a seizure.

Once she pulled the entire charge back into her, whimpers of pain escaped her clenched teeth. Once the glow of the charge completely disappeared the professor called Logan into the office.

He looked down on Rogue. Fear had swelled his throat closed and he couldn't speak. She shook violently as the professor called for Hank using a mental link.

Minutes later Hank rushed into the office with a syringe in hand. He stuck the needle into her jugular vein so it would quickly rush through her system so they could transport her to somewhere she could let out all the reserved energy that was causing her so much pain.

The moment her body stopped seizing all three men felt at ease until Logan became alarmed. "Blood."

They checked over her quickly making sure she wasn't hurt. They turned her over and searched for some sort of flesh wound but there were none to be seen.

Logan held her up so Hank could look over her once more. He brushed her hair out of his vision and pulled his hand back to see it spattered with blood.

Both men pulled her hair away from her face and neck to see blood slowly flowing from her ears.

**AN**** Hey guys! What'd ya think? I'm sorry, it's short. I don't have the time I used to before, so me even writing anything is a miracle. I'm trying, just wanted to let you know! Please review, I love reading your feedback. ^.^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Logan scooped Rogue up in his arms. "Where we takin her Chuck?"

"Somewhere deserted. Logan be careful with her, there's no telling what's going to happen." The professor turned to Hank. "Let Ororo bring the children in. Do not notify them as to what just happened, okay Hank?"

"Of course. Be safe... all three of you."

Logan loaded Rogue onto the helicopter and strapped her into a seat. "She's gonna be alright right?"

The professor got into the pilot seat. His mind swimming with the knowledge he had been given from the bedlam she called a mind. "Chuck!" Logan roused Charles from his thoughts. "She gonna be okay?"

"I hope so Logan... I really hope so..." They took off and within seconds they were out of view.

Once all the students entered the manor all their questions pored out to Hank and Ororo. "We never had a fire drill here... ever. What's goin on?"

"Yeah, Storm what's happening?"

"Nothing. The professor wanted for us to start doing fire drills. We plan for everything else, but we haven't prepared for any fires."

"That sounds like a whole bunch of crap. What's the real deal Storm?"

"Bobby! You questioning Storm?!"

"No... well yeah. Scott you can't believe that bull... can you?"

"All of you." Scott began to spout out his orders. "Back to what you were doing before... and if I hear anyone bitching about this again..." he thought for a moment. "You'll have to deal with Wolverine. Understand!"

There was a groan in unison from all the younger students. Wolverine never needed a reason to throw a bunch of them into the danger room as a punishment, so they all went on their way.

Scott walked up to Storm and Hank and whispered. "So what's really going on?"

Kitty, Kurt, Jean and Remy drove up the driveway. As they got out of the car they saw the massive amounts of foot prints in the grass of the lawn.

They hurry inside and Kitty nearly trips on a black duffel bag in the foyer. "Like what in the world is that doing here?"

The others stared at it curiously, but kept on their way to find Rogue. "Scott?" Jean called over to her sweet boyfriend.

"Jean." He kissed her on the cheek. "Where've you guys been?"

"Out." Kitty bopped her head and stepped in front of Remy.

He looked right behind Kitty's five foot two frame to see a stupid southerner. "Where's Rogue!" He demanded more than asked.

"Don know, was bout ta ask ya de same t'in."

"I don't know." He had to correct him. "I haven't seen her since you took her the other day."

"Well homme, she came home earlier dis mornin."

"I would have seen her. Now seriously where is she?!"

"Scott." Kurt chimed in. "Ve vere zhere, she did come back home, ja." (yes/yeah)

Storm turned to them. "She's with the professor and Logan, don't worry."

"Where we goin Chuck?"

"Nevada."

The chopper shot off in the direction of the west coast. "Why Nevada?"

"Lots of barren land... a good place for her to burn off the extra... for lack of better words Logan, energy."

Logan looked back to the seat behind his to see Rogue sprawled across it passed out. "How long you think she'll be like that?"

"Hopefully long enough to get there."

"What are they doing?" Jean arched a brow.

"Not really sure, she came home and the professor spirited her away." Storm crossed her arms over her chest not really sure if she should let them in on what she had seen.

"This place is..."

"Deserted?"

"To say the least."

"That's what a desert's like Logan, if t wasn't it wouldn't be called a desert."

"Funny." The professor smiled. "Chuck... this isn't the damn time!"

The professor turned his worried gaze to Logan. "Maybe this _is_ the right time Logan. We don't know exactly what's going to happen when she wakes and..." He frowned to himself. "I'm not really sure of..."

"Me neither Chuck." Logan's voice lowered several octaves and calmed. "Me neither."

Rogue stirred in her sleep and was on the verge of consciousness.

Her mind was a mess and she couldn't sort through all the chaos that was going on in it. Psyches ran rampant... yelling, laughing, screaming, and crying. This was almost like the constant everyday chaos, but for some reason it was much more different.

When she tried to put the psyches back in their places, they wouldn't or couldn't. When she made an appearance in any part of her unconscious mind the other psyches would turn and follow her, backing her into mental corners until she would make herself disappear.

The looks on their faces scared her... they looked like they were in pain. Then she would be in pain.

Her body jolted in her seat causing both the professor and Logan to turn. "Chuck... looks like we need to land."

Xavier gave him a short yet stiff nod as the helicopter began to descend...

The psyches cried out to her in unison for help... none of them, the psyches and Rogue didn't know what was happening, but if it was that bad it would hinder all of their existences.

A yelp of pain came from her as she thrashed in her seat, now fully awake. She screamed and Logan jumped out of his seat to get to her. "Kid!" His alarm frightened the professor who wished he could be back there with them, but he needed to get the helicopter down safely.

She could feel heat growing within her along with the blinding pain in her head. Suddenly her skin began to bubble and flames began to flare out from under her skin.

Her screams of pain nearly made the professor let go of the steering wheel and rush back to see what the matter was.

Her entire body began to bubble and burn and soon turn into flames. Soon the entire helicopter was lit with the blue black flames rising from her body.

The cockpit filled with smoke and there was no way the professor could see they were about to crash.

"Storm?"

"Yes Jean?"

"Can you contact them on the radio?"

"I'm not sure now is the right time."

"Please, just do it."

Preoccupied with the mess that was going on around her Storm just noticed the purple-ish black bruise jean sported around her right eye. "What happened?" Her hand reached out and cupped Jeans face.

"Rogue punched me; she seemed really upset about something."

"Jean it's totally like none of your business."

"Kitty you were there, you seen what she did. Now tell me something wasn't bothering her." Kitty stood silent. "... Kurt?"

"Vell... besides you... nohzing."

"What are you saying Kurt... I wasn't what was bothering her."

"Vell she vas asking you to leave her alone, ja?" (yes/yeah)

"Gambit!"

The sand settled and Logan searched for the professor. Fifty feet away from the crash site, the professor lay in the sand face down. "Chuck!"

Logan raced to him. First he made sure he was alive, and then rushed off to see if his wheelchair was still intact.

The helicopter was twisted and in scraps. He looked around and tried to spot Rogue, but she was nowhere in sight.

He set the professor up in his chair and began the search. He checked through the damage of the destroyed helicopter, nothing.

He followed the fleeting scent of burning flesh. About a quarter mile out from the smashed chopper Logan saw a cloud of smoke dispersing from something in the sand. He ran up to the choking searing scent and seen it was her body...

Mentally Logan was having a conversation with a man he hadn't spoken with since he lost who he was several decades ago.

_She's a good kid goddamn it! Don't do this to her... she deserves better... not this... _

**AN**** Hiya guys! What did you think? I know what I think and I'd love to hear what you think. Think, think, think... sorry I had little sleep last night. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review! Let me know what you think. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

It was all Logan could do to not throw up from the scent of her burning flesh.

He started throwing sand on top of her body to smother the flames that were still going consuming certain parts of her body.

Once the flames were out he ran back to the chopper for the first aid kit. Once back at the sight of her landing, Logan seen she was turned over facing the sky. "Kid?"

Her legs moved slightly and sank deeper into the sand. "It's gonna be okay... you're gonna be okay."

He knelt down to her smoldering body and she began to seize. As her body began to shake, the sands around them began to lift and swirl into the makes of a sandstorm.

Logan picked up her charred body and ran back to the smashed and twisted helicopter. He laid her down inside and went back out for the professor.

"What's happening?" Logan nearly ripped him out of the chair and made a run for the destroyed chopper.

Once inside Logan set the professor down on the ground as far away as he could be from Rogue. Being so close to her charred body had burnt Logan severely and he just started to heal once he felt the wounds stop burning.

"Dear lord..." The professor stared at the moving charred remains.

Tiny bits of metal began to float up from the ground soon followed by larger pieces of twisted metal. Just like the sand they began to swirl around the three of them.

Small jagged pieces nipped at Logan and the professor's bare faces and arms. The speed of the metal began to steadily grow in pace. Pretty soon the metal pieces were speeding by them in a blur and the sand crashed violently against the metal frame of the destroyed helicopter.

A shard of metal the size of a pen shot forward towards the professor's skull. A physical psychic block stopped the pen sized shard from impaling the professor as the speed of both the metal shards and sand began to pick up yet again.

The skeleton of the helicopter began to rock violently.

The blackened skin slipped away from her face as her hands rubbed against it. The bloody pink sight became too much for the professor to handle so he quickly turned away.

With a minute of ripping of the remaining layers of her skin off her face, a new perfect surface began to appear, first with blood, next with scabs then finally the perfect porcelain cover.

Logan stared at her with his mouth hanging open. He knew his healing abilities were good, but this... this was something entirely different. If he had lost that much of anything, it would take at least ten times longer for it to heal- let alone grow completely back.

Flashes of the past gripped her and didn't let go...

"_Ja..." A woman stood in front the little boy. "What in the world are you doing?"_

"_Hello mother." The little boy ran into his mothers arms so excited she had come home from caring for her sickly sister._

"_Oh... my James." He had grown older since she had seen him last which was nearly a year and a half ago. "Look how much you have grown." The woman glowed with pride._

"_Father's at work with Victor." The little boy divulged information to her without hesitation. He knew how much his older brother had missed their mother._

"_Then let's go and steal him away from your father..." She held out her soft porcelain hand for him to grab. "Shall we my dear James."_

"_Yes mother." Their Victorian clothing was rich with silk and the best cotton. It was obvious that that little boy and his family had plenty of money to get themselves the best possible attire._

The vision from the past flickered as if not compete in Rogues mind.

"_Mama!" An older boy yelled from his father's desk. _

"_Victor!" The woman squealed excitedly. "Now that I've got both of my boys... why don't we go back to the house and Hilda will prepare a picnic. How does that sound?"_

_The boys jumped up and down. They squeezed their mother in their tiny arms and the three of them went on their way. _

_She could feel the joy coming from the happy family; it was something that always awakened jealousy and envy inside of her._

Her mind switched to a completely different time, lets say about 1930.

_A little redheaded girl walked into the first day of her kindergarten class._

_Excitement filled her along with anticipation and wonder._

_As she walked into the classroom she was greeted by her teacher's horrified face. Her mother gently squeezed her hand showing it would be alright. _

"_Are you..." The older woman looked at the paper in her hand a gentle German accent sprinkled her words. "Mrs. Hathaway?" The woman nodded, but couldn't speak. "This is my little one Raven."_

_The woman finally spoke. "You must be Mrs. Darkholme, yes?" The woman nodded. "And... and this is Raven?" _

_The woman nodded yet again and knelt down to her daughter. "Okay das liebchen it's time I leave."(Sweetheart) The little girl's sad yellow eyes stared back up at her mother with tears. "Don't worry, it's going to be alright."_

_The woman released her daughters hand from her own and left the room. _

_All the little girl could do was stand there and wait for the all of their hurtful words to come about her deep blue skin._

The memories were cloudy and confused, she was trying to sort through it all but there was no way to tell if they even belonged to her. The memory skipped and jumped to a later time in the little girl's life.

_She was maybe ten and in a schoolyard surrounded by dozens of children. "What is it?" A girl called._

"_An animal?"_

"_Fish?"_

"_Swamp thing?"_

"_Stop it! Stop it! Leave me alone!" Little raven stood in the corner in her pale blue dress with tears running down her deep blue cheeks._

_They had torn and dirtied her dress and had cut her hair until it was nearly as short as the boys. Now they stood there in a tiny mob slinging insults at her and questioning what she really was. _

_The poor young girl grew a tough skin. Her entire life she had been on the brink of death because of what she looked like and now at fifteen she wouldn't take any of it._

Logan and the professor sat by watching in horror as the violent sands flipped the helicopter skeleton over.

The entire cabin of the chopper was filled with a dense cloud of sand. Not the professor nor Logan could see what was happening.

Both men heard a grunt come from Rogue and then Logan couldn't move.

"Non... Remy not gett'in into dis."

Jean sighed and walked back over to Storm. "Please just radio them."

Storm gave in and went to the radio call center down in the lower levels of the house with the six others following her steps in toe.

She picked up the calling piece for the radio. _**Wolverine come in.**_ She waited a few moments then called again. _**Wolverine come in, it's Storm.**_ She waited yet again and still nothing.

She turned back to the six others worry written all over her face. "They're probably busy talking; we should give them some time to respond." She looked all of the six concerned faces. "Why don't we all go upstairs and have some lunch?"

She started ushering everyone out of the room when Jean rushed back to the radio. _**Professor Xavier, its Jean come in.**_ Storm turned back to grab hold of Jean when she saw the light for the helicopter radio go out.

"Storm something's wrong."

"No, everything is fine, don't worry."

Jeans fingers ran over several dozen keys on the keyboard in front of her and a map popped up onto the screen. "They're somewhere in the Mojave desert." She turned and gestured for Kitty to take her place. "Find out where exactly they are."

"Um... Jean, I like... don't think. Maybe you should just let them be, I mean she's like with the prof and Wolverine."

"That doesn't matter Kitty. Scott?"

Scott nodded his head. "Do it Kit, even if it's just a radio glitch, we need to make sure." He took a few steps towards the door. "Everyone suit up and head for the jet, ten minutes. Storm, Hank stay here with the kids."

The metal skeleton of the destroyed helicopter twisted and bent out of shape leaving them all vulnerable to the skin taring sand.

The professor tried as much as he could to block the sand from their three forms, but there was too much of it.

It whipped and tore their skin open. Red slashed, dots and marks covered their exposed skin. Welts and bruised adorned their clothing covered skin when the objects didn't rip through the material of what they wore.

A disturbance in the calm of the sand on the ground lifted it onto its self piling higher and higher until it grew to over one hundred feet high.

To the five people on the jet it looked like a tidal wave made of sand. This wasn't going to be good. For the unfortunate three on the ground it was going to be worse.

The sand crashed down and buried whomever and whatever was down there.

The jet landed half a mile out from the sand storm. Kitty pulled out a small hand held machine that looked like a G.P.S. "Kitty what's that?" Kurt pointed out the machine in her small hands.

"It's a tracker."

"Vhere'd you get zhat?"

"The professor had Forge whip up a few things last time her was like here." She looked down at the small screen. "We've gotta like head this way. " She pointed south.

Carefully scouting the desert land they stopped when they saw a large metal scrap sticking out from the sand fifteen minutes from the start of their search.

A horrified thought crossed all of their minds once they seen it. _They crashed!_

**AN: Hey guys, sorry it took so long. BUTtttt here it is! YAY, I think. Tell me what you think about it because my opinion doesn't matter, it's what you guys think.**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Thanks to all who reviewed. I know it's a bit confusing, but I'll get into it. One of you already knows what's happening and about the powers. Don't worry, all of you will understand in due time. I promise! Right now I'm just trying to break hearts with these memories. R&R please!**

**Chapter19**

_~Six weeks ago~_

"_I've been worried about you." The professor looked to his young student. "Rogue?"_

"_Why?" She fiddled with her hands. "Ah'm fine."_

"_So you keep saying." He crossed the room in his chair to get to her. "If you would let me in... I'll be assured about you being fine."_

_Her emotions as usual lately exploded. "What does my word mean nothing anymore?"_

"_It's okay, calm down." He held her gloved hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "I trust your word, but..."_

_Hurt and rage filled her mind. "But!?"_

"_You seem... no. You've been a tad bit..." he didn't know how to word it without upsetting her. "Off."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" He could hear the hurt in her voice._

"_If you need to speak with someone..."_

"_Don't!"_

"_If it still upsets you, then..."_

"_What ya gonna send me to a shrink?"_

"_No! Maybe we should start up those sessions we used to do after the whole Apo... incident."_

"_Why!" She demanded an answer. She couldn't help getting angry anymore. Someone could walk up to her and say 'God you look wonderful today." And she'd snap back with "And Ah don't look wonderful every damn day."_

_As the months have passed by since the whole Apocalypse incident she became more and more irritable._

_The more time that passed and everyone began to forget and heal, for Rogue the anger and rage manifested and kept her always on the verge of exploding. _

"_Maybe and I'm just saying maybe you don't realize that something is deeply bothering you."_

"_Ah'd realize 'it' if 'it' was there bothering me."_

"_You don't have to be so sarcastic."_

"_You'd know if ah was being sarcastic."_

"_Fine, then stop being so disrespectful."_

"_Look profe..."_

"_Don't do that. Don't shut me out when I'm trying to help."_

"_What if ah don't want your help?"_

"_What if you really need it?"_

"_Well, then its good ah don't." She got up and stormed out of the room. _The slam echoed inside of her mind and so did the screams. A little boy.

_~Twelve years ago~_

"_It's not my fault his own parents didn't want his dumb ass." A man in his mid-thirties glared at the six year old cowering in the corner of the trashed kitchen._

_A voice on the other end of the phone yelled back at him in a murmur. "Well, I don't give a damn." he paused for a moment. "I told you I don't want him! Take him back to that damn orphanage, throw the little fucker in the streets for all I care, I just don't want him."_

_He slammed the phone back onto its base. "Lance!" The boy jumped. "Go pack your shit and let's go." There was pure cruelty in his voice, absolutely no kindness._

_It took Lance ten minutes to gather his things, by the time he got down the stairs the man waited for him impatiently. "What took you so long?"_

"_I couldn't find my bag." He looked down at the floor. This was the fourth family so far that was sending him back, he was beginning to wonder what was wrong with him that no one wanted to keep him. He just wanted a family. _

_He took his last step from the stairs to the second floor of the house when the mans fist slammed into his chest. "You good for nothing piece a shit. I feel bad for the poor suckers who are gonna get you next, they should just leave you in that home to rot."_

_Lance fell to the ground in tears. He in his very young years had felt harder hits, but it was the words of his foster father which hurt the most. "No one's gonna want your sorry ass anyways, don't know why they even bother."_

If Rogue could have cried she would. She remembered all the abuse poor Lance had received in his childhood. She had nightmares of it for months. A towering man and a tiny boy of six. The nights when he couldn't sleep from the pain of the beatings... horrible, so horrible.

"Scott!" Jean studied the piece of metal coming out of the ground. "What do we do?"

"Start searching." He panned the horizon for a moment. "They've got to be out here somewhere." He gave them all their orders and they all went on their ways.

How could they not know what was buried directly beneath them... their family.

_~nine years ago~_

"_If you both will shut up we'll go for ice cream." The twin children jumped up and down in pure joy. Ice Cream!_

_Even though his children weren't quiet he took them for ice cream anyways._

_When the car stopped they were nowhere near the ice cream parlor. "Daddy?" He didn't look at them._

_His nine year old daughter spoke up. "This isn't the ice cream place daddy. Are we going after this place?"_

_He had his head down, refusing to look either of them in their sapphire eyes. "Yes. Get out of the car." The three of them piled out of the car and the two children immediately gripped the others hand._

_There were three people waiting across the street. "Mr. Lensherr, we've been expecting you. These are Wanda and Pietro?" He gave a curt nod in acknowledgement. They stepped closer to the small family and Eric grabbed his son's hand ending the twin's connection. "Wanda? I'm Dr. Nagy; you'll be coming with us."_

_Eric held Pietro close and tight as they stepped further away from Wanda. From where she stood Wanda called out to her father. "Daddy?" The woman grabbed her and started towing her in the direction of the building across the street. "Daddy!" She began to cry._

_Pietro tried to fight his way out of his fathers grip. "Wanda?"_

_She screamed. "No daddy! I promise I'll be good... Daddy!... Daddy!" The men gripped her and began carrying her to the building when a blue black light emitted from her hands causing the man to fall over. She ran._

"_Daddy! Don't let them take me... please I promise I'll be good." Both men were at her sides, one held her, the other held her arms down. _

_The last things they heard before the metal door closed was Wanda screaming. "Pietro!"_

Despite not being able to see nor move Rogue was all too aware of what was surrounding her. How the hell were they going to get out?

The X-Men split up into two groups of two and Gambit went to search for his Chere on his own. _Ya better be okay..._ Remy thought. _Don know what I'd do if you weren't._

He searched several miles in an hour. He literally ran the whole way completely tiring himself out. Once he got back to the jet he was about to pass out from exhaustion and dehydration.

The past week had been so crazy for them. First he found her cutting her wrist, and then she blacked out from-his guess hyperventilating. They were getting so close in their time together, if it ended like this, which would be all he had left.

Those few beautiful days.

_~six weeks ago~_

_As the days and weeks passed the professor kept noticing the changes in Rogue becoming move and more obvious. He could have nearly kicked himself for not trying to intervene._

_For a few years now Rogue had been learning how to put up psychic blocks to keep out the personalities that bombarded her every second of the day. And oh was she a good student._

_When someone would set her off she would explode. It didn't take much to get her going, but once you did it wasn't possible to stop her. _

_There was an event when Kurt came home from a date with his new girlfriend that he wouldn't let anyone meet. She tried to pry wanting to know who her little brother was dating._

_Of course he didn't divulge the information and she started to explode on him. "Jus tell me who she is!"_

"_Nein." He turned from her ready to head up to his room ready for bed. _

_She caught him by the arm and squeezed tight. By the look on his face when he turned back to her the professor could see that she was hurting him, but she didn't seem to notice. "Jus tell me!" she growled angrily._

_The look spread all across Kurt's face could let anyone know that he was in pain, especially once tears began to slide down his deep blue cheeks. "Stop!" she squeezed tighter. "God! Stop zhat hurts... Rogue!" Pain and fear embedded in his voice. "You're hurting me."_

_That's when she seemed to snap out of it. Her face dropped its angry expression and paled several shades once she realized that she had actually hurt him... on purpose. "Kurt... Ah..." Her eyes grew glassy as the look of terror on her brothers face registered in her mind. _

_He __**bamfed**__ out of sight and Rogue dropped to the ground in horror of what she had just done. "Ah'm... sorry." She wrapped her arms around herself and began to rock back and forward like she was in denial. _

_The professor pushed back in his wheelchair. Mood swings._

Back at the jet their search was fruitless. Kitty, Jean and Kurt stood over Remy on watch, waiting for him to wake up.

Remy's eyes fluttered open. He sat up and looked past them. "Whaz dat?" He was dazed and weary, but he pointed to something behind them.

The sand began to raise and swirl before them. Jean yelled. "Get inside!"

The sand crashed against the metal of the jet. Jean did all she could to keep them from being buried, but it wasn't enough.

After twenty minutes of the raging sand it had stopped. It covered the jet nearly half way up, but exposed something else. A large dark figure in the distance, its exact identity hidden by the dust of the unsettled sand.

**AN: Wahhhh I'm done. And I feel like crap, I keep getting sick. It's good and bad. Good cause I get some time off, bad because I feel like crap. Hope you enjoyed the update, if you did hit the magic review button Please! ^.^**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

It had felt like a million years... a million lifetimes since she had been in her own mind.

Pain, love, hate, fear, envy and pure hollowness filled her to the brim. The sun shone bright into her sensitive eyes as she stared up into the sky.

Nothing had made any sense... she didn't know where she was, why she was there and how she got there... she was pretty much a blank.

She gently moved her sore and beaten limbs as she tried to sit up. The world was a blur and her head pounded fiercely.

She looked over to her left and saw an older man covered in dust, he was bald and had on an expensive looking suit. He was covered with bright red liquid mixed with sand.

She looked over to her right... a younger man than the bald man laid there impaled by what looked like twisted metal. She covered her mouth with her hand urging her mind not to throw up.

She looked down at herself there was evidence that she had been on fire at some point since most of her clothing seemed singed off. Her stomach was covered with a charred overlaying of what she thought was clothing, but was in fact flesh.

She tore it off to reveal the perfectly even porcelain skin underneath. Her mind swam when she seen the part of it that lay upon her bare flesh was covered in a slimy red substance. She reached out and touched the slimy red liquid and smeared it between her fingers. Instantly she started to remember.

The pain... the confusion the fear that welled up inside of her, but from when? From where?

Moments later there were people surrounding them. The looks on their faces ranged form confused to relieved and finally to pained. _Who are these people?_

Jean took several steps forward. "Rogue?"

She looked up at the jaw-dropping-ly beautiful read head standing before her. "Are... are you... you talking to... me?"

Jean nodded then sank to her knees. She opened up her mind to her confused friend... the memories were there, they just weren't letting her access them. "Scott...?" She turned to her leader. "Get the first aide kit; we're going to need it."

Rogue reached out to Jean and placed her index and middle fingers on her cheek just below the eye. "You...you're familiar... right?"

Jean was shocked. Rogue's bare blackened skin touched her own without any consequences from absorption. "Yes... I am." She sweetly and gently cupped Rogues chin. "Everything is going to be okay."

All the others began piling in the Professor and Wolverine while Jean sat in the sand and spoke with Rogue. "Are you hurt?"

She patted herself down. "... No. I don't know?"

Scott called from the jet. "It's time to go...can you handle her Jean?"

She nodded and turned back to Rogue. "We're going to go back home now, okay?"

Rogue stared at their surroundings. Sand mixed with blood and scrap metal. Faint images from the helicopter ride came back to her. Blurry images from the backseat of her two mentors talking in hushed tones. _"How long do you think she'll be like that?"_

"_Hopefully long enough to get there."_

…_..._

"This place is..."

"Deserted?"

"To say the least."

"That's what a desert's like Logan, if t wasn't it wouldn't be called a desert."

"_Funny... this isn't the damn time!"_

"Maybe this _is_ the right time Logan. We don't know exactly what's going to happen when she wakes and..."

"_Me neither Chuck. Me neither."_

"Okay... have fun." She lay back onto the sand.

Jean became even more concerned and confused. "Hey?" She didn't continue until Rogue looked at her. "You're coming too."

"Why?"

"Because... it's your home too... it's all our home. You don't remember, do you?"

"I've got no idea what you're talking about. I have no idea who you are, but I think I've seen you before somewhere."

"Yeah, just about everyday. Breakfast, sometimes lunch and dinner."

Rogue stared harder as if all the concentration in the world would make her fully recognize her. "Oh..."

Jean took her by the arm and helped her up from the ground. "Maybe once we get home something will jog your memory." Jean led Rogue into the jet and helped her to a seat. "If you need me, I'll be up there with Scott, okay?"

Rogue sat and stared out the window as Jean walked away. Kurt, Kitty and Remy walked up to her. Kitty was the first to start. "Hey?"

Rogue looked over wide eyed, that's when Kitty noticed it. "Hi?"

"Rogue? What... ah... it... but..."

"Excuse me? What are you talking about... um... lady?"

Remy spoke then. "Don mind de chaton, she jus flustered."

"No I'm not! You guys like... grrr... look at her eyes!" Both of them looked into her charcoal eyes, but they were wrong... very wrong.

"Chere? Ya eyes..."

"Who's Chere?" She raised a skeptical brow.

"Wha... you mon amour?" (My love)

"What did he just say?" She looked to Kitty and Kurt with her bright Emerald eyes, not the charcoal gray eyes they knew her to have, but it seemed right.

"Uh...I totally don't know... never knew. You don't understand him?"

"No... Is he speaking Spanish?"

"Non! French Chere... how could ya not know de language a love? How could Remy's Chere forget?"

"Who's Remy?"

Frustrated Remy pointed at himself. "Me mon amour, how could ya... why don she remember?"

"The redhead told me my name was Rogue..." her face scrunched up as she was about to say it. "Not... _Chere._"

Kitty giggled and Kurt merely smiled, Remy was the one who was the most upset about what she had said.

Remy walked over to a seat far enough from her to ponder the worst, but close enough to watch her carefully.

_Could an accident really make my Chere forget me? Can she really forget me... her Remy? _Remy's heart ached from the thought. _How in the hell did this happen?_ He spoke out loud without realizing "Won know til de professor wakes up."

Kitty turned around in her seat. "Know what until the prof wakes up?"

Remy looked up into Kitty's big blue eyes with concern and questions waging a war over his features. "What really happened petite?"

Kitty looked away and started twirling a lock of her hair around her finger. "Yeah... I hope they... I hope it wasn't scary." Kitty had half a mind to say _"I hope they don't remember,"_ but she knew they needed to find out what was happening.

Kurt sat in the chair inches away from his sister. "So... you're blue?"

"Ja... born zhat vay, you know zhat."

"I wish I did..." She looked away from the furry blue creature next to her and stared at the darkening sky. "Where are we going?" She looked into his eerie yellow eyes with hope.

"Home."

"Where's that... exactly?"

Kurt smiled full on for his sister. It was full of love, concern, and joy for her curiosity. "Bayville..." He saw the look on her face. "New York."

"Oh... how long have I lived there?"

"Since you vhere... umm fifteen, so four years now."

"Where before that? That's only four years and I don't look like a four-year-old, right?"

Kurt laughed and caught everyone else on the jet off guard. "Sorry guys!" He turned back to his sister. "You vhere raised in Mississippi... Caldecott County."

"Oh... so where were you raised... I don't have that accent."

"Germany. Ve finally met vhen ve vhere brought to Bayville. Ve didn't find any of this out until vay later."

"Why... how could we not know each other, you said you were my brother."

"Ve vhere adopted... vhell, I vas, you veren't. Our mother let you be raised by one of her old friends... Irene Adler, you grew up vith her."

"Oh..." He could see the sadness of them being separated consuming her like it had for all the years they had known about each other. "That's not right... or fair."

"I know... ve vould always vish it was different... I love mine parents, but I vould have loved knowing you too."

She stared deeply into his eyes. "I know I didn't just meet you for the first time, but that's what it's like to me..., but I wish that too. I don't know what it is about you, but I really wish I did."

He smiled and a tear escaped from his eye. She placed her small pale hand over his large furry blue one. "I think I always wanted a brother."

She smiled brightly, a smile so sincere and honest it let a few more tears slip by him. "Never noticed how pretty your smile was schwester, I love it." (Sister) It made her smile broaden and he wrapped his hand around hers.

Half an hour later the jet landed back at the mansion. Scott and Remy brought the professor and Wolverine to the infirmary. Kurt, Kitty, Jean and Rogue slowly made their way together.

On the perimeter of the mansions grounds Mystique stood waiting for the right moment to go in. Like it or not... Kurt and Rogue were hers...

**AN: OOO wonder what's gonna happen...? Thanks to tfobmv18... I caught onto it once you said it. I just think that I'm too strapped for time and LAZY to proofread my own stuff, I know sad. Humm, wonder what Mystique is gonna do? Wonder what's gonna happen...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

Once Hank was done with Logan and the Professor he headed over to Rogue. "Why's your basement covered with all this metal?"

"It's like the decor... you know guys, chrome and leather." Scott, Kurt and Remy turned to her confused. "Or so I've heard."

"Rogue?" She turned to Hank, then back to Kurt. "Are we... no are you and him" she pointed to Kurt "Related?"

"Nein..."

"No, just similar mutations."

"Oh... so you're not his dad or something."

"No, I can assure you." Hank rubbed his hands together to warm them. "Are you in any pain?"

She seemed uncertain. "No, I don't think."

Hank turned to the others and asked. "Did any of you notice anything?"

"Well, like I said, I'm not sure... if the adrenalin is still pumping through my veins in mass proportions, then it's less likely that I'd really feel anything." Hank, Jean and Scott turned to her in amazement.

"What did you just say?" Jeans eyes were wide and curious.

"I just... it... it's true." Rogue sat on the examination table staring back at wondering eyes.

"Yes Rogue I know that, but how do you?" Hank took back his place next to the examination table.

"Common knowledge?"

"Not many people know things like that, nor do they take them seriously half the time."

"Then, I'd guess it's from spending so much time with a qualified physician."

"Take no offense to this my dear, but the lot of the time we spend together is during meals."

"Oh, so that means we aren't friendly, right?" She looked down at her hands that were placed in her lap. "Maybe, since I'm a different Rogue now... I don't know... we could hang out."

Hank merely smiled. "That would be lovely, but my dear we are friendly. We have respect and trust within our relationship. No worries, okay?"

"Ah-huh. But the bonding time could still happen right... you look like you're terribly funny."

The words tickled Remy. "Terribly funny?" Kitty and Kurt laughed along with him.

Rogue looked around curiously. "What?!" She started acting like the Rogue they knew when they all had a little laugh at her expense and she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "What?"

"Not'in... dat was terribly funny." He choked out another laugh and Kitty and Kurt laughed along with him, so did Hank.

"What... that's not odd, I didn't say anything weird."

"Yes mon amour, ya did." (My love)

"What?"

"Terribly funny..." He tried to keep a straight face, but it was very difficult. "Ya don talk like dat petite, it's... its funny... terribly funny."

She started getting angry. "So, you're making fun of me!" All who were laughing felt the change in her mood and watched her quietly. "You act like I can remember what you people say I'm like, but I can't! If you think this is so funny you can get the hell out so I can try to figure out what the hell happened to me in peace!"

"Look... Rogue, we didn't..."

"Well you did and you can leave."

As they all left, they realized that this Rogue didn't know them. She didn't know that they were kidding or that they were just trying to lighten the mood, she just didn't know anymore.

She sat in the empty room and stared at the walls and racked her brain... she needed to remember.

Mystique shifted her form into Rahne Sinclair. She dropped about a foot in height and as she walked up to the front of the house.

She pushed the front door open and walked into the foyer of the house and she bumped into Jean. "Hey Rahne."

"Hi Jean."

"Where did you go?"

"Out for some air, how about you?"

"Nevada... just don't ask?"

"Where's Wolverine?"

"With the professor and Rogue in the infirmary. The helicopter crashed in the desert and they all got hurt and Rogue..."

"Rogue, what?"

"I think she has amnesia, she can't remember a thing about any of us."

There was a slight smile that crossed her face, but before Jean could notice it disappeared. "Wow that sucks, what are they going to do about it?"

"Don't know we've got to wait until the professor and Wolverine wake up... we need to find out what happened and what the professor wants to do about her memory issues. A little while ago she snapped at us..., well I don't blame her. She can't remember us, it's sad really. Imagine what a person could do to her, and take advantage of her since she can't remember."

"Yeah..." Mystique smiled on the inside. God did she have good timing.

Jean joined the others in the living room as Mystique- Rahne slipped downstairs to the lower levels.

She peeked into the room and saw Rogue with Hank. "I'm just going to be down the hall doing these tests, if you need me just holler." She gave him a curt nod and he sped out of the room.

Mystique shifted back into her form and walked into the room. "Hello sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

Rogue was obviously confused, but she answered anyways. "Fine I guess."

"The others have told me you lost your memory, it is a bit obvious since you aren't speaking with your accent."

Surprise spread across Rogues face. "I have an accent?"

"Yes... and a beautiful one at that."

"Who are you?"

Mystique smiled sweetly. "You usually call me mom."

Rogues eyes widened in surprise. "You're Irene?"

"No dear, I'm your other mother... Raven, but you sometimes call me Mystique."

"I think I've heard about you, I just can't remember what it was."

"I'm your brother's birth mother and I adopted you when you were very young, I'd say about three or four."

"Oh! I'm sorry; my memory isn't what it used to be."

They both smiled. Mystique noticed a similarity in her smile and Kurt's smile, they had the same shape. "I wish that I'd been able to visit sooner, before this happened." She lied.

"Hey, don't worry about it. At least this way I can learn probably more about you, you're my mom after all."

"Yes, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You, Kurt and I are a family... and no one takes my family away from me."

Rogue smiled. "So you got any stories about me?"

Mystique smiled. "Many actually, especially when you were little." Rogue smiled. "There was this one time... you wanted to climb to the top of a tree, Irene was adamant that you not do it, but you did it anyways." Mystique smiled at the memory. "Well, anyways you got stuck mid climb. A branch snagged the jumper you wore and you couldn't get down."

"Oh god, how embarrassing."

"No it was terrifying... for me and Irene anyways. I had to climb all the way up there, take you out of the jumper and climb back down with you hysterically crying."

"Oh... god how pathetic."

"Well you were about five, and a bit of a monkey. It's something I think about when things are bad, it always brings a smile to my face."

"How the hell did I get in that tree anyways?"

"Well, you climbed to the top of the jungle gym in the backyard; unfortunately it was high enough for you to reach the lowest branch."

Rogue smiled. "God I wish I could remember that... and you."

"Don't worry sweetheart, we'll have all the time in the world for that."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, duh you don't remember... You were packing" Luckily for mystique she noticed the bag in the hall full of Rogues stuff. "You were leaving to come be with me."

"I was?"

"Yes, and Xavier and Wolverine didn't want you to leave so they spirited you away while I was waiting for you."

"Why?" Rogue was hurt. From all the good things she heard about both men, why would they want to keep her from her mother?

"They don't like me, nor do they trust me with my own children... that's why they keep both you and Kurt from me."

"That's horrible! They can't do that!"

"They have for the past four years dear... all I've wanted was both my children with me so we could be a family again."

"Isn't that our decision, we're of age... they can't keep us from you mom."

"But they have..." She hammed it up by letting fake tears cloud her vision so she turned away from Rogue.

"No... don't cry... please? It's okay."

"I just want to take my children home." She sniffled. "That's all I ever wanted."

"Don't worry, you will." Rogue rested a bare hand on her mother's bare shoulder. "I'm packed aren't I, we can still go."

"You don't even remember me... why would you want to come with me?"

"Because you're my mom, that's why." Mystique suddenly seen all the devotion and love she had never gotten from her daughter. She realized that if she had gotten to Rogue sooner, they would have had the relationship she had always wanted.

"Are you well enough?"

"Yes, that doctor McCoy said I was perfectly healthy, well except for my memory loss."

Mystique smiled. "Then let's go." She grabbed her daughter by the hand and led her to the elevator. "Once we're on the top level, you'll have to move quickly. If they catch you leaving with me, they'll try to stop us."

"Okay, but what about Kurt?"

"We'll come back for your brother; he's with them so we won't be able to get to him." Rogue smiled and the elevator doors opened. "Go, quickly!"

As Rogue nearly ran out of the building Mystique transformed into Hank and walked into the living room. "Hello all."

"Hey Hank, how are they?"

"Well, the Professor and Logan aren't doing so well, like before. But, Rogue fell asleep so I don't want anyone in the infirmary disturbing her, okay?"

"Sure."

"Okay."

"Oui."

Mystique smiled at them and headed out of the living room to the front door. Once outside she met up with Rogue outside the gate and they got into a car and sped off.

**AN: Mwahahaha! OOO wonder what's going to happen? Well, I have a bit of bad news. I won't be having INTERNET access for a while once Monday hits so I'm going to make myself nuts trying to type as many chapters as possible before then. Please Review and Sorry guys!**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: I don't speak any other language, but English, so if I mess up tell me.**

**Chapter 22:**

Despite what Hank said, almost an hour later Kurt went to the infirmary to see his sister.

He walked into the empty room and looked around. He went into the bathroom and there was nothing. He walked into another room thinking maybe Hank changed her room, but the only rooms occupied were the two that held the professor and Logan.

He walked into the lab and saw Hank looking through a microscope. "Hey Hank, question. Vhere's Rogue?"

"She should be in the examination room."

"Nope, I looked in zhere and ze other rooms; she isn't in any of zem."

"No need to worry Kurt, you know Rogue. She's probably wandering around the levels or the house."

"Ja, you're probably right... I know you didn't vant us to bother her, but she's mine schwester. I vas just vondering how she vas doing."

"Kurt, I'd never mind that, but Rogue does."

"I know but you said..."

"What did I say?"

"Not to bother her because she vas sleeping."

"Kurt, I said no such thing before we all left her."

"Nein, after in ze living room."

"Kurt, I've been down here running tests for the past hour and a half."

"Vhat?"

"Yes, I haven't been upst... oh dear."

Hank and Kurt ran around the lower levels looking for her, but she was nowhere to be seen. They took the elevator up to the house and began searching each floor for her there, but still she was nowhere to be seen. They ran out of the house to search the grounds, but yet again she wasn't able to be found.

When they both entered the house out of breath and were seen by the others, they were bombarded by questions and concerns. "What's wrong you two?" Storm had gentle wrinkles giving her beautiful face a sense of wisdom and worry.

"Have any of you seen Rogue?" Hank forced out his words in pants.

"No, isn't she still sleeping?" Scott raised a brow.

"Nein, she isn't down in ze lower levels or in ze house or on ze grounds. Ve cannot find her."

"Jean?" Scott turned to his girlfriend. "Can you sense her?"

"One minute."

Jean closed her eyes and reached out for Rogue with her mind. She canvassed the entire property and couldn't feel her anywhere. "I've got nothing... she isn't anywhere near here."

"Merde!" (Shit- French)

"Sohn von ein miststuck!" (Son of a bitch- German)

It hit them all at the same moment... _Mystique_.

The car stopped and Rogue stepped out of the passenger side. "Where are we mom?"

"Our new home sweetheart. Welcome home." She turned to her daughter and seen the confused expression on it. "Not what you expected?"

"No actually... I thought it would be a house."

"This isn't it exactly..." She pointed at the ruble. "We actually live under the ground; it's much nicer once you're down there."

"I don't understand."

She held out her hand and Rogue took it. She led them to a hidden doorway in the ruble and down a darkened staircase. At the foot of the stairs there was just a concrete room. "So..."

"This is the house? It's..." she looked around at the forty by thirty room. "cozy."

Mystique laughed. "No... this isn't it, it's just the entryway. The elevator's right there." She pointed off to the left.

They went down another floor or two and the elevator doors hissed open. They revealed a warm orange hall adorned with picture frames and golden light fixtures.

Mystique led the way down the hall. Rogue followed, but stopped as she passed the pictures. A blue little boy playing in a field with a dog. _Kurt._ She stopped at the next one, a little girl in a pastel green jumper and a lavender long sleeve shirt with a fishing pole by a lake. _Me?_

"Those are old. Haven't had the opportunity to get new ones of you and your brother. Hopefully it will be different now."

Rogue smiled. "Maybe some family portraits?"

"That actually sounds wonderful."

"Yeah, having your family together after how many years... it's going to be better then good... mom."

As they journeyed deeper into the hidden home, more and more did she feel at home. The walls were painted in warm colors and the rooms were decorated, waiting to be lived in.

Mystique stopped in front of a wooden door. "This is your room, it's only got the basics, but since you're here now it'll get decorated as you see fit."

Rogue grabbed the door handle and pushed it open. There was a queen sized bed, a large dresser, book shelves, a television and a computer. "It's fine, don't worry about it."

"No! We can start fixing it up in the morning, now you need to just rest."

"Umm... where's the bathroom?"

"The door to the left of your television."

"Oh, I've got my own?"

"Of course, my daughter gets everything she wants, which means she gets the best."

"Wow, you're looking to spoil me already... bad form mama, bad form. Your gonna turn me into a spoiled brat."

"No, you're not that kind of child, you work for everything you get, just like me, your mother."

"Really?"

"Yes, you're not a lazy-get everything you want handed to you kind of girl. If you don't work for it, it's not worth having."

"That kinda sounds right."

"It is..." She smiled and pressed the back of her hand to her daughter's cheek and gazed lovingly at her. "You need your rest, tomorrow is another day."

"Yeah... goodnight." She wrapped her arms around Mystique and hugged her for a few moments.

"Good night my dear, sleep well." Mystique walked down the hall into a living room type room, with a large screen taking up one of the walls. A smile crept onto her face. "Finally, it worked."

She plopped backwards onto a comfortable looking couch. Thinking about it, she had this safe house waiting for quite some time, it had been waiting for the right time, for when she finally got her family back.

Logan's eyes fluttered open focusing on the ceiling of the infirmary. He couldn't remember exactly how he had gotten home, but he knew that's exactly where he was.

He sat up on the examination table and looked around for a moment, waiting for his memories to register in his newly awake mind.

_There was the chopper... it was destroyed. Charles... Rogue... Fire... Metal shards... Floating scrap metal... An out of nowhere sandstorm... And charred flesh, Rogues charred flesh._

The memory of what happened in the desert in Nevada hit him like a Mack truck. The fire in the cabin, the chopper skeleton, her on fire, crashing and waking up not knowing where Charles and Rogue were.

He jumped up from the bed and sniffed the professor out. He was unconscious down the hall from the room Logan was in. He was covered in gashes and bruises, hooked up to an IV and a heart monitor.

He picked up Rogues scent and another he couldn't place a face to at the moment, not until he knew that she was alright.

When he walked into the room closest to the lab, he seen that it wasn't occupied and that the scent was old and she wasn't there and hadn't been there in a while.

He recognized the mysterious scent, but for the life of him couldn't match it to a single person. Unfortunately for Logan, his mind was still a bit sluggish from whatever Hank had given him, so it was going to be a few moments until he could actually figure it out.

There was something sour about the scent, not that it smelled bad, but there was something that was so specific about it that to a person with such heightened senses like him, it stood out so easily.

When he would catch other scents like Rouge in example, it would register with in his mind in milliseconds. Even in his sleep her scent and all the others he was around so very often could be so recognizable that they couldn't hide anything from him.

Pheromones hit him, the scent of a specific perfume that was heavy on sandalwood led him to realize exactly who she was. "Mystique!"

**AN: Yay! I got a flash drive! Whoot whoot! Now I can type my chapters at home and update when I'm at the library or on another computer! I was so afraid that I wasn't going to be able to update for months and months. Anyways, it's going to get more interesting, I promise. But for now, I gotta get a relationship going between Rogue and Mystique. R&R Please! ^.^ **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

The adamantium claws ejected from in between his knuckles as he made his way to the main floor of the house.

In his anger and fury he nearly ran over all of the people in the hall who had just figured out exactly what he had moments ago. "Mystique!"

"Logan? What are you..."

"Where's the kid?"

"Um... she's with um... Myst..."

"Mystique!" The growl that escaped his throat scared all who were present, making them all take a few steps back.

"All of you get to bed!"

"It's only 8:30?!" He gave them all a look that made them scatter as he headed for the lower levels.

The halls of the lower levels didn't seem large enough for him at the moment, the anger and fury that pulsed through his veins made the walls close in on him.

He pulled on his uniform and raced to the jet. He nearly kicked himself for letting the chopper be destroyed, now he had to search around for Rogue and Mystique in the gigantic jet. How convenient that'll be.

* * *

Rogue tossed and turned in her new bed trying to get comfortable, it was just to soft. The white washed walls were to bright and the room was to bare for her to be completely comfortable in.

It felt to strange this place... the underground house? What kind of woman would make her family live in something that resembled a well decorated bomb shelter.

She tried to put together what she could salvage of her memories, but they were mostly feelings for people she really didn't know. When Mystique told her that she was her mother, Rogue felt an overwhelming need to know her and be with her; something that the Rogue with a complete memory would never have let herself think let alone take over her.

The hum of the heating vent seemed to soothe Rogue, it calmed her and began to lull her to sleep.

The bright light of the sun blinded her even when her eyes were shut. She opened them to see her mother standing in her room wearing pale blue jeans and a white tank top. "Mama?... what are you doing here?"

"I never would have thought that you'd sleep this late, so I thought I'd start without you."

"What's that smell?"

"Primer darling."

"Oh gawd... that's horrid." Rogue pulled the blanket over her nose.

"It's time to get up... we need to get going."

"Where?" Her words were muffled.

"You need things my dear, and you can't tell me that you like how this room looks."

Rogue pressed her hand to the top of the mattress. "Well... the thing I'm most inclined to get rid of is this bed."

"What's wrong with it." Mystique crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the desk.

"It's to... well,... it's kinda soft."

"Oh. Then we need to do a lot more today. Mattress shopping, bed dressings, miscellaneous items, paint colors. I'm guessing more book shelves, right?"

"I like to read?"

"Yes..." she turned to her daughter with a smile. "Back at Xavier's... you always had a new book to read, hence the three bookshelves in your old room."

"Wow." Rogue was surprised at herself and Mystique could see it.

"When you were little you absolutely hated to read... when you were told to anyways. Other than that you were like any other little girl, you read a few books a year, you were more interested in playing."

Rogue smiled and a question jumped to the front of her mind. "When I was little... I don't really understand this, but why didn't I grow up with you?"

"Well... it's a long complicated story."

"I've got the time."

"Rogue?" Mystique averted her yellow eyes from her daughters emerald pools. "It's a..."

"Long complicated story... I heard your pitch before." Rogue adjusted herself on her bed and rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll those eyes at me young lady!"

"Are you serious?" Rogue was surprised by Mystiques sudden harsh and parental tone.

"Sorry... I guess it's just some pent up mothering trying to get out." She smiled to herself and it became infectious so Rogue let out a beaming smile. "You should get ready so we can start checking things off our mile long to do list." Rogue smiled again and jumped out of bed and headed to the shower.

* * *

After his first let down Logan went home. He tried to search by air, but that did absolutely no good. He was going to pack a few things then head out on his bike following their scents. All he did as he packed was pray it didn't rain.

Once he had his bag packed he headed for the door. "Logan?" He turned to see Ororo jogging up to him. "Did you find... anything?"

"Not yet Ro. Chuck?"

"Hank is monitoring him, but no change yet."

"When he does... get him on this."

"Logan..." her eyes grew wide with concern. "You need to rest... despite being able to heal from just about any injury you need rest." She rested her delicate hand on his shoulder, her eyes trying plead with him.

"I'm okay Ro... yer worryin about nothing."

"You make it hard to not worry Logan." A small smile played across her lips.

He returned her kind and loving smile and reached for the door. "Don't get yourself killed please."

He gave her a half smile. "I'm not the one whose gonna get killed."

* * *

"I didn't understand anything any of them said, did you?"

"Yes, I did."

"Yes?" Rogue dropped her load of things onto the floor in the living room. "Would we like to elaborate?"

"It'll become second nature soon, it's just German."

Rogue smiled. "So... that's what that was."

"Your brother is from Germany, remember that."

"I know, he told me yesterday."

Mystique suddenly became uneasy. "What else did he tell you?" She avoided her daughters eyes.

"Well, he tried to tell me about myself, but he was missing a whole lot of things. Things you could hopefully fill in for me."

"We can talk about things while we work." Mystique picked up her dozens of bags and headed for Rogues room and Rogue followed with a sigh.

"What are you huffing about?"

"So... damn... tired." She threw herself on the mattress.

Mystique pulled out a cashmere gray throw blanket and folded it. "When you were five... you truly hated pizza, with a passion."

"What? How could I have hated pizza?"

"I don't know. One day Irene gave it to you and you threw it on the floor and cried. You were a bit of an odd child."

"Thanks!" Rogue pulled out a set of moss green sheets.

"I didn't mean it like that."

Rogue laughed. "I was kidding, relax." A fuzzy orange pillow.

"Oh... You didn't always like green you know, you used to be a yellow freak. I just think it had to do with your favorite power ranger, not actually loving the color."

"I think I remember the power rangers. Color coded, weired floating heads and robots and those putty people, right?"

Mystique smiled. "Yes. I absolutely didn't understand your children's fascination with those stupid charactures and that damn show."

"Kurt too I guess?"

"Who do you think was his favorite?"

"NO... don't tell me this one... um..." she smiled because she knew she was being a smart ass. "The pink one... No that doesn't sound right... it has to be the red one, right?" Her goofy smile grew.

"Har har smarty pants. You know it was the blue one... or was it the white one?" Mystique enjoyed goofing around with her daughter, it felt so much better then fighting.

Their big bright smiled mirrored each others as they continued unpacking all of Rogues things. Things were going well and they both were having a good time with each other, who'd have thunk it?

* * *

Logan rode on for hours following what was left of their scents down the highway headed into the city. He passed through the Bronx and Manhattan and was making his way into queens.

Storm clouds darkened the skies and Logan knew he was going to lose what crappy of a clue he had. Unfortunately rain washed away scents from anywhere and everywhere. So he had to hurry before it began to pour.

**

* * *

**

AN: Hi Ya!!! Don't you wonder what's going to happen? I've planned out the main events of what is gonna happen as the story progresses into some craziness involving Wolvie, Mystique, Rogue and Kurt. Let me know what you think so Review!!! PLEASE!!!'

**Please Review!!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

It began to drizzle and Logan knew he was running out of time. His bike bobbed and weaved through the traffic on the bridge he was crossing.

He wasn't going to find them in time and Mystique would wisp Rogue away to some god for sakin country to hide the amnesic girl.

Dread rolled to the front of his mind. _She's finally gonna get exactly what she wants..._

Logan was brought back to where he was by a semi turning in his direction that knocked him off the bridge and down into the frigged black looking water.

As he plunged in, the icy cold seemed to be taking over his body slowing his movements and thoughts. He tried to swim for shore, but the rocky waves kept throwing his and pulling him further and further away from safety.

The undertow began to pull for him as his clothes began to strangle his movements. Pretty soon he was unable to move his arms and try to pull himself up from under the water.

As he began sinking into the black looking water a thought occurred to him... his claws. He ejected them and began hacking at his jacket. On occasion he would cut himself open not realizing that he was to close to the flesh and the blood made the water even darker.

Once he hacked his jacket to pieces he struggled against the undertow and swam to the surface. As he broke through the oxygen he held in his lungs for those three minutes came out in a rush and he sucked in new precious oxygen as the rain thundered down on his head. "Shit!"

"What's that noise?" Rogues eyes were wide, both she and Mystique heard a loud bang come from above.

"Don't worry, I'll check it out."

"No! Just call the police."

"Dearest heart, we're mutants. We don't call the police, we handle things ourselves." Mystique headed for her daughters door. "Stay down here."

She headed up the elevator to the floor above. "What are you morons doing!" The two men handling a drum of diesel fuel looked in her direction. She hissed "What happened to you'd get this done quietly!"

"We're sorry Mystique, but one of the drums fell and we couldn't have stopped the noise from happening."

Pure hatred engulfed her face. "I should rip your throats out and feed them to the dogs!" Both men gulped nervously. "Shall I end this partnership?"

Both men froze in fear, but one managed to answer her. "N... no... p...p...please. What can we do to change your mind?"

"I'm glad you asked." She paced for a moment. "I'm starting a... how would you put it... group of like minded individuals who are interested in taking on mutant oppressors. I have plenty of room for others."

"We're not mutants."

"Don't you think I know that! You're human, just a pawn. What I need is for you to spread the word that a group is forming and looking for all mutants interested."

"Oh... okay."

"Send anyone to this address..." she pulled a small paper from her leather wrist cuff and handed it to one of the men. "DO NOT and DO NOT mention my name! If you do, I'll peel the skin from your face and ignite your body in fire. Understood!"

"Understood."

"Yes..."

"Now go! Follow the instructions on the paper and DON'T MESS THIS UP!" Mystique walked back to the elevator and looked over her shoulder and watched the men disappear into the newly darkened sky.

Down another floor she walked to her daughters room. She heard slight rumbling coming from the room, but other then that it was quiet. "Ro..." She stepped into the room to see her daughter sprawled across the bed sleeping.

"I guess I took to long." she whispered. "You still look the same..."

Mystique felt the memories float to the surface of her mind...

Irene's voice was so clear in her mind...

"_Anna!" Irene looked around to find her daughter, but she was nowhere in sight._ "_Anna Marie! Where in the world are you!"_

_Panic began to engulf Irene's heart. 'Little Anna was just playing on the jungle gym...' she thought petrified. "Has anyone seen my daughter?" She yelled to the parents and the children at the playground._

_She began to run around to ask the parents, but no one seen her since they were watching their own children. "Good lord... Anna! Anna!"_

_In the form of a blue and white cat Mystique was watchful over the little two tone haired girl. She was playing by the creek just out side of the playground. _

_She was chasing a little green frog by the water... Mystique jumped down from the tree branch she was perched on watching little Anna Marie._

_The wind made the dark brown locks in her high pigtails dance in the wind. The strands blew into her emerald green eyes and she was blinded. Mystique moved quickly towards the water she called out. "Anna no!"_

_Anna slipped on the wet stones that were washed up on the side of the creek and she fell in. The cold water washed over her as she began clawing at it trying to reach the surface. _

_Immediately she jumped in after the girl, changing form as she hit the water. Little Anna Marie stretched out her arms reaching for the blue woman. She swam faster to the little girl and scooped her up into her arms and ascended to the surface._

_The little girl choked and coughed up water and nestled into the blue womans chest and cried. Several parents seen her and the little girl and ran towards them. The men and women yelled and screamed for Mystique to get away from her._

_They threw things and ripped little Anna out of Mystiques arms. She screamed as a tall bearded man pulled her fro her rescuers arms. "Get away from her you damn freak!"_

_Irene ran up on the scene at that exact moment. She saw Raven standing there having things thrown at her, she tried to pull Anna from the bearded mans arms, but he knocked her away. "Give her to me!" Mystique yelled. "You're scaring her!" _

_Anna yelled and screamed as tears streamed down her cheeks and her face turned bright red. Irene ran over to Anna and pulled her from the bearded mans arms. "Honey?... shh. No, it's okay. Shh, mama's here now." She glanced over at Mystique and smiled, grateful for her watching their 'daughter'._

The image that stuck in her mind was of little Anna with her arms reaching out for her kicking and screaming; wanting to get back into Raven's arms looked over to her sleeping daughter snug in her bed.

She walked into the living room with the large monitor on the wall. She pulled out a roll out keyboard and began typing in a code. Several smaller screens popped up on the wall sized screen and showed surveillance.

She searched the screens and found what she was searching for, Kurt. He sat alone on his balcony staring into the woods that surrounded the manor.

She could see the sadness washing over his face... he missed his sister and was afraid of what their mother might do to her.

The cold February air blew his hair in all directions and his tail swished in the snow. He breathed in and let out a heavy sigh and stared up into the dark nights sky.

She zoomed in on his face and caught tears running down his furry cheeks. His pain made her heart ache and she knew she had to act soon to bring both her children together and back into her life.

Thoughts swam in her head... having both her children at the same time, before it was just a dream and now... now it's slowly becoming a reality. The entire Darkholme line finally together as a family.

She thought to herself. _Once their both here, I'll change their names to Darkholme and it will be obvious who's children they are. _She smiled to herself. After all of her planning, they would finally become a family, they'd finally be together.

"Hey Kurt?"Kitty warily approached him on the balcony. "What are you doing?" Kurt stood quiet and stared out into the snow covered woods. "We were all wondering where you were all day..." she looked around uncertainly "Mr. Logan is still looking you know."

Kurt turned to look at her. "He called home a little while ago. He said he lost their scents when it started to rain, but he isn't going to stop until he brings her home. If that isn't insurance that she'll be home soon, then what is."

"Ja. You're right... he'll bring mine schwester home... ja."

"You hungry? Storm cooked like a feast downstairs... even for us." Kitty smiled and held out a hand for him to take, but he just sat there in the blistering cold and stared at everything and nothing at the same time.

"Guess you'll come down when you're ready..." She began to walk away when she paused to say "She's fine... obviously Mystique wants something or else... she's fine."

Kurt's head hung a bit lower once Kitty left. The thing that was now plaguing him was... _Vhat could our mozzer possibly be trying to pull off._

Kitty walked into the dining room with a face that told the story that Kurt wasn't interested in being with them, he was to worried about his sister. "So Kitty, what did he say?" Storm was anxious as she walked into the dining room carrying plates of food with Remy right behind her.

"Nothing much actually." She sat in one of the dozen chairs surrounding the large table. "He looked like... so sad. I don't know... it was like he felt left out or something."

Just then Scott choked on his soda and sprayed everyone within his distance. "Ew. Scott that was like so nasty!"

He tried to stop the soda from flowing from his nose as he gasped out his words. "You -think-he-feels-left-out!" It was more of a demand then a question... as always.

"Yeah. Like they left him for a family outing or something."

"Kitty. If this is some sort of joke this isn't the time nor the place. Honestly if Rogue was in her right mind, do you think she would want to be with Mystique right now... hell or at all!"

"Scott!" Storm warned. He had absolutely no reason to yell at Kitty.

"Just my opinion. Jeez Scott, I guess Rogue was right about you having a stick up your butt."

Jean and Storm tried to stop their laughter, but Kitty and Remy couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. It was a blend between horrified and pissed and all in the room except for Scott were amused. "Kitty!"

"If you want me to be honest, she never said it that nice. She actually said" Kitty cleared her throat for the Rogue imitation she had been working on for the past few years. "Ah think that Scott Summers needs to pull that gigantic stick right outta his scrawny as..."

"Kitty!" Jean and Storm warned.

Remy was nearly rolling on the floor as Scott approached him. "You think that's funny Gambit!"

"Oui. De chaton she do good impressions." Remy smiled his lopsided grin, especially with all the drama that had been going on in the past few days he was clearly amused.

**AN: Sorry about the update that took forever you guys. I cant upload when I want to. I'm on a friends laptop and it's rare that I'm actually on. Sorry about all this and that fact that it's been nearly a year since last update. I have no net access, but there are two chapters, I really hope you like them. Lots of love Jade.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

Remy woke in the guest room the professor let him take over.

He still hadn't told anyone about what he was keeping from them about Rogue, but there were more important things to worry about.

It had been two weeks. It was like every time they raided a place Mystique had been, it was just abandoned. From what Wolverine was saying within an hour or two before they arrived.

Remy was getting extremely aggravated. His mind was working like it never had. How could one _girl_ do this to him. How could he be so worried? How could he stop being afraid that she's hurt or even worse... dead?

Now he was sitting on the edge of his bed crouched over, his elbows on his knees. Just thinking. Around sixteen days ago they were both in a beautiful hotel alone... together. How could something that wonderful end like it had... with a fight.

A whole twenty or so days before, he would have never believed that he would be the love struck man he is, but that is the truth he is love struck. She hit him harder then a mack truck when he first seen her and now almost three years later here he is.

He stood from his sitting position and began to pace the length of the room. Maybe he should have done what his initial instincts told him to do. He should have stolen her away, somewhere far and remote... a beach maybe.

He knew she would hate him for taking her away from her 'family', but the truth is and was that these people weren't doing her any good. He found her in the worst of shape, bleeding and out of it. _He_ could definitely do better then they have for her, he just needed a chance.

There was a soft knock at his door. Kitty's voice came through muffled "Hey... um Gambit. Breakfast is over, but Storm saved you a plate, if you're hungry."

A soft smile crossed over his face. "Oui. Merci chaton." He heard the light footfalls indicating her leave and he went back to pacing.

Everything was so good... now, now it was just a mess.

"Morning sunshine." Mystique stood above her sleeping daughter. "French toast... is it still your favorite?"

Rogue turned over in her bed and looked up at her mother. "Might be... I'm not so sure."

She handed the plate over to her daughter and sat next to her on the bed. "Let me know what you think, I haven't cooked for anyone in quite a while."

"Should I be afraid?" She cut a piece of the French toast free and made a face.

"Don't be like that. I may not have cooked in quite some time, but I was always a damn good cook."

Rogue stared at the little piece of French toast as if had given her a dirty look or threatened her. "I'll have to take your word on that."

"Just eat it before I make you wear it."

"Well, mama. Is that a threat I hear?"

Mystiques eyes widened in shock, she cursed herself. _Damn instinct. _"Why me never. I was just saying it would look nice on you." She smiled eagerly awaiting Rogue's response. When Rogue smiled and took a bite she calmed.

"So what are we up to today?"

"Well, I think a little mother daughter bonding is needed, how about you?"

"What you don't count about seven hours of shopping a couple weeks ago."

"I do, but that was a few weeks ago. We have an entire lifetime to make up for."

"What took you so long to come down?" Kitty wondered as she watched Remy walk down the main staircase.

Kitty had taken a liking to Remy, especially when she seen how her best acted and reacted to him. To Kitty it was obvious when they were around each other, she could see how much they really loved each other.

But now, since Rogue was taken by Mystique Kitty could really see how much Remy loved her. Kitty could see the sparkle was gone from Remy's odd eyes when Rogue wasn't around. "Hey dere chaton."

"So, are you going to tell me?"

"Tell ya what petite?"

"What you have that you're hiding in your room."

"Donno petite."

"The little brown package you wont let anybody see."

"Dat's none a ya business petite."

"Why? Is it for Rogue?"

"'M gonna tell ya de same 'tin Remy tell ya before."

"What?"

"Dat's none a ya business."

"Why? Please. Please! PLEASE!" Kitty's eyes were wide and she was staring up at Remy. "Come on!"

"Chaton. Stop."

"Why? What is it? More jewelery?"

"Chaton?"

"What's the big deal? It's no like you're hiding an engagement ring." She looked over at Remy "Are you?"

"Am I afraid of roller coasters?"

"Not my daughter." They stepped up to the front of the line for the fastest coaster around.

"You sure?"

"Definitely. You've been riding these damn things since you were eight."

"Are you really sure?"

"Next." The man escorting people to their seats called for them.

"Would I lie to you?"

Rogue gave her mother a nervous smile and stepped into the car they would be riding in. "Okay, lets do this."

She screamed at the top of her lungs in pure joy. At first she was terrified of the ride once it began it's ascent, but when it descended she hooted, hollered and screamed along with everyone else on the ride. "Can we go again?"

"Sure."

They spent the entire day on rides. This theme park had brought out a playful side in Mystique and she made a mental note. _I need to bring Kurt here too._

As they both got home they walked into the living room area, where a mysterious woman sat patiently waiting. "Hello." She greeted them both.

Surprise washed all over Mystique and she remembered how she was supposed to send Rogue out for the day, not go out with her. "Hello Betsy. This is my daughter Anna. Anna this is Betsy."

Rogue held out her hand. "Nice to meet you Betsy, are you and my mom friends or something?"

"The or something. Raven has told me a lot about you, but it isn't like meeting in person."

"She's never said anything about you. Well, she's been busy planing something so lets put it off to that." Both young women smiled at each other.

"Dear, why don't you grab a menu to order out so the three of us wont die of starvation. "

"Sure." Rogue exited the room to the other side of their underground home into the kitchen.

"Sorry, I didn't realize what day it was."

"Surely it's alright. What does she know?"

"I haven't spoken to her about it yet."

"Maybe tonight is the night?"

"I wanted to wait until I had Kurt to start."

"Well Rae, you need to start with her soon. You never know she might start to remember or those people you talk about might come for her."

"If you think now is best?"

"Yes I do. Her mind is still fragile, warping her mental ideals will be much easier."

"What are we going to do with Kurt?"

"We have me... and we could find a better telepath. Kurt's mind isn't as strong as hers."

"So, you did go to watch him."

"Yes."

"What do you think of my youngest?"

"It wont be hard to turn him, especially once we turn her." Betsy directed Ravens attention to a picture of Rogue and they both smiled.

Rogue walked in once the conversation was finished. "How do we feel about Chinese?"

**AN: Please review. Sorry, but the story will be updated sporadically since I have no net access. Lots of love and Please review. -Jade.**


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26:

Betsy sat across from Rogue clearly amused. "Wait, what?"

Betsy explained once again. "I might be able to help you remember some of the things that you lost; I just need you to cooperate."

Rogue made an appalled face. "So, you'd be... ah donno- you'd be putting thoughts in my mind."

"No, no, no, no. I'm not going to be giving you new memories or anything like that, I'm just going to use the information that Rae gave me and whatever bits and pieces that you remember to piece together your memory as best as I can."

"So, you'll fix me?" Rogues eyes brightened with a strange new sense of hope.

"I'll do my best; I just need you to let me in so I could help you. It isn't that complicated, I'll talk you through it."

Rogue eyed Mystique. "Mama, what do you think? Ah'm not sure." Mystique smiled and nodded, so Rogue accepted her fate. "What do ah need to do?"

Betsy pointed to the couch across the room. "Why don't you lie down?"

Logan paced the hall outside of cerebro. He was getting irritated. The longer he waited for Xavier, the worse his temper was getting. He itched to pull out a cigar and light it, but he wouldn't since Xavier would lecture him before he gave him any news about the kid.

His hand ticked. He was reaching for the cigar he had waiting for him in his jacket pocket. The damned thing fit all wrong. Since he destroyed his last leather he needed a new one, but unfortunately he needed to break the thing in. "I hope you're not going to light that thing down here?"

A wizened voice called from behind him. Damn. He hadn't even realized he pulled the cigar out of his pocket. His mind was in such a frenzy that he didn't even notice. "Nah Chuck." He tucked Cuban in his pocket and turned to face him. "You find anything?"

The older man slowly shook his head in acknowledgement. "I have not gotten a reading on Rogue in the past two days. And that worries me deeply." He steepled his fingers as he rested against the back of his chair. "We don't have a lead. What I suggest is that you head back to the bridge that you last held onto the scent..." He could see Logan about to protest so he spoke quickly.

"Since we cannot catch onto neither scent, we have to start thinking like Mystique. You will be on scene, and I will be guiding you." Logan didn't seem to like this solution. "We have no other choice. Mystique seems to be one step ahead of us the entire time. She's paranoid. She is being cautious, but she will slip up. She has to."

Betsy was gone when Rogue woke the next morning. She remembered Mississippi. Irene. Bayville was a bit hazy, but she remembered Kurt. Her little brother. God she missed him.

She walked down the hall and reached the kitchen in their underground home. "Mama?" Mystique turned from the stack of in front of her on the table. "Kurt?" She paused; she didn't know what to say. "Is he coming?"

Raven smiled. Betsy underestimated herself. She could pull this off. "Well, sweetheart... your brother might be difficult to talk to since you decided to come with me. I doubt he would even speak to me."

Raven could see the calculation behind her daughters emerald eyes. "What if ah spoke to him? He'd talk to me right?"

"Ana, here is the problem with that." Raven waved her hands around dramatically. "Around those X-men, your brother is... well,-they influence him. They might tell him to leave you alone, now that we're together."

Rogue stood in the doorway absolutely quiet. She stubbed her toe against the parquet floor and was deep in thought. "What if ah get him away from them? Talk when we're by ourselves?" Raven nodded in approval.

She gestured for her daughter to sit. "We need to do whatever it takes to be a family Anna. We cannot let anyone get in our way. Anyone." Rogue nodded and smiled. Raven pushed several pages in front of her daughter. "So, this is the plan..."

Remy let the steaming hot water hit his back. Hopefully it would ease the tension in his neck and shoulders. He slipped his hands into his hair and pushed the chestnut locks out of his eyes. He remembered his hands slipping through Rogues silky hair. He stood stock still as he imagined her. Her dark hair framed by the beautifully snowy white locks that sometimes veiled those strikingly beautiful eyes from him.

Then she was there in front of him, his stunningly beautiful phantom. She looked into his eyes, then as suddenly as she came, she was gone. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel low around his hips.

When he exited the bathroom he saw someone sitting on the bed. "Rasputin?"

The younger man smiled. "I expected you to be better dressed but since it is you I should not be surprised." Remy could hear the humor in his voice, and the slight Russian accent that always lingered there.

"What ya doin here ami?" Remy smiled surprised.

"I've been here the whole time; you've just been distracted to notice." Colossus strode to the balcony doors of Remy's bedroom and opened the doors letting fresh air in. when he turned back Remy Was nearly fully dressed, slipping on his shoes. "They were worried about you; they figured I knew you the best so I might be able to help you."

Remy smiled again. "Dey shouldn't worry bout Remy, dey should worry bout Remy's petite." He grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

"Maybe if you ate every once and a while they might not worry as much." Remy couldn't smile this time. He was sick; he couldn't eat or sleep not knowing. She was in him now; she took a part of his soul with her when she left. Down to the marrow of his bones she had left an impression on him.

When he closed his eyes all he saw was her face, and the moment he realized that se didn't know him anymore. He would see her sometimes when his eyes were open too. He couldn't rest until she was away from that monster. He smiled sadly at his friend. "Remy can't homme…she jus, Remy cant."

He loped out of the house and lost himself in the woods just off the manor. Twenty minutes in he stopped and succumbed to the dread that weighed him down…she was never coming back.

Rogue waited. Wolverine had left the other day, this she knew from watching the security monitors from home, all she was waiting for was to get Kurt alone. They were always around; it was like they never leaved home. All she needed was to get him alone.

She walked back into town to one of the very few payphones left and dialed Kurt's number. She waited as it rang, her eyes searched her surroundings. "Ja?"

She paused for a minute and prepared herself. "Kurt?" She whispered. "You there?"

"Rogue? Schwester? Are you alright?" She could hear him moving around.

"Look, listen, you can't tell anyone that you're talking to me." She continued talking not letting him get a chance to interrupt. "She's watching the house Kurt, she can see everything, and she probably knows I'm talkin to you. She'll uproot me again if she thinks anyone knows…" There was silence on the other end. "Kurt, you there?"

"Ja, I'm here…what's the plan?"

Rogue went back to the underground home. She had given Kurt specific directions to follow, she knew he would or else he would never see her again. She plopped down on the couch and waited for time to run out. She was going to make mama proud; she was going to get Kurt here all by herself. She didn't need mama, or Betsy's scheming to get the job done. Now all she had to do was wait.

"Where have you been?" Mystique was somewhere behind Rogue, Betsy no doubt not far behind.

"Workin on a surprise for you. Why?" Mystique sat on a chair opposite her daughter. "So, what do you feel like havin for dinner?"

Kurt was preparing for what the night had prepared for him. He was going to rescue his sister from their evil mother and bring her home. He didn't dare say a word knowing that Rogue wouldn't lie to him about the surveillance system she had set up through out their home.

One thing kept nagging him in the back of his mind, he just couldn't figure out what it was. He was so taken over by the thought of bringing Rogue home that the thought of her remembering his number never entered his mind. The one thing he did before he headed out was write a note explaining that Mystique has them under surveillance and that everything was going to be fine.

Betsy and Mystique headed out on an important errand an hour before Rogue was to pick up Kurt. 'Don't wait up" they told her, but she was. She dressed in Jeans and a white t-shirt and threw on a blue leather jacket Mystique had gotten her.

Rogue waited for Kurt on the Coney Island board walk, a decent distance away from their hide away in Queens. Her hair was down, it waved just past her shoulders, and she didn't have the urge to cut it anymore for some reason. She caught on a barely there scent of sulfur in the air. She couldn't see him, but Kurt was there.

She ducked behind a stand and waited for him to show himself. Kurt walked carefully measuring each step he took. Watching him trying to be stealthy was comical. She let him continue deeper into the beach waiting for the perfect moment to show herself. He looked frustrated and scared, like he was expecting for something horrible to happen.

When he began walking on the frozen sandy beach she stepped out of her cover. "You came." Kurt turned wary, like he didn't believe Rogue was still Rogue. She laughed. "You need proof don't you?" He nodded and kept his distance. "You sometimes bite your tail when you're nervous."

"Not going to vork, if you're Mystique you could have seen zat on your cameras."

Rogue nodded along understanding. "A few years ago you freaked out cause you accidentally felt storm up during a fall during training." His eyes widened, she had hit her mark, and he believed who she was now.

Kurt ran over to Rogue and held her tightly in a hug. "Sorry just making sure." Rogue reached up and wrapped her arms around him. He gave her the opportunity she needed. She jabbed a needle in his neck injecting enough tranquilizers to keep him unconscious until tomorrow night. "Sorry Kurt, Ah had to."

It was a little difficult, but Rogue got a cab and convinced the driver that her friend passed out from binge drinking all day. She had the driver drop her off at the train station where she parked the car Mystique had given her. She shoved him in the back seat and threw a blanket over him. Rogue got into the drivers side and pulled off at a leisurely pace. She drove all around Brooklyn, Manhattan, Jersey and even made the trip to Long Island just to throw Wolverine off.

By the time they arrived at the underground house Rogue dropped Kurt off in her room and went to the kitchen for a snack. Mystique sat there with Bets waiting for Rogue to show. "Hey mama, what you guys doin up so late?"

Mystique stood, Rogue could see the rage filling her. "Now before you go and blow up about me being out all night, Ah've got something to show you." She took Mystique by the hand and towed her to her bedroom.

"Anyone seen Kurt?" Jean wondered as she set the dinner plates at the table.

Storm walked in carrying platters of food. "He said he'd be out for a while, he shouldn't be to long." She placed the platters on the table and went back into the kitchen.

By ten that night Kurt still didn't show up and Jean expressed her worry to the others. Kitty spoke. "He might be on another date or something. You know that new girlfriend of his." Kitty winked.

Remy and Piotr laughed at Kitty's very obvious insinuation. "She t'ink the little homme getting laid." Remy had them all laughing. "Ya neva know mon ami's (my friends) he jus might be with a lovely lady friend." Remy arched his brows exaggerating his claim. He was in an alright mood, Piotr had him drinking a little bit earlier and now hew in a jolly mood. "Don worry bout de homme, he prolly havin a betta time den us ya hear."

Remy forced himself from the couch, bid the lovely ladies good night, Patted Piotr on the head and gave Scott the finger. He clumsily made his way up the stairs to the bedroom that was now his. He opened the closet and pulled out the shirt of his that Rogue had worn to bed that one time. He didn't dare wash it, it was one of the few things he had that her scent clung to.

He stumbled over to his bed, messily folded the shirt and tucked it under his pillow. He rolled over onto his back and began wishing for a dream of her tonight. As he closed his eyes he said a silent prayer that Wolverine would find something that would lead them to her. He couldn't live like this anymore.

Kurt shifted. He was on something hard; he must have fallen asleep on the balcony again. He tried to move, but he couldn't. His memories began drifting back to him just then. "Rogue!"

He opened his eyes and there she was. "Mornin sunshine." She sat in front of him as he blinked in confusion. "Sorry about yesterday, but Ah had to." She turned in her seat and when she turned back she had a plate of bacon, sausage, browns, and an omelet. Kurt could feel the drool pooling in his mouth, he was so hungry. "Open wide."

He had never eaten a meal so fast in his life. "Vhere are ve? Schwester vhy are you doing zis?"

Rogue put the plate down and grabbed a drink. Kurt took several gulps before she answered. "Well, we need to be a family, so I solved that problem."

"Ve are a family. All ve have to do is go home and zhere is ze rest of our family." He pleaded with her his eyes open and honest hoping she would see reason and they'd get the hell out of there.

Rogue shook her head as if disappointed. "You don't understand Kurt." She took a deep breath and put the cup down. "You and Ah need to be together as a family with out own mama. We don't need the x-men, we have a family. Please tell me you understand that."

Kurt nodded understanding. "You're right schwester I do understand…you're completely out of your freaking mind!"

She seemed sad now. "I wish you wouldn't have said that." Before he knew it, Rogue's lightning fast hand injected him with more tranquilizers and he found himself drifting deeper and deeper into oblivion.

Wolverine sped around the city; he had caught a faint hint of Rogue's scent. He hoped to god it wouldn't rain again. He was all the way in Brooklyn; he was surprised that Mystique would take Rogue here. There may be a few million people in the city, but with scents as distinct as theirs he would still find them.

He stopped off at Coney Island; Rogue's scent was relatively strong here. He didn't understand a few facts about that. One was, why was Rogue out in the open for so long. He pulled in another lungful of air. Two was, why wasn't Mystique here with her. Another lungful. Third was, why the hell was the elf here at the same time.

He ran back to his bike as fast as he could and radioed the manor. What they told him didn't surprise him; of course Kurt hadn't been home. He was with Mystique now.

AN: Yes I suck at updating my stories now, but who has the time. I'm going to try to make time to update them; I'm not making any promises. R&R please-Jade.


End file.
